Behind His Eyes
by MoonExpressions
Summary: Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc...that is until he meets Ryoma, a in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company. Ryoma sold his happiness, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies.
1. Forgive Me

**(Read this, it's actually important)**

A/N: This is, if you read my profile just the first chapter and sample for which 2 stories will be released.

If you haven't already known, Here's a briefing here.

**Currently 2 of my stories are finishing up! **

**Somewhere In-Between**

**If It Makes You Happy **

**So that means it gives room to 2 NEW stories.**

**The special in this? **

**WELL, I'm happy to inform all of you that YOU, the readers will get to choose from my pending stories WHICH 2 you want to read. Although all the stories to choose from will be released one day, you all get to choose which ones get to be created 1st.**

**SO, This will be decided through a poll on my Profile here. The first chapter of each choice will be released to give everyone a taste of how each story will flow as well. With the summary and the first chapter you shall all choose ****2 Stories ONLY!**

**POLL ENDS JANUARY 28TH!!! VOTE FAST!!!**

**I will also judge on how many reviews each story gets as well so if you can't vote, leave your vote as a review and I'll count it )**

A/n: This is one story that will deal with the characters in a lot of 'business environment' scenes. There will be familiar faces that have their own side of the tale to tell sometimes and if any OC's pop up… they'll play only minor roles that won't really interfere with the storyline at all. Read Review!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated:** M

**Summary:**_**Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company.**_

_**Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 0: Forgive Me…**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Everything…everything was destroyed, ruined. He had nothing left… Burying his head in his worn hands, a single tear escaped his hardened eyes.

There was no need to give more…he had no more to give. Fuji had taken everything and left him with a dead end…he had no way out…how was he going to escape this time? How'd he explain this to 'them'?

Burying his head into his hands once more he blindly pulled open the drawer next to his bed and placed the small handgun into his pocket. He could escape the guilt of his next feat and get revenge on Fuji…yes, in the end Fuji would get what was coming and he'd be free of some guilt as least…his life would compensate for what he was about to do.

Looking at the picture on his desk he closed his eyes in guilt.

"I'm so sorry… I'm not worthy to look after your family Aniki…" He murmured quickly before he strolled out of the room. He had to act quickly if he wanted to finish this before the debt collector's get here. Clenching the handgun tightly he advanced down the hall…it'd all be over soon…but he was sure…sure to get his revenge!

Stopping by the door at the end of the hall, He reached out to slide the door open a bit. Watching the teenager sleep peacefully calmed his racing feelings a bit.

"Forgive me…Ryoma."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I know it was a really short prologue… but this sets up the story so I hope you'll all review your thoughts! Until next time!


	2. Late

A/n: This is one story that will deal with the characters in a lot of 'business environment' scenes. There will be familiar faces that have their own side of the tale to tell sometimes and if any OC's pop up… they'll play only minor roles that won't really interfere with the storyline at all. Read + Review!!

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

** Rated**: M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Late**

_BANG BANG BANG_

_It was the constant bangs that awoke Ryoma from his deep sleep. Climbing out of bed he heard his mother's pleading and small scream as a loud crash alerted Ryoma that something wasn't right. It had been almost two months since his father had died and left his mother and himself to the care of his younger brother._

_Creeping down the hall Ryoma grabbed a tennis racquet from his bag and inched his way down the stairs to where he heard his mom's crying and pleading. It was only when he neared the living room did he see his aunt lying face down in a pool of blood. In alarm he rushed to her side to discover her already dead. Remembering his mother's plea he rushed into the living room to see a man holding a gun to his mother's head._

_"Stop!" Ryoma called out desperately. That brought his mother's wide-eyes of fear to connect to his and ended the man's hesitance to pull the trigger. All in that second he watched as the shot rang out and his mother's body hit the floor at the same time his legs gave way. He collapsed halfway between the door and his mother's figure as she took her last breaths before she completely stopped moving._

_"Okaa-san!" Ryoma heard himself scream as the man added a few more bullets to make sure she was dead._

_BANG BANG BANG_

_Ryoma felt his body tense and shake as he turned tearful eyes to the man…the man he loved like a father…his uncle._

_"Otooji (uncle)" Ryoma whispered, "Why…"_

_"I'm sorry Ryoma…" The guy said with a sad smile as tears fell down his worn face. "It's because of Fuji…he took everything…he took all the money, the profit…we have no choice but to die…"_

_"Otooji!" Ryoma said almost desperately through his broken voice, "What do you mean Fuji took everything?!"_

_"All the money is gone Ryoma…everything! " His uncle said loading the gun slowly yet tearfully. " You must remember Ryoma…remember that they turned their backs on us and walked out the easy way…"_

_"Otooji… what are you… what you doing?" Ryoma asked trying to stand when his uncle pointed the gun at himself._

_"Joining them…" The uncle replied before pulling the trigger._

_"OTOOJI!!"_

"**Ryoma!!"**

Ryoma's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up. He started to breath deeply as he focused on his whereabouts.

"Oi… aren't you late to a interview for that corporation you tried so hard to get into?"

Ryoma's eyes focused on who was speaking and realized it was Momoshiro…the landlady's son…. what was he talking about?

"You know to Fuji Inc… or something like th-"

"Shimatta!" Ryoma shouted as he hopped out of bed to look at his clock on snooze. Grabbing his suit he laid out the night before, he furiously pulled it on as he looked at his disheveled appearance.

"Good luck! Mom will have your breakfast/lunch ready!" Momoshiro said with a grin before heading out of Ryoma's apartment.

Not having time to thank Momoshiro, Ryoma finally finished putting on his suit and brushing his teeth before he attempted to put on socks and fix his hair at the same time.

'_Sleeping late will get you into trouble kitten'_

'Damn Yuki-senpai!' Ryoma thought silently as he finished and grabbed his stuff to go flying out the door. He had definitely cursed him by mentioning that last night!

Knowing he wasn't going to cut any time going down the two flight of stairs, he took a careful survey of anyone who might be watching and jumped off landing with precision…he was getting good art this. Waving at Momoshiro's mother on his way out the front door, Ryoma flew out and ran down the street…he was NEVER going to make the bus!

xXx

_**Fuji Inc.**_

Fuji sighed as he watched Tezuka walk in with his coffee and the report he had to do.

"Where's me secretary today? Why is my chief executive serving me?" Fuji asked amused that his most stoic executive was serving him.

"I asked if I could bring it in so we can talk about today's interview with the press and applicants for the general management department." Tezuka stated.

"Oh those… you get to take care of those because I'm busy… I have to go dump my latest conquest…he's getting to be such a bore."

"Fuji…I wish you would quit fooling around and take work more seriously." Tezuka chided sternly.

"Life's too short to die stoic Tezuka." Fuji merely said standing to leave. "I'm going out so you shall take care of it! I'm bored and I need a new conquest."

"Fuji!" Tezuka started

"Ja Tezuka!" Fuji said with a chuckle as he waltzed out of the office.

Tezuka took a deep breath as he killed the urge to murder Fuji. His father was no better as well since he was always traveling with his wife and leaving the company to his son. He respected Fuji but he hated the man's habits.

'I suppose the habit is there to even out the genius brain he has.' Tezuka tried to convince himself for the nth time.

xXx

Ryoma jumped the alley fence as he cut across two blocks to cut down five minutes. Checking his watch, he noted he had about ten minutes left before he was dead!

'Not now… not when I'm so close for revenge!' Ryoma thought skidding the corner to see the company in sight …about two more blocks to go.

"Ike!" Ryoma uttered to himself as he dashed towards the place…soon…soon he'd get even!

* * *

A/N: I know…really short chapter as well but it's staring to open only and the chapter will get longer later. Please Review!


	3. My Life

A/n: This is, yet again a rare update on this story. I can assure you all now that Fuji and Ryoma won't meet in this chapter…maybe next, if I ever release it. This chapter will focus on Ryoma's background and current life as well as Fuji current life.

**Happy 3****rd**** anniversary to me on fanfic this year! I can't believe it has already been that long but it has. At this time Last year, I was writing 'The Risks We Take' and now I'm loaded with ideas and new stories.**

**I'm very happy to have come so far with the Thrill crowd and am extremely happy I'm not letting the Thrill fandom die at all even if the manga has finished. The only slight problem from here on out for a few months is that fact that I might be getting a job and becoming bogged with my life outside writing so release dates may not always go the way I pre-planned. If it gets to be too bad though, I'll just ask that everyone check out the story randomly and I may just have updated. :)**

**Besides that problem, I'm having lots of troubles with my muses at the moment. They've decided to abandon me :( Yep, they've given up on me recently so it would really help to have extra encouragement from all you reviewers. Other than that, I'm very appreciative towards the reviewers who take time out of their day to read and review and offer critique, thoughts, or encouragement to me. It helps me connect with everyone and it definitely does wonders to encourage me to sit and write so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Enjoy the releases and leave reviews! I'm currently carrying out a bet with a good friend that I can get over a hundred reviews for this newest update by the 30****th**** of this month. So all my trust is in you reviewers this as well as every other time!**

* * *

MARYLOVER- Fuji just needs Ryoma in his life XD

abhorsen3- Yes nothing will run smoothly in my story… and if they do it won't be for too long.

catmum56- Yep! Just covering some characters that will be shown a lot and a small glimpse of what Ryoma went through. But when the 2 main meet, it'll probably fly a bit faster from there.

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Yuuta? Ryoma doesn't know Yuuta or Syuusuke yet! Not sure about any other pairings at the moment but I'm open to suggestions as more characters are revealed. Angst…. just a bit since this story deals with Ryoma's past.

Selyn- nothing stays the same forever so they will, of course meet and take off from there…later.

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

Rated: M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Life**

_"I was called the unfortunate survivor…the one who should've died as well when the police came…it was a day I didn't want to remember, a horrible memory."_

"Echizen Ryoma," Ryoma said breathlessly to the receptionist in the front. " I'm supposed to be interviewed today…"

"You're a minute late…"

Ryoma turned to see a stoic man walking briskly towards him while fixing his glasses.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, the guy you ran over in your rush to get in here and the person who has to interview you." Tezuka stated emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry," Ryoma said with an apologetic bow. "It was a busy morning."

The man didn't reply as he started to head down a hall. " Follow me,"

"Un," Ryoma said following behind him. This was it…all those years of hardship and training was going to get him somewhere!

xXx

**Fuji**

He almost laughed in merriment when Tezuka had followed him out only to be rammed into by someone who was obviously late. Turning his head from the scene though, he ordered the driver to take him to Mizutaki's bar.

Fuji contemplated how he'd get out of this clingy relationship to otherwise occupy his mind. His latest conquest had delighted him in a game that lasted well over two months but after having caught him and been with him for two weeks, Fuji was bored.

It was just to bad the boy was so attached to Fuji now…too attached!

'What am I going to do…' Fuji thought with a small sigh.

He was an accomplished man at the young age of twenty-seven and he had no wish to do as he was expected to do as the oldest son. Work had become boring when no one could match his charisma in Fuji Inc or any other company that met with Fuji Inc. No one was up to his integrity, his intelligence…no one, in other words could play the game like he could.

Most of his "conquests" as he labeled them were fellow business associates family members or sent from their company to negotiate. It delighted Fuji to fluster them, especially if they had been dealing in the business field for longer than he had. It was wonderfully fun for him to humiliate them or play with them as if they were nothing…perhaps that was why negotiations between their company and other were being taken cared of by Tezuka now.

"Saa… maybe someone worthy will challenge me one day…" Fuji muttered as he continued to stare at the scenery that passed by the car.

xXx

**Fuji corp. **

**Tezuka & Ryoma**

"So what qualifications do you have?" Tezuka asked taking a seat where _Fuji_ should've been seated.

"My resume," Ryoma said handing it over before he started reciting all the things he was good at.

"I see…" Tezuka said reviewing what he said and what his resume read. "What experience do you have?"

"I actually don't have any experience at a business setting." Ryoma lied expertly. He couldn't very well tell this man he had experience with underground dealings.

"I see… so your basically fresh out of school?"

"Yes," Ryoma said with confidence, " But I'm sure I can add the missing sparks to your company."

Tezuka merely nodded as he surveyed the man in front of him. He looked like a hard-worker and the only downside was that he didn't have experience…then again everyone had to start somewhere right?

'He also seems like one not to be intimidated by Fuji's "playful" habits.' Tezuka reasoned out looking at the boy's determined gold eyes. It was also true, his qualifications exceeded the other few he had interviewed earlier in the week as well.

"Last question, " Tezuka said, " why did you choose Fuji Inc?"

"Because it was a company I had set my sights on… I really admire the empire the Fuji's have built for themselves so I'd like to be a part of what strengthens it." Ryoma stated.

"I see…then we'll give you a call back within two to four days if you're hired." Tezuka said standing and extending his hand towards Ryoma.

"Thank you for your time," Ryoma said grasping Tezuka's hand firmly while never losing eye contact.

xXx

**Later**

Ryoma sighed as he walked out of the company…his only hope to exact revenge was to get in… or else he would've withstood everything for nothing. Ryoma closed his eyes and sat on a bench as he tried to ward off the truths of his past…it only approached his mind all the faster…

_'I was passed from foster house to foster house…I wasn't welcomed anywhere as the parents either felt awkward at having such a distant, quiet boy or was generally non-attentive and forgot about me since I wasn't outspoken. I got sick and tired of having to move every few months as I was rotated to different places, different neighborhoods so I ran away…blindly… not knowing where the road ahead would take me…The only thing I knew and remembered was the screams of my mother and the name 'FUJI'…someone I had to destroy.'_

"Isn't he alive Gen?"

"Aa…"

"Let's take him in…"

"But-"

"We'll decide later…"

'_I awoke the next day…hungry and weak but very much alive. That was where I met the devil; that was where I sold my future, my happiness and myself to Yukimura Seiichi. He was a man to fear in this world. No one riled him, because to rile him was to pretty much to ask for death. When I had awoke and was reminded of my bleak life, I asked him to teach me to kill…teach me to succeed in the world.'_

"So you want to be my pupil?" Yukimura asked eyeing the boy from the corner of his eyes as he swirled his martini.

"Yes," Ryoma said strongly, " I owe you for saving my life but I want to selfishly request this as well."

"Why not just go home?" Yukimura asked setting his martini down with a sigh.

"Because I have no home…it's been stripped to pay debtors, my mother and aunt murdered by my desperate uncle and me…. left alive to avenge them."

"Avenge?" Yukimura asked. " You're barely thirteen…fourteen by the looks of you and your thinking to go against who?"

"I'm thirteen since December and I'll do anything to kill Fuji for destroying my family…" Ryoma said seriously.

"Fuji? You can't mean The Fuji who just hit jackpot a couple of months ago with his business do you?" Yukimura asked.

" I do," Ryoma said coldly now as he looked at Yukimura with killer eyes. "I ask that you do this selfish request for me."

"Well… I haven't had quite an interesting thing happen to me in a long time…. i might just have fun…" Yukimura said with a smile. "Fine…but let me warn you ahead of time, as I'm training you, you'll do as I order, no matter what the order is."

"Of course," Ryoma agreed.

"Even if it involves killing?" Yukimura asked with a serious expression now.

"Even if…" Ryoma said emotionlessly. He was the only one left…he'd have to learn how to survive any way possible.

Yukimura nodded. "All right Kitten…your first assignment could start any day now so shape up as I give you some rules."

'_I threw away my innocence when I killed my first man, I tossed away my morals when Yuki-san ordered me to raid a local business and take the man's daughters as hostages until he could repay his debt to Yuki-san. Everything he ordered I did without question, everything he asked for, I gave. That was how it worked and that was how I climbed in the underworld. People in the underworld were familiar with the fact that I was THE Yuki-san's bodyguard, his top assassin, and his favorite. They learned to fear me as they feared him; they learned to respect me as they did to Yuki-san. It wasn't because Yuki-san was a big crime lord or anything but it was because he had skills.'_

(A/N: Back to the present)

"If it isn't the _Kitten_" Jackal teased as Ryoma walked in through the doors of a, quite dead bar.

"Shut it baldie," Ryoma muttered out passing by him without so much as a second glance. "Where's Yuki-san today?"

"Right here kitten…how was your interview?" Yukimura asked from where he sat on Sanada's lap.

"Dunno…" Ryoma admitted taking a seat across from the both of them. "They'll give me a call according to the guy that interviewed me."

"I see… should I pull some strings?" Yukimura asked with a small smile.

"Hn…maybe…" Ryoma said with a sigh. "I think he wasn't all too impress because I don't have any experience."

"But you have lots of experience every night." Yukimura said with a slight chuckle.

"I can't very well tell him that I'm an expert on underground dealings for gambling, and underground businesses." Ryoma said closing his eyes as he rested his head against the cushion of the chair he was sitting in.

"Are you regretting your bargain to me kitten?" Yukimura asked as he rose from where he sat to walk towards Ryoma.

"I can't regret it when you taught me all I know right?" Ryoma muttered out not bothering to open his eyes even as he felt Yukimura's slender hands trail his cheek, down his neck and to his chest.

"I suppose so…tonight as well."

"What about tonight?" Ryoma asked opening his eyes to stare at Yukimura.

"I need you to wipe out a corrupted 'friend' of mine." Yukimura said with a sigh. " It's regretful that he turned his back on me when he started making the big money…"

"Hn…. tell me it's not Wang-san…" Ryoma mumbled out.

"Why should I tell you it's not him?" Yukimura asked ruffling his "Kitten's" hair.

"Because I hate him…" Ryoma said still holding the grudge that the man had dared to threaten Yukimura and him at gunpoint "playfully".

"Well that gives you a very good reason to make sure his existence is erased from this timeline permanently right?"

"I suppose so," Ryoma said accepting a brief casual kiss from Yukimura.

"You're actually very useful for someone I decided to keep on a whim." Yukimura said as he strolled back to sit on Sanada. "It was actually quite fun raising you like a son…. right Gen?"

"Hn…"Sanada merely said as Yukimura straddled him and pulled his head down for a long, wet kiss.

Knowing Yukimura wasn't going to stop until he had gotten the full-blown job, Ryoma stood and headed to where the bartenders were hanging out. It was true his determination and hate for "Fuji" had ran so deep that it caused him to sell himself to Yukimura. It was also true Yukimura had thought it amusing to raise a kid to his liking so he had sheltered Ryoma and trusted him with the art of killing but it would never be true that his past was never real.

Yukimura Seiichi…or known better to the under ground world as 'Yuki-san' was a professional hit man before he ended up in the underground world…rather, as Yukimura said many times himself, if he hadn't got shot and found by Sanada, who cared for him, he'd still be out there killing professionally for money. Instead he had awoke in Sanada's bar and fell in love so he stayed…he didn't stay quietly though. Yukimura used his intelligence and skills for killing to control the underground world and gain their respect…. he had done so well he owned the underground networks now with lots of friends. His home base was of course Emperor's bar, the bar Sanada proudly owned and the place Yukimura felt most comfortable as he always said.

To be honest, Yukimura looked frail and slender…much like a woman but in terms of speed and vital points, he could still challenge Ryoma evenly. His reaction speed and shooting skills were top-notch…and it was these skills that Ryoma would need to destroy "Fuji" with.

"Listen well Kitten…. you're going against a tough opponent that hurt you severely so you have to destroy them slowly and methodically…because sometimes the worst fate is suffering and not dying.  
You have to beat him in business, beat him in the world, then shoot him to hell where he will remember you."

"Ryoma…" Ootori said with a small smile. " Want an early drink?"

"No…I have to work later," Ryoma said with a sigh as he climbed onto the stool to rest his head on the counter.

"Whose got to go this time?" Shishido asked as he leaned against the counter to look at Ryoma.

"No one too important bust boy…" Ryoma stated bluntly.

"I'm a waiter!" Shishido corrected angrily.

"He's tired Ryou, give him a break…" Ootori chided.

"Since when were you two on first-name basis?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"We…" Ootori didn't say more as Shishido scowl revealed how annoyed Ryoma was making him.

"Hn…I see…" Ryoma merely said as he turned to socialize with the other bartender.

"Oshitari… give me some coffee." Ryoma said with a yawn.

"I have instant mix coffee…" Oshitari said with a smile.

"Better than nothing," Ryoma mumbled out. " After all, you're the man of a thousand techniques…"

"In mixing drinks and reading minds Ryoma," Oshitari reminded him.

"Any interesting new stories?" Ryoma asked changing the subject.

"None that doesn't have to do with a ex-girlfriend or the job." Oshitari said with a sigh.

"Hn…so that's all the troubles of peoples these days huh?" Ryoma mumbled out.

"The latter," Oshitari confided.

Ryoma didn't bother asking for anything else as he zoned out the moans and gasps from behind him and the slight "flirting" of the bartender and waiter. This was his "Normal" life…his everyday life…for the rest of his life as far as he was concerned.

"Here.." Oshitari said putting his coffee in a traveling mug. " You are going home to catch a few more hours right?"

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a smirk of thanks. They knew him well enough that he was rarely an early riser…and if he was it was all the caffeine's doing. Sliding out of the stool, he waved to Ootori and Shishido before heading back up the stairs to the outside world. He was pretty sure Momoshiro would be around the apartment complex with Mei.

When he had reached the age of nineteen, Yukimura had found him a nearby residence to stay at and seem regular. It was there that he met the landlady, her two sons and the other residents.

"Ryo-kun!"

Ryoma suppressed a groan as the brown-eyed beauty smiled and waved to him from the parking lot. Murosaki Mei was twenty-two years old and a struggling girl trying to gain independence from her older brother who had a "very bad sister complex" according Ryoma.

"O-chibi! Will you come over for dinner tonight?"

"No thanks Kikumaru-senpai… I'll be out tonight." Ryoma said with a sigh.

Kikumaru Eiji was also another tenant in the building trying to make it out there without his many older brother and sisters. He lived with his boyfriend Oishi Syuichiroh who was studying to get a teaching degree at the local university that Ryoma had graduated from with a business degree.

The only other who had no connection to the underground world living here was Inui Sadaharu who was a doctor for the local hospital. All the other residents were well connected with Yukimura or another.

"Working tonight _Kitten_?"

"Shut the hell up Niou-senpai."

"Isn't someone in a bad mood?" Niou asked with a grin.

Ryoma merely walked passed him and murdered him in his mind in several different ways. He wasn't allowed to hurt Niou Masaharu because he was a master at cheating and luck in the gambling arenas for Yukimura. Besides working for a local casino, Niou always had nothing better to do then hang around the apartment looking for people to pick on…especially Yagyuu-senpai and Ryoma.

"Ryoma play with me…" Niou said following Ryoma up to his room.

"Yadda… go play with Yagyuu-senpai!"

"He's not home and Yanagi is at Inui's place talking about medicine again!" Niou complained.

"Then head over Murai's bakery and bug him!" Ryoma said irritably.

"Don't want to walk over there…" Niou complained.

"You're walking right now!" Ryoma reminded him, " If you think of the distance of chasing me and the distance to the bakery it's the same!"

"But-"

"No buts," Ryoma said with a glare at Niou, " I need a few hours of sleep!"

"Fine…" Niou said with a sigh, "You're so not cute now that you're in your twenties…remember when you were a teenager and Yuki-san taught you how to kiss-"

BANG

Ryoma never felt so damn happy in all today as he did at this moment. Turning away from the door he wandered into his room and collapsed on his bed in exhaustion…he was a step closer to avenging his family…he had to keep going.

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter…next chapter we'll see more of Fuji and get to know more. Review please!


	4. The Boss

A/n:This is one of those stories where I update at weird times… and this is one of those times… hopefully this chapter where they meet will draw more readers!

This is officially my summer release for the summer so I hope you'll all read and review all my stories newest chapters! Enjoy the releases and remember to review and keep my muses happy or else they might run on me again!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

MARYLOVER- Hehe… for this story's purpose, yes he's a murderer and he's done multiple bad things for the sake of revenge but nonetheless Fuji will be getting involved. Dark sides of regulars… hmmm… that may be true because I do have so much fun. It's like Taking a picture, depending on where you take it from and what angle, it can be seen from many ways and interpretations.

Ryoma's mother actually never said anything as she took her final breaths… the only one who said anything was Ryoma's Uncle.

"_Otooji (uncle)" Ryoma whispered, "Why…"_

"_I'm sorry Ryoma…" The guy said with a sad smile as tears fell down his worn face. "It's because of Fuji…he took everything…he took all the money, the profit…we have no choice but to die…"_

"_Otooji!" Ryoma said almost desperately through his broken voice, "What do you mean Fuji took everything?!"_

Watching A Movie- Of course others will appear… although I don't think that it'll quite be as big as 'Fated' and recruit multiple Canon characters. Koori No Ouji is updated along with this update so no worries there… my muses just refuse to adore that story too much :(

CrystalKitteN-MeW- Thank you for wishing me a happy anniversary and am very happy you've picked up this fic as well. I've had a couple reviewers who pick up one of my fics and randomly pick up another of my stories at a later time to like it as well.

Knowing me, would it be anything other than Thrill? XD

abhorsen3- Nothing is ever simple with plot if I get my hands on it XP

the opening of Ryoma's past is to make every reader understand his reasons and why he ended where he was. Fuji's life will, of course, be nothing like his and when they meet in this chapter, sparks will fly…

A Happy Person-  Hehe, I thought the same thing as I was writing it but Ryoma's a killer in this one, not a swindler. XD Considering who dies and who doesn't is not yet decided in my mind or if one will even die or get that far. This story is all coming to me at the spur of the moment so anything is possible.

RuByMoOn17- Well he is in this one… Despite how innocent he may act in front of everyone. XD

FlAmEsOfDeSiReS- Tezuka for the moment is seeing someone, which will be revealed later so if he ends up sad, it won't be because of Fuji or Ryoma. If Tezuka develops any feelings towards Ryoma then get ready for another complication. Yukimura isn't all evil…he's quite likeable as long as people don't threaten him and such. Currently he's with Sanada and I doubt he's going to give up his power status in the underground world to become righteous so no chance of that.

Skryrssb- No, Ryoma is not normal here…nor is he famous yet so he's a pretty dark character right now. With his payroll in his night duties, he doesn't have to work at all… but he chooses to. Fuji might be a slacker but he's a slacker who is a Tensai. I do try to paint them differently each time or else wouldn't it be so boring to read all of my stories only to have the same portrayal of the character with the same plotline and same predictable twists?

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****The Boss**

**Night**

"Konban Wa (Good evening) Wang-san…." Ryoma greeted the middle-age guy that had just turned on the lights to his apartment.

" You-" Wang started with widened eyes at Ryoma sitting on his bar chair against the closet door. "How'd you… shoot him!" He ordered his two bodyguards who didn't hesitate to pull out their guns.

"I wouldn't if I were you…" Ryoma said with a sigh standing from the chair he had been sitting in. "Yuki-san is already mad at your method of telling him you want out."

"Just shoot him!" Wang announced knowing Ryoma was very skilled. If he hesitated to kill Ryoma, it'd be asking for death first.

"Fine…" Ryoma said facing Wang with hardened eyes. "We'll do it the hard way then… although-"Ryoma opened the closet behind him slowly to yank out a tear-streaked face woman. "You're 'wife' might not agree to your methods."

"Leiling!" Wang gasped as Ryoma's gun trailed from her head to her neck.

"Boss?" The two men said uncertain if they should shoot or not now.

"Hold your fire…" Wang said inching forward a bit. "What do you want Ry?"

"Yuki-san wants you out." Ryoma said taking the chance to shoot down the two bodyguards and point his gun at Wang next.

"I'll do anything… Please!" Wang begged. Although he said such things Ryoma was well-trained to see his hands inching into his coat pocket.

"Then die," Ryoma said coldly shoo ting Wang between his eyes with no mercy.

"Messy business ne?"

"Just clean up." Ryoma said not bothering to acknowledge the twins that usually cleaned up the mess he made. The Kisarazu twins were his trusted "partners" as he liked to think. They made sure the coast was clear, the place cleared when possible, and the evidence disposed of.

"Yeah yeah…" The two said as they got to work removing the two dead bodyguards first. Kisarazu Atsushi and Ryou once worked in the police force for murders and such things so they knew what had to disappear from the crime scene.

Carrying Wang's wife gently, Ryoma took the back exit and put her in the car next to him. Yukimura had ordered her to be spared for the moment to talk to him.

xXx

_**Emperor's Bar**_

"All right," Ryoma said parking his car before removing the gag from Wang's wife. "Let's go over some rules. You run, you'll be shot, you scream or tell anyone on the way to see Yukimura and you'll be shot, you stay quiet and follow and you might just survive okay?"

She nodded shakily and stayed still as Ryoma undid the ties binding her. "Are you guys going to kill me too?"

"Depends on Yuki-san…" Ryoma uttered wrapping an arm around her as they exited the car. Escorting her past Jackal, The descended into the bar and to the back room where Yukimura usually could be found in.

"Yuki-san…" Ryoma said opening the door.

"Kitten!" Yukimura said with a smile, "I was expecting you… bring her in."

"Come on…" Ryoma said to the woman as he pushed her in first.

"You don't mind if I call you Leiling-chan instead do you?" Yukimura asked ushering her closer to sit by him. "Calling you Wang-san sickens me."

She merely shook her head in acknowledgement as she trembled quite violently sitting next to Yukimura.

"Now now Leiling-chan…" Yukimura said with a sympathetic face, "Don't act like you were the victim when you're husband clearly betrayed me first."

"He did it for our child…I didn't want him to be involved anymore…." Leiling said as tears formed in her eyes.

"You know…" Yukimura said tracing a finger down Leiling's cheek. "I'm a pretty understanding guy…but when I find a lot of money gone and a 'friend' backstabbing me I bite."

"I don't understand…" Leiling said looking at Yukimura for the first time since she entered the room. Her eyes were welling with fresh tears and her lips trembled slightly from

"Wang stole a lot of money, reported an important business in to some vicious cops that wants to shut me down, which therefore resulted in big losses for me and attempted to have me killed…the price for all that is not forgiveness… its death." Yukimura stated flatly

"But I…"

"You're carrying his child…" Yukimura said noting the bump he saw.

She nodded shakily.

"You know I could kill you to kill off his line completely off… better yet, have you whore to make up for what your husband made me lose…BUT I'll allow a slight pardon…" Yukimura said as he stood to pace, "If you agree to my terms… you'll live comfortably."

"What are your terms?" She asked.

"I have a fond 'friend' who needs a wife… he heads a big part of the business in the underworld world and out of it…" Yukimura said with a smile as he pulled her to her feet. "If you marry him then he and I will make sure your child and you are not shunned for what you're husband did."

"If I don't?" Leiling asked wearily.

"Then I will have to have Ry silence you forever." Yukimura said with no sympathy this time. "Think about it for the night if you must."

"You expect me to marry some person I don't know at all and not have anyone suspect that my husband's disappearance coincides with me marrying someone else?" Leiling asked with widened eyes at Yukimura's ultimatum.

"I have connections who could pull a few strings… you don't have to be afraid because we all know Wang didn't announce you as his wife yet although you two had supposedly gotten married last year.

"He hasn't announced our marriage because he's settling his divorce with his first wife." Leiling protested

"He would have been committing polygamy if that was true," Yukimura said with a smile, "besides, he doesn't' have any intention of getting rid of his wife when she is his powerhouse of money.

"Then…"

"You're wedding to him was fake… as well as him doing it for your child." Yukimura said laying the facts straight for her. "He was doing it for himself… if you check your account, a sizeable amount should be gone as well since he's been secretly withdrawing your funds and adding it to his."

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I told you, I have many connections." Yukimura said simply, "You were merely a pawn in his game as he tried to make me."

"His wife…"

"You may have heard of her… a formidable opponent in the business world… Mitsuzagu Jade."

"She owns the gem and jewelry company…" Leiling said with a small gasp.

"Exactly… while you are a runaway from China whose father is well known for elegant yet extravagant furniture." Yukimura finished.

"You…"

"You will now have a reason to call your father with a real means of standing in society."

"But many people have seen me with Cao…" Leiling said sadly.

"That's nothing a little money can't take care of… and you can always say that he was trying to pursue you."

"But I was seen HAPPY with him!"

"Kenzo will take care of that."

"Kenzo?"

"It would be the guy that I wanted you to marry." Yukimura said.

"Is this for an alliance as well?" Leiling asked

"I won't lie and say it's not… you're father's company cooperation will make up for what Wang did." Yukimura said turning his back to her. "We aren't align with Mitsuzagu so the money he transferred will no doubt end up as hers."

"I…"

"You have till the end of the night… Kenzo will be dropping by so he won't be a complete stranger."

Yukimura said as he stepped out of the living room. "Watch her kitten… I'm heading 'out' okay?"

"Aa…" Ryoma merely said as he looked at the girl who was trying her best not to cry aloud. It was quite pitiful that her life had ended up like this but this was life. There was only option one or two and she had to choose one. In Ryoma's opinion, he considered marrying Kenzo to be the better choice…he was a decent guy, a bit stoic but when he was in a good mood, he was an okay guy compared to the majority of Yukimura's 'connections'.

"Why me…" Leiling finally whispered out as she tried to hold her head up. Ryoma was impressed by her… even in the most dead-end of situations, her upbringing didn't bend.

'_You can take away anything but a person's will…'_

"Listen…" Ryoma said getting her to face him again with a strong face now instead of the whimpering one he had seen earlier that night. "I know I don't have a right to make your decision for you but… marry him."

"And I should believe because?" Leiling said looking at Ryoma with a formidable expression now. "How do I know you're not in it for the money as well?"

"Think what you may but I'd feel better if I didn't have to kill you tonight." Ryoma said bluntly. "Kenzo's not a bad guy… he's one of the better ones."

"That makes me feel lots better." Leiling said sarcastically. "And I can face my father any better with a drug dealing husband?"

"He doesn't deal with drugs, prostitution or anything like that. He's one of our cleaner connections." Ryoma confided. "He built his business from the ground up with his own hands."

"Then why is he mixed up with you guys." Leiling accused slightly through her dark eyes.

"Life isn't all smooth and paved for some of us." Ryoma said a bit harshly. "His path, his revenge… everything needs a toll and this is his toll to being a dominant leader."

"Just tell me!"

"Look lady." Ryoma said a bit irritated now. "If he wants you to know, he'll tell you… otherwise it's none of your business."

"Then why did you start defending him?" Leiling asked

"In the underworld, you do as your told, you don't dig your nose in other's business and you watch your back." Ryoma said looking at her with emotionless gold eyes as he recited what Yukimura taught him. "Otherwise… you end up with a bullet in your head."

"He loved me!"

"He loved your money and connections, get over it!" Ryoma said without a trace of remorse. " He only didn't have his cronies shoot us both because he hadn't finished stripping you of your valuables yet."

"Tell me I'm dreaming…" Leiling whispered

"Well you aren't… this is life." Ryoma muttered out. He shifted as he wondered how long he was going to have to guard her before Kenzo or Yukimura gets back.

XxX

"Gen hun!" Yukimura said wrapping a loose arm around his waist.

"Did you finish with your business?" Sanada asked as he continued stocking the backroom with extra drinks and ice.

"Almost… after I'm done will you play with me?" Yukimura asked leaning against Sanada's back.

"Aa…"

"Then-"

"Yuki-san…"

Yukimura suppressed a sigh and turned to see one of his longest employees waiting by the entrance.

"What is it Miko?" Yukimura said to the brown haired, red-eyed man.

"Kenzo has entered the club."

"Have him meet me in the private lounge." Yukimura said straightening to head to the private lounge.

"Aa.." Miko said and went to get Kenzo.

"Work… work…" Yukimura sighed out. "Then PLAY…"

XxX

Fukada Kenzo was used to being called on by Yukimura… it was repayment for Yukimura's help years ago. The only thing that bugged him tonight was the fact that Yukimura had informed him he would have a bride for Kenzo ready tonight. Kenzo didn't despise the opposite sex; he just had too many bad experiences with them. Kenzo noted the people in the club and nodded at Shishido as he passed with drinks for a group towards the back of the club. It was all too familiar yet not at the same time. It had been almost seven years since he's been doing this but the amount didn't matter.

"Fukada…"

"Ah..Miko." Kenzo greeted with a nod of greeting.

"Yuki-san would like to see you in the private lounge."

"I see…" Kenzo acknowledge and took the invitation to lead. He kept his mind and face blank and void of all emotions as he walked towards the lounge. Yukimura was extremely good at guessing the mood and thoughts of the people he talked to and this was one of those instances that he didn't want Yukimura digging through his emotions.

"Kenzo-kun…" Yukimura greeted. The dark-haired, amber eyed man was tall and well built from the training Yukimura himself had put him through. Overall, he was the ideal guy for Leiling… she was a beauty and he was handsomely striking… he wanted to see the product of two stunning people since Sanada and he were unable to show everyone how stunning his specimen would look.

"Yuki-san…" Kenzo greeted as he walked into the room. He was quite used to Yukimura's carefree greetings.

"It's good to see you… how's business?" Yukimura asked signaling Miko to step out and guard the door.

"It's going quite good actually." Kenzo said knowing that Yukimura was only stimulating small talk in case of other "ears".

"I've got you a bride… a pregnant one." Yukimura said as soon as the door shut and both were settles further into the lounge.

"I see…" Kenzo merely said. "You really didn't have to."

"But I did in this case… I consider it a gentle let down for her since you're a easier guy to get along with beside all the other candidates I know."

"I'm honored you think so." Kenzo said with a slight nod.

"Don't be so formal with me Kenzo-kun!" Yukimura said. "I know you have no wish to be tied down but this is absolutely necessary to make up for the recent losses I've been taking."

"I understand."

"Then quit acting like the sacrificial lamb." Yukimura chided lightly. "You're passive attitude gives it all off… you should know better than that by now."

"You know me too well…" Kenzo muttered.

"I can only wish I can know more about some of the people around me." Yukimura mussed out. "You're bride actually quite good looking…"

"Should I take her with me tonight?" Kenzo asked.

"Aa… do that if she decided to take you." Yukimura said with a sigh. "Hopefully she'll choose you over death… but anyways…"

"Was there more than that?" Kenzo asked.

"Yes… she'll probably have a bit of a hard time dealing with the 'boys' and their 'mates' so watch for that."

" I know how to care for what's mine." Kenzo said with confidence.

"I trust you do… now for the last part I need help with…" Yukimura said leaning a bit closer to Kenzo.

"What is it?" Kenzo asked noting the way Yukimura tone changed. It was obvious the next topic involved someone he personally favored.

"Ry is getting close to the goal he strives for." Yukimura said looking intently at Kenzo.

"I see… what assistance do you need with it?" Kenzo asked.

"He needs to get into Fuji corporations as an employee… of course that means he has to be hired first…"

"You want me to pull some strings?" Kenzo asked getting the drift almost immediately.

"Of course… he has to make the cut."

"I understand… I'll take care of that tonight." Kenzo assured.

"Great," Yukimura finished with a smile. "That settles our business so why don't you acquaint yourself with the bride to be?"

"How soon does my wedding have to be?" Kenzo asked as he stood along side Yukimura.

"As soon as possible… three weeks?"

"Basically I have a month to prepare everything, meet her family and settle headlines?" Kenzo asked working the knots in the situation out in his head.

" Aa… have fun then…"

"I'll try…"

XxX

Ryoma almost sighed in happiness as he saw Kenzo walk in and nod at him. That meant he could go home!

"Night Kenzo…" Ryoma said as he headed out. With a slight stretch

"Night Ry…" Kenzo echoed and waited for Ryoma to close the door before he looked at the women in the room. Judging from her stomach she was at least three to four months along… not only that he could tell she was proud and would have an unbending pride. Her straight back and upturned chin showcased that for sure.

"Chaolin Leiling huh…" Kenzo said sitting across from her.

"I suppose I need to answer that?" Leiling said not looking at him directly at all.

"You should if we are to get along." Kenzo said with a sigh.

"I take it you think I accept you?" Leiling said with a defiant look in her eyes when she looked at him.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be looking at me anymore…" Kenzo said just as bluntly as Yukimura and Ryoma had to her. "After all, you're not only carrying yours but your child life as well."

"You're right… and that's the only reason I'm agreeing to this insanity!" Leiling said through her frown.

"Well don't think I was quite desperate enough to pick you either." Kenzo said. "I'm only doing as I'm told but this can benefit us both… I'm willing to negotiate some terms."

"Like what?" Leiling asked.

"You be tolerant of me and I'll be with you," Kenzo said giving an example of what they could work on.

"So if I play the part of loving wife, you won't keep me from anything I wish for that is attainable?" Leiling asked.

"That sounds about right." Kenzo said with a small smile.

"Is this really happening to me?" Leiling asked after searching his face for a couple seconds.

"Yes… because it makes the both of us." Kenzo said with another small smile as he stood and offered his hand to her. "Let's go work out the details at home since we have to be married by the end of the month."

"What makes you so sure I won't kill you?" Leiling asked.

"I consider myself a good judge of character… and I just happen to know you're in for a loss if you get rid of me." Kenzo said tucking her hand through his. "When we leave this room, you must stay as close as you can to me."

"Aa…" Leiling merely said. She had felt that after accepting his outstretched hands, she was already accepting her future and new path.

XxX

Ryoma wasn't surprised by Jackal dragging out two guys roughly. It was almost a daily occurrence that someone was being thrown out of the club due to violence or verbal disputes due to alcohol and everything else done in the bar.

"Need help?" Ryoma asked heaving one guy up the stairs towards the exit without waiting foran answer.

"Done here?" Jackal merely said dragging the other guy up.

"Yeah…" Ryoma mumbled tossing the guy to the curb as Jackal tossed the other beside him.

"Night then…"

" Aa…" Ryoma said and walked away only to bump into someone who he almost sent flying into an oncoming car. Reaching out Ryoma grabbed the person by the waist and pulled them back to safety.

"Sorry about that." Ryoma said to the slender looking man. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I see… you're tossing people out and strong enough to bump me into the road… you're the bodyguard here then?" the man asked with a smile.

"Why don't you open yours eyes?" Ryoma asked eerily reminded of Yanagi-senpai.

"I just don't have to…" he said easily. " What is your name?"

"That, you don't need to know." Ryoma clarified with a small smirk on his lips. "Good night."

"Saa…. Interesting…"

XxX

"Hello?" Ryoma mumbled over the phone as he finally picked up after the fifth ring.

"Echizen right?"

"Aa!" Ryoma said sitting up as he remembered the voice of that stoic guy who gave him his interview yesterday morning.

"I was wondering f you could come in today to be introduced to the staff and boss."

"Right now? I'm hired?" Ryoma asked hopping out of bed and started looking for a clean suit.

"Aa… I'd say in an hour's time?"

"I'll be there." Ryoma confirmed and hung up. Quickly he started searching for everything with only the thought of victory on his mind.

'Here we go!'

XxX

"This is a rare event." Tezuka warned Ryoma slightly as they headed up to the top floor. "Usually the boss is out or doing whatever else but he's actually in today."

"Is he…" Ryoma questioned innocently. He couldn't wait to pull a gun on that old man who caused his family's death.

"Well not the main boss… he's overseas expanding right now but our stand-in boss… his son is in." Tezuka corrected.

"Son huh? He's not shown on TV or anything…" Ryoma said with a slight frown. He had known the old man had three kids and a wife but were kept hidden from view most of all the time.

" The president likes his family to stay away from headlines." Tezuka confirmed. "Everyone has seen them before but may not just have realized it."

"I see…" Ryoma said as he stepped out of the elevator behind Tezuka.

"Here we are…" Tezuka said as he nodded to the secretary sitting at her desk and knocked at Fuji's door.

"Come in Tezuka…" Fuji muffled voice came through the door.

Tezuka led the way in and stopped halfway to the desk with the person behind it. "The new intern, Echizen-san."

"Nice to meet you." Ryoma said with a bow before even looking at the man himself.

"I didn't know you frequented bars bodyguard-kun…"

Ryoma lifted a brow as he looked at the smiling CLOSE-EYED man behind the desk with an amused expression.

"This is the stand-in boss, Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka introduced.

Ryoma merely nodded and wondered what kind of luck had him running into his future boss… yesterday of all days as well.

* * *

A/N: That ends the chapter and please review before you move on to the next story

Sorry, couldn't find any translation


	5. Yukisan

A/N: It's been a long time! I'm so happy to be back from a very long Hiatus and am very sorry for it since many have convinced me I left behind lots of hopeful people so here I am! Back and writing for all of you! Don't worry, the Thrill community just has a lot of drifting writers who are indefinitely on hiatus or just gone.

I really hope **Lady Androgene, Unreal phantom, Sweet Obsidian Rain, Playgirl Eugene, InnoncentXSorrow, Firey Chronicles, Ishka, UtSuKuShIiMoOn (yes dear cousin, YOU!) **and many others will release some Thrill as well soon because it'd be boring only to read my own work and nothing new from fellow Thrillers. We must keep the thrill alive or else pillar pair will take over D:

Anyways review and enjoy this Back to School Release… if I'm on schedule then Halloween should have a mass update!

NOW go read and review and make me happy after such a long Hiatus!!

* * *

_MARYLOVER_- I suppose because of the darker theme and less fluff at the moment but it'll start to balance out later. I find exploring another side of canon characters can be very interesting. The smallest change of view can change the way you look at something and I seem to use that a lot XP

This chapter was full of her because she'll be a key player in many things later, it was a random 'normal' mission for Ryoma just to show his everyday underground life, it gave me the opportunity to showcase Yukimura's attitude to betrayers and it introduced Kenzo, who Ryoma will rely on heavily in some cases since he's already had HIS revenge with Yukimura's help.  
Fuji's story hasn't even started yet so get ready to hear about his life apposed to Ryoma's rougher one.

Lapis Rane- I'll assume the action and darker fics catches your attention then?

kisalamode- You'll be bombarded with that for the rest of the chapters since they've now met.

Nothing- No story of mine is complete without one appearance from him so when he does appear, expect the air to gleam and shine like the diva himself XD

RuByMoOn17- yes they did...and I rudely cut it off at the end XP

ReenaYuki-hime- he's not too unlucky…. But I'm sure the headache of having to deal with his boss will certainly make him think himself very unlucky.

Skryrssb- I did :D

Actually all the characters mentioned will continually pop into the story so whether they are canon or OC, they are going to play very big parts for the rest of the story and … conspiracy if I must say XD  
I had to do a little homework to set everything in the right direction all right XP Then again for every chapter I write I have to do a little research…which makes writing a chapter pretty hard. Most of the time, Club7, Fated and this one will take more research because of the settings and the field it deals with.  
We'll see who wins the position of 'Top' later on in the story… to early to tell at the moment since they've just met.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Well the exciting parts always come when the main people meet. XD

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

Rated: M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yuki-san**

**_Recap_**

"Nice to meet you." Ryoma said with a bow before even looking at the man himself.

"I didn't know you frequented bars bodyguard-kun…"

Ryoma lifted a brow as he looked at the smiling CLOSE-EYED man behind the desk with an amused expression.

"This is the stand-in boss, Fuji Syuusuke." Tezuka introduced.

Ryoma merely nodded and wondered what kind of luck had him running into his future boss… yesterday of all days as well.

"This must be fate!" Fuji said with smile to Ryoma.

"I'm not sure why you would say that." Ryoma said with a slight smile. He decided to play innocent about the incident last night.

"Not owning up?" Fuji teased with a quirk of his lips at the innocent look Ryoma was giving him. He was never wrong and this time he was positive the guy yesterday was the same one who stood before him although their attire was different…

How interesting…

"He's very qualified despite his inexperience and Fukada-san inquired yesterday if we had already snatched him."

"Fukada…" Fuji said noting Ryoma's slight quirk of the brow. It seems that Ryoma also wanted to work for Fukada… it was a good thing Tezuka hired him then.

"He's also quite good at-"Tezuka droned on about Ryoma's list of qualifications while Ryoma continued his innocent façade and Fuji observed Ryoma closely. He was interested in way more than Ryoma's creditability and talents….

"I'm more interested in Echizen's hidden eyes Tezuka." Fuji merely stated after concluding that Ryoma wasn't going to drop the act and Tezuka wasn't going to stop until he had listed every detail.

"What hidden eyes Fuji-san?" Ryoma asked looking straight t him, "My eyes are wide open, yours seem more hidden than mine."

'Simply amusing!' Fuji decided as a smile crossed his lips. "So it may seem…"Fuji stated with a slight chuckle, "but I've decided, you're going to be mine."

"Fuji!" Tezuka interjected.

"You two may leave… rather you can leave Tezuka I-"

"Let's go." Tezuka said fixing a glare on Fuji's amused face and pushing Ryoma out with his hands. A look of worry crossed his stoic face as he sincerely hoped Echizen wasn't going to get chased out of the company since Fuji had a tendency to do just that to the new recruits. They either couldn't stand his openness or they were victims of his attacks and ended badly for one reason or another.

"Don't let your guard down and get careless Echizen." Tezuka finally said after a long moment of silence as they walked down the hall to where Ryoma would be stationed. "Fuji is…"

"Don't worry Tezuka-senpai… I can take care of myself. "Ryoma assured. His mind was elsewhere and it was on the "recommendations" Tezuka had mentioned to Fuji

'Yuki-san…'

xXx

_**Later**_

"Okaeri (welcome back) Darling!"

Ryoma closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he suppressed the urge to throttle Niou.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Niou asked following Ryoma into his apartment.

"Yeah…how the fuck did you get in my apartment?" Ryoma asked taking off his suit to don a black wife beater and search for more comfortable pants.

"Geez, What a nice greeting!" Niou stated with grin. " I suppose a 'I'm home' was too hard to say."

The only answer Niou got was the slamming of the door in his face as he heard Ryoma continue to change.

"Your attitude gets worse by the day doesn't it? " Niou said leaning against the door with a small sigh. 'Whatever happened to the little boy I used to know…nowadays it's always a door slamming in my face or a blunt, evil reply… or-"

Ryoma almost smiled brightly as he swung open the door to have Niou fall back and butt-first onto his floor.

"That was mean Ryo-chan," Niou said with a frown.

"I'm Sorry," Ryoma said with innocent eyes staring at Niou. "I had NO idea that you were bad mouthing me and leaning on my bedroom door."

"Somehow I find it scary that you're apologizing and looking that cute." Niou said standing to give his butt a good rub.

"As I was saying… when you were younger, you were so much cuter because I could imitate scary sounds outside your door and you'd cower into a little ball on your bed because you couldn't admit that you were sc-"

"Get out!" Ryoma almost roared.

"But I haven't-" Niou started again only to see Ryoma's hand flip behind him and a gun pointed dead center on his forehead made him rethink what he should say next. He had to admit the boy was so quick if he an enemy he'd be dead by now.

"Kindly move your ass out or my gun will show your body out." Ryoma said with a cross expression and annoyed scowl.

"After I spent all this time trying to tell you Yuki-san sent for you as soon as you came in." Niou said backing slowly away from the gun pointed at him.

"You mean all the embarrassing moments you put me through in all seven years you took care of me."

"I only wished I could've care for you as long as Yuki-san did… I'm jealous he got to baby you at thirteen."

"I'm very happy to have spent three years of my life living with Yuki-san NOT knowing you." Ryoma stated searching for his jacket as he slid on his comfortable shoes. "Did he mention why he wanted to see me?"

"Not in particular," Niou said with a small smile. " Although he did mention something about business last night."

"I see…" Ryoma said grabbing the stuff he needed before he turned to leave. As he was leaving though, he turned back and frowned at Niou. " When I get back I want you no where near my apartment."

"I won't have time to wait for you anyways hun!" Niou said with a smirk. "I have to work tonight."

"Good, do something productive for once." Ryoma said before shutting the door and headed down the hall.

"Going out Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma glanced up to see Mei standing by the stairs down.

"Aa..." Ryoma merely said pushing past her. All the tenets living in the apartment complexes had always greeted him nicely but Mei and An were always trying to draw him out of his shell more to socialize with them.

"Have a good night then."

Ryoma didn't answer as he hurried downstairs. If there was one thing he learned, it was to never get close or be close to anyone. After all… he had to see if the "recommendations" he had heard from Tezuka had come from Yuki-san or not… even if his gut was already saying Yuki had interfered.

xXx

**_King's Casino Royale_**

"Kitten!" Yukimura said as soon as Ryoma walked into the private back lounge.

"You interfered didn't you Yuki-san." Ryoma said ignoring the presence of everyone else in the room to go straight towards the smiling man sitting next to Sanada.

"Eh? I have no idea what you're talking about Kitten." Yukimura said with a soft, lost look.

"Don't bullshit me with the look you taught me Yuki-san." Ryoma said with a slight frown. "I thought about it on the way here and it could only be you."

"Hn…you told me to help you with your revenge didn't you?" Yukimura finally said after a slight chuckle. " But those matters should be between you and me at another time. We're gathered today because of an alliance."

"I think we should kill Wang-san and his bitch!" An older man from the other end of the table said.

"And I told you Wang has been taken cared of." Yukimura said with a slight frown of displeasure. "W are here to talk about accepting Leiling into our group with open arms since she had no idea of Wang's double crossing."

"She's Wang's bitch?" Someone from the back voiced out as Kenzo and Leiling walked in from the entrance to the back lounge.

"She was his fiancée he kept." Yukimura acknowledge as he ushered for Leiling to sit beside Ryoma and Kenzo to sit on the other side of her.

"She should've been killed as well!" one proclaimed and a few others agreed while murmurs of opinions filled the lounge.

"Then who would cover my losses?" Yukimura asked looking specifically at the guy who had proclaimed that Leiling be killed.

No one spoke as they all looked form one to another.

"This is why I'm leader." Yukimura said clearly. "She is the only way to access my money."

"Then we kill her?" A guy asked. A roar of agreeing continued to rise until Kenzo slammed down a book from the nearby bookshelf on the table to gain everyone's attention. When he had the majority of their attention, he spoke clearly and harshly.

"Anyone who dares to touch my wife shall be my enemy." Kenzo stated. "You shall all accept her and our child."

"Child? Her? What is this nonsense Kenzo!" an elder stood across the table in anger. "Don't tell me the black-eyed witch has bewitched you as well!"

"Any more insult and I'll call all of you enemies!"

"Yuki-san?" The majority said looking at Yukimura who looked only mild interested in the fight while fully distracted with Sanada next to him.

"Hm?"

"What do you say to this despicable thing?" The elder spat out glaring at Leiling who had neither flinched, cowered, or fallen underneath all the sneers, rudeness and pointed accusations at her.

"Why I am behind Kenzo one hundred percent." Yukimura said with a wide smile to everyone present. "You should never think otherwise."

"Yuki-san agrees as well…"

"Should we-"

"Mutiny if we disagree…"

The whole table was tense as everyone discussed the matter and one by one they all reluctantly nodded their agreement to the arrangement as well.

"Wonderful!" Yukimura said standing with a slight smile. "The wedding shall be held two weeks from today… I WILL see every single one of you there right?"

"Aa…" many people uttered and sighed out. It was usually like this at the meeting. Everyone would eventually, no matter how big the issue was, conform to whatever Yuki-san thought it was best to do. This situation was no different from all the other times and honestly; Ryoma really didn't care for it. His goal was something different, something money couldn't buy.

"Dismissed!" Yukimura said watching all of them shuffle out while he ushered Kenzo and Ryoma closer to his side.

"Thank you for the string pulling Kenzo, my little kitten has gotten in."

"It was no problem," Kenzo said turning to face Ryoma now who stood beside him. " I hope your revenge comes soon."

"Thank you Kenzo-san…" Ryoma said with a slight nod. " You really didn't have to."

'It was nothing… if you two could excuse me though, I have to finalize a visit from Leiling's family today and I promised to go with her to her doctor's appointment."

"You may go and watch your back Kenzo."

"Always," Kenzo merely replied as he guided Leiling out of the club.

"Kitten…" Yukimura called out softly as he noted that Ryoma seemed to be also taking his leave.

"What is it Yuki?"

" I may have gotten you in but-"

"But?"

"The hard part you must do alone."

"What hard part is that?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown.

"Gaining their trust."

xXx

**Emperor's Bar**

Ryoma stepped through the back door of the club and nodded his goodbye to Yukimura and Sanada.

"Have a good night kitten…want me to have someone wake you up on time tomorrow?" Yukimura asked reaching out to finger the simple gold chain that stood out from Ryoma's black outfit."

"Yadda, you'd definitely have Niou-senpai do it." Ryoma said with a frown.

"You don't like Niou?" Yukimura asked with a hint of a chuckle.

"Not particularly," Ryoma said with a sigh as he headed to the front.

"Night!" Ryoma said passing Shishido on one of his rounds.

"Night Echizen." Shishido said back as he passed by with a tray of drinks.

"Ja Jackal! Ryoma said barely sparing him a glance.

"Headed home for the night Echizen?"

Ryoma turned his head slightly to see his boss leaning against the side of the building seemingly waiting…. for him.

"Is it a past time of yours to stalk employees as well?" Ryoma asked walking by him as if he didn't exist.

"I told you, I'm going to have you." Fuji said walking with Ryoma. "Are we going to your house?"

"Why would I take my stalker straight into my sanctuary?" Ryoma asked bluntly. "I'm about to walk you down to Shibuya where I will cleanly loose you in the night's crowd and walk home alone."

"Well that's quite mean to tell me the plan… I shall keep an eye on you then." Fuji said with a slight chuckle of amusement. He hadn't had so much fun since he tried to corner a rebellious lawyer into going out with him. " You're to keep me company tonight though, I order it as your boss and are you still planning on taking time to lose me?"

"You should be glad I'm taking a detour from home just to get rid of you." Ryoma scowled out.

"What do you like to do Echizen? What's your first name? Tezuka was really mean since he hid your profile."

"None of your-"

"Ry… what are you doing in Shibuya?" Kirihara asked stopping to see if he was who he thought he was.

"No particular reason dumbass!" Ryoma said with glare at Kirihara. Sometimes he could really hate the acquaintances he knew.

"Ry huh?" Fuji said with a smile. "What a nice name."

"Who's that?" Kirihara asked glancing at Fuji. " I thought that kind wasn't your kind but you really like the fragile look huh?"

"Eh? Am I not the first?" Fuji asked with a slight frown.

"You were never one to begin with." Ryoma said irritated at both males now. " You shut your mouth." Ryoma said pointing at Kirihara before he continued deeper into the nightlife at Shibuya.

"Ry-kun…" Fuji said following his closely. "You're still not planning on losing me are you? How about things you like to do…"

"Look!" Ryoma said turning around to face Fuji with a blank expression. "I think you should just give up because I'm positive I can find enough shit on you to threaten that 'perfect' record at work."

"I love a challenge… plus I highly doubt you could Ry…eh…"

Fuji had opened his eyes to see nothing but a crowd in front and back of him. Without himself realizing it, the sly Ry had gone and lost him.

'Fine… you win this round…' Fuji thought silently as he scanned the crowd once more. He himself could barely believe that he'd lost his prey.

xXx

**_Ryoma_**

Walking down the street, Ryoma itched to reach for a smoke from his pocket but he knew he shouldn't. He was slowly cutting back on smoking and he already had his two for the day.

Thinking back on his position now, he could understand Yuki-san's influential power over the underground world. Kenzo had told him that before he even joined their world Yuki-san had established himself as formidable by himself. But it was the incident where Yukimura poured a whole drink of martini on a big lord in the underworld that got him famous. Three groups had targeted him at that time and he had single-handedly taken out all three groups and was well on his way into destroying more. The man may not look like much but Ryoma knew best. He had spent nine years with Yuki and in all those years he had seen all of Yuki's mood and power.

'The leaders were right to not disagree.' Ryoma thought silently as he turned into the silent apartment complex.

xXx

**_Back at Emperor's Bar_**

"Seiichi…"

"What is it?" Yukimura asked looking at Sanada from where he sat calculating money.

"Do you consider Kenzo your closest son?"

"No I don't." Yukimura said without hesitation. " Why do you ask?"

"Something I couldn't help but hear…"

Yukimura chuckled and put his calculations away to walk over and sit on Sanada's lap. "I consider Ryoma my closest son."

"Why?" Sanada asked with a quirk of his brow. "It never seems as if you two are close with him being so rebellious."

"Baka!" Yukimura said kissing the side of Sanada's mouth. "my kitten relies on me so it's much cuter than Kenzo…Kenzo-kun doesn't rely on me as much."

"I thought the point of us raising, "kids" was to teach them to depend only on themselves and live."

"I know… but my kitten is a bit different… When he came to us…he hadn't lost 'IT' yet." Yukimura said with a small sigh.

"Lost what?" Sanada asked a bit confused.

"His sense Hun…. even now, he's hesitant and that gives me some hope that he can be who he once was."

Sanada didn't say more. Sometimes not even he could understand his lover's logic.

* * *

A/N: End of the chapter so please do review and move along to the next update if you haven't already! Thank you for your time!


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

A/N: Sorry for the late update XP

I've just been busy so this update will be released and hopefully another few stories on Veteren's day will be released. After that I will go on to edit the first chapter of Gene and my collab story. Yep, I'm running full-time writing schedules between school, work and other activities in my life so please bare with it and review for me!

* * *

MARYLOVER- Kenzo and Leiling are going to play big secondary roles on development and such so I hope everyone gets used to them soon because they're going to have scenes where the main character won't even be in. We'll get into each 'head' boss in detail as time gets on but for now they will have minimal parts as well as the staff at Emperor's bar. You can tell I'm by far, not even halfway through the beginning of my story XD

'Gaining their trust' does have many, many ways! :D you are starting to think like me!

LOL

Fuji has his resources and from what he's already gathered, he already knows Ryoma isn't all-innocent and is hiding something. Trust will be distributed cautiously but yes; the game will be played between them and many. But knowing me, the intricate lines of fates tend to cross over each other a lot and connect towards the end. The title has a lot to do with emotions and reflection of one's thoughts and soul… maybe even more.

You understand? YAY! Someone understands! Whether he will get his freedom or live like Kenzo is to be decided in the future as well as the meaning of 'son'.

Ugh! I feel like you make me reveal much more than I intend to when I write… maybe because you're one of the few who find the big impacts I write of and question me on it XP

Enough talking for now… or else I'll say more than I need to XD

cheriesluv – Well I'm trying to create an equal balance of everything in the story right now so hopefully it feels that way since the fic WILL get darker as time progresses to the real deal.

CrystalKitteN-MeW- That's right! The darkness is fading a bit so Fuji can do what he wants to do but the mood, or should I say color of the story will shift depending on whose scene it is and whose thoughts we will be going through.

RuByMoOn17- Well he was always an awesome buchou… now he just gets to be even better.

Playgirl Eugene- Niou tends to hang a lot onto Ryoma and babies him like Yukimura so they are by far the most annoying to Ryoma. Fuji's view gets to be in this chapter as he explains his perfection in contrast to Ryoma's days of darkness. For sure they will only be rallying more since each has made their decision to not give in to the other.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Franklin Gothic Book"; panose-1:2 11 5 3 2 1 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Moonlight Chronicle- you should have some courage to post it so the fandom doesn't die. ^^

TeNsHi No ToIkI- He just has his own reasons and logic. :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: More Than Meets The Eye**

**Recap-**

**[a/n: This time, I'm just going to recap big events of the last chapter ]**

- Fuji 'claims' Ryoma as his prey

-The 'underground lords' decide to "accept" Leiling as Kenzo's wife due to Yuki's opinion

-Ryoma ditches Fuji in Shibuya

-Sanada and Yukimura have a talk about their 'sons.'

**_Morning_**

_**Fuji. Corporation**_

_**Boss's office**_

Fuji let out another sigh as he continued to tap his pen on the desk while drifting off into his own world. He was bored and the feeling of wanting to escape this suffocating room was eating at him. Setting his pen down he glanced at the paperwork and frowned as all the pages with 'detailed' and 'logical' proposals were all too easy! It was a matter of looking at the ten-page paper and getting one conclusion… and that had been absolutely interesting… five years ago!

That's right! Fuji Syuusuke was bored of his uptown life, his high-class "friends", his good-natured fiancée, and even his mother's night parties she threw.

The fact was, he hadn't been ignored in a good ten years! That's right! Every since the winter his father hit the jackpot with his ideas and up started Fuji corporation, everyone knew his father and family. Despite how their father hid them, it became common knowledge that Fuji-san's oldest son was a prodigy.

Everyone took note of how he was always in the top five in academics, a regular for the tennis team, a polite, upstanding man who would take over the business. Others ignored him in contempt and jealousy while others tried to worm their way into being "friends" any way possible. Then again, he himself wasn't a short-tempered guy who was flexible. He hadn't refused his parents when they got him a fiancée, he didn't refuse the position his father gave him when he went out of country to expand three years ago and he never said no to what he could do for his family. So shouldn't it be forgivable that he dated girls and guys and fooled around moderately. Shouldn't it be okay that he date whom he wanted to date if he did the work?

After all, three years ago, his father wasn't doing too well and decided it was best to expand to try to gain more profit. It had been his ideas and suggestions that kept the stocks rising, it had been his persuasion and authority that made everyone back down from wanting to swallow his father's company. Syuusuke had worked to keep the company afloat, had tore down other companies best defenses to stand by them equally and now that they had a steady income and rise, the company was demanding he work harder and make it rise faster? Really… he had no wish to do it anymore….

"Syuusuke…"

"Something wrong Tezuka?" Fuji asked not even glancing over to where he knew Tezuka would be standing. After all, Tezuka did the same thing everyday as if it was a ritual.

"We need to talk about Echizen."

"Oh yes," Fuji said dropping everything with an eager smile towards Tezuka. "which section is he working in? Where is his file?"

"I don't want to deal with another employee leaving because of you Syuusuke." Tezuka stated with a sigh. "I don't want to go through the headache of finding someone around Echizen's caliber again-"

"He won't leave… it's not like him." Fuji stated with a chuckle.

"Who are you to know that?" Tezuka demanded.

"His boss." Fuji said smiling at Tezuka. " So why don't you stop hiding his file and do your job so I can enjoy mine."

"Your father will be back in three months and-"

"By then I will have re-focused because Ryo will already be mine and I will be looking for a new prey." Fuji brushed off as if this was nothing but a game.

"I wish you were more serious sometimes." Tezuka said with a slight sigh. "The company hasn't had any growth in three months and the executives are worrying themselves while you-":

"Stop complaining Kuni, we haven't dropped either so all your fusses are for nothing." Fuji said staring out the window. "I wonder… where he is at…"

xXx

_**Fuji corp.**_

_**6**__**th**__** floor**_

Ryoma yawned in boredom as he dropped off the rest of his work with the section manager. As soon as he saw the work given to him a few hours ago, he almost fell asleep. He had done typing and these types of work for Kenzo, he could do it with his eyes closed… which he spent half the time doing.

"Senpai, I'm done for the day." Ryoma said placing a hand on the man in charge while the section manager checked on other things.

"Then do load two on the manager's desk." The solemn guy said adjusting his glasses briefly again before his hands danced across his board again.

"I finished that as well." Ryoma said with a slight sigh.

"Well then… go to the next section and see if they need anything else." He said pointing down the corridor.

"Fine," Ryoma said stuffing his hands into his pockets as he strolled out care freely.

BUMP

Ryoma frowned as the guy who carelessly ran into him. He watched as the man scrambled for his papers that fell when they ran into each other and Ryoma watched him without helping. When he straightened Ryoma waited for an apology… only to NOT get one.

"Oi… is that all you do to people you run into?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown.

"Sorry… I was a bit stressed." He apologized with a sigh.

"Over what?" Ryoma asked looking at the papers he held.

"Over the progress of the company of course."

"Oh… so you're one of those executives huh?" Ryoma stated leaning against the wall as he took the papers from the guy's hands and skimmed the data.

"Hey! Those are confidential!" He interjected with a protest.

"Hn… no real change in the last six months huh?" Ryoma said handing the papers back. " According to your data, if it's correct, the company is lacking in the sales department."

"It is.. A bit." The guy said with a slight frown.

"Then increase advertisement, lower prices and decrease production." Ryoma said with a sigh as if it was the easiest answer to come up with.

"But what about the workers… if we decrease production then they'll surely go on strike since we'll have to lay-off people and cut their hours." The guy groaned out.

"Let me tell you how it works." Ryoma said with taking a nearby seat, which provoked the guy to follow and sit as well. " There is always a slump in business somewhere down the line but you have to deal with it professionally. Don't lay-off anyone." Ryoma said simply.

"But cutting their hours will-"

"Will get them angry and strike against the company right?" Ryoma said with a smile. " Let them."

"What? Then who will keep producing the products everyday?" The guy said still lost at the logic Ryoma was using.

"You forget the company has already produced more than enough to last s good amount of time right?"

"Yes…"  
"And before they strike, they'll still produce a bit right?"

"Yes…" The guys said again not getting the drift of the conversation as well.

" That should cover for the losses until your advertisement s hit a climb again." Ryoma stated.

"But the money…"

"There is no need to pay workers that are striking right? For all the days they spend striking they are loosing money and you are gaining money aren't you?" Ryoma asked. Sometimes he felt like everyone around him were simpletons… why was it so hard to get his point across?

"So we don't have to pay the workers which would give us income!" The guy said with a smile.

"Yes… and that extra money and the increase in sales can be fixed with the strike."

"How?" The guy asked lost again.

"You take maybe two-fourths of the profit and make a deal with the workers. They get their hours back and you increase their pay but a few hundred yen." Ryoma said with a smile.

"But then wouldn't we have lost the profit back?"

"Successful companies take all their money and reinvest it within the company." Ryoma said standing. " Besides, if you take the way I tell you there will be an increase no matter how you look at it… the other two-fourths you don't give goes into profit doesn't it?"

"It does!" The guy said reviewing the basis of the plan. " Since we're at a dead end… it won't hurt to use your plan!"

"Please… it'll make working here a lot easier." Ryoma said strolling away. " Mada mada…."

These people weren't worth his time or effort but he'd be damn if HE weren't the one to make Fuji bow before him.

'I'll make you fall to the lowest only after you've tasted pure victory!' Ryoma thought with a small smirk. Life was good if you know how to play the cards.

xXx

_**Fukada corp.**_

_**CEO's office.**_

"Nervous that he won't approve of me?"

Leiling glanced up to see her husband-to-be's amber eyes staring straight at her as if reading every emotion she had like a book.

"Not really…" Leiling pushed off her expression with a brief, polite smile.

"I won't embarrass you… I'm not a total gangster." Kenzo said glancing back to his desk where he had been reading some documents while waiting for his future in-laws visit.

"I wasn't afraid you would be an embarrassment!" Leiling protested. " I'm just nervous of how they'll take all this… especially since I haven't been home in six months…"

"I already informed them that I was the one who kidnapped you and bewitched you." Kenzo stated.

"WHAT?" Leiling said standing abruptly. " Why, that's a total lie!"

"So you'd prefer I tell them the truth?" Kenzo asked standing to walk around his desk towards her.

"Not…"

"Sit down love…" Kenzo said settling her back on the sofa. " You're messing up your dress."

"So you're more worried about the dress you spent a fortune on huh?"

"Whoever I said I spent a fortune on the dress… it was too little to be considered a fortune." Kenzo said easily before grasping her hand softly. " You can't be acting so indifferent to me… it would be bad acting in front of your family."

"Oh and I suppose you've lied with a straight-face before huh?"

"I have…" Kenzo said not bothering to deny that fact. The slight knock at the door disrupted the both of them and Kenzo wrapped an arm around Leiling before telling the person to come in.

"Sir, The Chaolin's have arrived." His secretary said walking in with a polite smile.

"Show them in," Kenzo said as he glanced at Leiling briefly before he guided her to greet her parents.

"Mom…" Leiling greeted with a shaky breath as her mother appeared first through the doorway searching for her daughter.

"Leiling!" Her mother gasped out as she drew her daughter into her arms.

Kenzo took the time to analyze her mother as they embraced. She looked like she was approaching her early fifties although her face showed little aging and the beauty still shone through. Slender and soft was the conclusion he drew from her actions and look. Turning his attention to the man beside her, he knew he'd have the most trouble with the father. The frown that was naturally on his lips showed Kenzo clearly that he was the authoritative person in the family and the one he'd have to deal with.

"Chaolin-san…" Kenzo greeted, lightly touching Leiling's hand to bring her attention back to her father.

"Dad…" Leiling greeted a bit timidly. Actually it was the most timid side Kenzo had ever seen of Leiling since meeting her a few days ago.

"You…"

Leiling's father ignored her completely and concentrated on Kenzo solely. He actually didn't mind the slight challenge as her father dares to analyze him with hawk eyes… he rather deal with a formidable man they a weak one anyways.

"I'm Fukada Kenzo," Kenzo said politely. " If you can all take a seat, I'm sure we have much to discuss."

"I-"

"Honey…" Leiling's mother said laying a hand on her husband's arm. "We should listen to what he has to say first."

"There's no reason for him to explain anything! If he was serious with our Leiling, he would've explained six months ago!" He barked out.

"Close the door and stay outside." Kenzo said calmly to his secretary and the guards that escorted the Chaolin's up. After everyone backed out Kenzo offered both Leiling's parents a seat and begrudgingly, Leiling's father accepted.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get the courage to call and ask that you give your daughter to me." Kenzo apologized. "But you may be content that I did not want to marry your daughter only because she is your daughter Chaolin-san."

As Kenzo explained why they were not contacted Leiling watched amazed by how calm and composed he was when her father was practically on the verge of killing him. She was in awe by the sincerity that he'd loved her now and forever reflected from his eyes as calmly edged an opening to show that he was very suitable. It wasn't the first time her husband-to-be impressed her but every time he did, she felt guilty… because she would ruin his life. There was nothing between them; nothing except Yuki-san.

"I convinced her to run away with me,"

"That's-" Leiling started finding her voice… he hadn't talked to her of what the story would be so she was clueless but to shoulder all the blame himself was too much! He wasn't even involved!

"That's what Leiling dear?" Her mother questioned looking at her daughter intently now.

"I ran on my own accord… he didn't do such a thing!" Leiling said.  
"I refuse to believe you'd do something like that on your own!" Her father roared out. "Did he threaten you to say such things to me and –"

"No he didn't!" Leiling said angrily as she tried to focus on her father… slowly her vision blurred and she was trying to focus but the harder she tried the more fatigue she felt at the moment… what could she say?

"Close your eyes darling…"

Leiling did as she was told. His calm soothing voice made her feel as if everything was going to be okay and unconsciously she trusted him to handle the situation.

"Chaolin-san," Kenzo said with a firm, serious tone now, "I feel obliged to not estrange your daughter from you no longer; that is the only reason I have arranged for this meeting. If you continue to be unreasonable like that in front of Leiling then I won't stand for it!"

"Ken..zo… I need to …" Leiling whispered against Kenzo's chest and although she felt his heartbeat quicken, he calmly excused them and picked her up to head to the adjacent door to take her to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach of everything she had eaten thirty minutes ago.

"What's wrong with our daughter?" Her mother questioned as Kenzo guided Leiling back to her spot at the sofa asking quietly if she require anything besides a drink of water.

Leiling merely shook her head and contently laid her head against Kenzo's shoulder as she waited for him to hand her a cup of water.

'Didn't you hear my wife's ques-"

"I heard her perfectly fine Chaolin-san… now if you would allow me to attend to Leiling quickly before I answer, everything will be okay." Kenzo said quite bluntly as he handed Leiling the cup of water and watched her drink it down.

"My daughter's condition…"

"She's fine," Kenzo said with a soft smile to Leiling's mother. "She's just pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" Her mother breathed out looking at her daughter in almost a panic… ' How far…"

"Almost four months." Leiling confirmed with a smile to both her parents. " That's why I asked that Kenzo contact the both of you… I want you both to be a part of… our baby's life."

"You1" Leiling's father stood in anger as he pointed a finger in anger at Kenzo. " You dare to get our daughter pregnant as well?"

"Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have touched your daughter in the six months she's lived with me?" Kenzo asked calmly looking at Leiling's father with a slight raised brow.

"Well… I just can't accept this!" Leiling's father said taking a seat reluctantly once he knew he had backed himself into a corner.

"So you'd rather be separated from Leiling and our child's life?" Kenzo asked laying the truth in front of him. Honestly, Kenzo hoped he was playing his cards right. These kinds of situations were better for Yuki-san to handle but hopefully if he could work the situation right, he'd have Leiling's father covering the losses that Yuki-san took.

"I'm taking her back with me!" Leiling's father decided with a somewhat fierce frown.

"To face disgrace at a pregnant unwed daughter when I'm perfectly able to provide for the both of them and willing to marry her?" Kenzo asked bluntly tightening his grip on Leiling's shoulder to showcase his 'devotion' to her.

"Who said she was having the kid at all?" Her father countered.

"So you'd risk your daughter's life to have an abortion rather than have my child who I was and an willing to claim? You're being selfish towards your pride only Chaolin-san." Kenzo stated simply to him.

"And how can I be sure you're not marrying her for anything besides love?" The man decided.

"I took her from you to another country, lived with her six months, gave her my child and now want to marry her Chaolin-san… is there actually a way I would do all this if I didn't love her?"

"How do I know you're not in this for her fortune?" He demanded looking at Kenzo perfectly composed face for a slip-up.

"Because I have my own fortune Chaolin-san… having hers would only benefit our child and not me in any way since I have my own right?"

"So you think-"

"Honey!"

Both men turned to look at Leiling's mother. Her brown eyes showed slight anger yet was gentle in a way as well.

"I believe we should trust our daughter's judgement and le t her marry him… he seems sincere."

"Seems… seems isn't good enough for me I-"

"What do you want?" his wife asked with a saddened look. " As it is now, she seems content to remain with him and if we interfere, we won't be doing anything but what my parents did to you."

"Our situation was different! Your father wanted me to prove myself!"

"Then how do you want him to prove himself to you darling? "His wife asked with a slight frown at her husband's illogic reasoning now. "He has this company to raise our daughter and their child, he's shown nothing but respect for the both of us and he complies to my daughter with sincerity… what more can we hope for in a son-in-law."

"But his attitude is just-"

"You're not marrying him, Leiling is." His wife gently explained with a small smile. " It's time we let her go…."

"But after all the time we spent searching for her… how can you just forget all those restless nights of us-"

"But she's in front of us now isn't she… such things can be forgiven."

"I cannot!" He said with accusing eyes at Kenzo.

"Then you'll take away our only daughter's happiness?" His wife asked. " Are you going to be just like my parents who refused to marry me off because you weren't to their taste?"

"I am not like that… But she's our only child… the company." Leiling's father protested.

"Shall go to her… and through her to her child as well his company." Leiling's mother explained to her husband as she rested a loving hand over her husband's. " Let's let them be."

"I…" Leiling's father started then sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair roughly. "FINE! You all win."

"Dad…" Leiling said with a soft smile." Thank you…"

"But don't be too happy!" he warned Kenzo. " I'll be tracking you for the next few days… I'll never feel comfortable unless I know you can handle my business."

"Yours?" Kenzo asked.

"Well I'm not getting any younger boy! Since you stole my daughter and she's pregnant, you'll have to manage the company… I'm determined to pass it to my line!" Leiling's father stated. "So obviously you'll have to take care of the company until she's ready to take over it."

"But-" Kenzo started to protest only to see Leiling's father hand rise to silence him.

"I've never won against my wife despite how obedient she is… when it comes to a topic that concerns her, she won't relent. I'm wanting to retire boy and live out the rest of my life with my wife peacefully in the countryside."

"I'll do my best," Kenzo said bowing to Leiling's father with a smile. Although it had seemed impossible for a few minutes before, he had successfully accomplished his mission.

"For now… why don't we leave Kenzo to his work?" Leiling's mother suggested. " We've taken up more than your time."

"It's not trouble at all." Kenzo smiled as he stood and helped Leiling up. "Please go with Leiling to my house."

"If you don't mind then," Leiling's mother smiled kindly at Kenzo.

"Not at all, whatever makes Leiling happy will make me just as happy." Kenzo said in his most sincere tone.

Both parents nodded and mentioned wanting to discuss the wedding that night before heading out.

"Leiling?" Her mother asked looking as her since she didn't make a move to follow them out the door.

"Just a minute mom… I need to talk to Kenzo privately." Leiling said with a smile.

"Okay… your father and I will wait here." Her mother said stepping out to the outer office where Kenzo's secretary was stationed and shut the door behind her.

"You're good." Leiling said as soon as the door shut.

"Years of practice." Kenzo merely said letting her go to walk towards his desk.

"I'm sorry my father yelled at you for no reason…"

"No need… If it were my daughter I'd be almost as illogical." Kenzo confirmed.

"So you basically got what you wanted now…" Leiling said with a sigh.

"Yuki-san got what he wanted, not me." Kenzo reminded her. " Would you like to go over our terms and shop for things you're going to need later tonight?"

Leiling swallowed hard as she wondered why he could treat her so nicely yet so indifferently at the same time. He was unlike anything or anyone she had ever seen before.

"Why?' She asked softly looking at Kenzo's unreadable amber eyes. "Why are you doing this for a child that's not even yours… for a woman you don't even love?

"I told you." Kenzo said helping her into her coat gently. "I'm not completely heartless and as long as you're my wife, I won't deny you anything I can give."

"But-"

"I would never condemn a child for its parents wrongs… you don't have to fear that I won't treat your child as my own… Yuki-san picked me up when I was in need most as well so I would never turn you out…unless…"

"Unless?"

"You betrayed my trust." Kenzo said seriously.

xXx

_**Emperor**__**'s Bar**_

"I'm glad it went well…" Yukimura breathed out as he listened to the details from Kenzo over the phone. It seemed his scheme to get his losses back were successful… that's why he didn't doubt his son's… the ones who never failed him.  
"Ahh…" Yukimura said between breathing. "Then I'll talk to you tomorrow night when you show up with your wife-to-be…. Ja."

Yukimura let out a moan as he turned his gaze to Sanada who was busy thrusting inside him while teasing his tip.

"Did you really have to push me so hard while I talked to Kenzo?" Yukimura groaned out as bursts of white filled his field of vision again when Sanada angled just right.

"Hn… you're pretty good on the phone though… he probably didn't even know…"

Yukimura merely chuckled as he drew Sanada closer to him again.

"I love you Gen…"

xXx

_**Fuji Corp.**_

_**Break**__** time**_

Ryoma tried his best to finish his cup of coffee as the girls behind him continue to giggle loudly and comment on how good looking he was right down to his nice worked hands that would definitely 'feel great on the body'.

"Mhmmmm, you are going to be good." A slight whisper near his left ear said as he felt slender hands trace the front of his pants enticingly.

Ryoma didn't need to see the person to know who it was. The annoying voice was already becoming as annoying as Niou-senpai's.

"Obviously the boss doesn't know that he just committed sexual harassment which is, punishable by law." Ryoma stated giving Fuji's cheerful a glare.

Fuji merely chuckled and traced a finger down Ryoma's cheek gently. " Aren't you going to bend to my will yet?"

Ryoma merely sighed and faced Fuji ignoring the girls who were now commenting on the scene they had just witnessed between the boss and the new employee. " Am I going to become a god soon?" Ryoma questioned.

"Probably not." Fuji said with a small smile.

"Then NO," Ryoma stated brushing Fuji off as he tossed his cup into the trashcan smoothly.

Fuji made no move to follow as he eyes opened to focus on Ryoma's back.

'He's definitely more than meets the eye….' Fuji decided as he glanced at the file he held. The file titled Echizen was going to tell him a lot more about his prey all right.

* * *

A/N: That ends this chapter and the beginning is starting to develop finally :D

Please take the time to review and for sure I'll update soon again!


	7. Forceful Pursuing

A/N: I'm Back! And freaking late! :D

This was originally supposed to be released for St. White's day but tests before Spring Break always suck!

BUT I promise PROMISE that for my anniversary in April I'll have a MASSIVE update!

Till then read and review these for me :D

* * *

MT Lyfe- I'm happy to see you enjoying this story. Although this is based on business like Fated, it's a deeper hate and revenge theme then Fated. Ryoma and Fuji will be baiting and trapping each other from here on out so their deepest secrets and desires are only bound to fall upon them. Kenzo and Leiling had the focus for the most part of the last chapter and in this chapter since the basis will focus more on Ryoma's movements and a bit on Fuji.

MARYLOVER- Yep… at the moment, Fuji doesn't quite know what he's really up against but the story always takes a bit of a twisted, darker turn when Ryoma narrates. They are going to find it hard to agree when they think so differently as well as the fact that they grew up differently as well. She WILL be showing up whether people want her to or not because she is HIS fiancée and they are going to have to deal with that soon. I did focus a tad more on Kenzo and Leiling because their wedding is going to make everyone's life harder/easier depending on the situation. In order for that to go through though, I had to deepen their characteristics and get everyone more used to them. Falling in love is an iffy right now because this is, no doubt a marriage of convenience and there is no love or attraction yet between them… time will tell but not now.

You're right about one thing though, Fuji's on to Ryoma in a way and he will definitely need confirmation of what's in the file, which will no doubt lead there… if he does stray there of course.

Tuli-Susi- I don't blame you for thinking that, it started out kind of slow but with the introduction of Fuji, nothing goes at a normal pace, thus introducing how they go head-to-head right now. Tezuka will be getting in-between a lot trying to protect Ryoma from Fuji clutches… but there's only so much he can do as well.

RuByMoOn17- There's a lot more happening :)

Lapis- It's good to know this story is anticipated by people so I'll sit my butt down and actually write the next chapter XD

tsub4ki- Does he? Or is this just another mask of his? At the moment I'm using the connection as a part of the plot right now but I don't have any plans for the two as a real couple yet… they may or may not develop. They are going to play key roles in some of the outer plots so that's why I consider them important. There's a slight association that connects all of them together actually… and it even extends to Fuji himself… but that will be much later.

The folder, knowing Ryoma is more than likely fabricated to the fullest.

xANIMExObsessedx- Yes, he's officially a stalker now and Leiling's father is just caught up in anger at the moment. People tend to become hypocritical when things hurt or frustrate them to blinding it.

Playgirl Eugene- Rofl, she may appear before you want her to appear and Niou gets more moments babysitting, as he calls it, his Ryoma dear. XD

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Evil huh? Maybe perhaps he's a bit revengeful but there will be other sides to him as time goes along.

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Forceful Pursuing**

**_Night_**

_**Emperor's Bar**_

"Well then Kitten," Yukimura said looking over his shoulder to where Ryoma was. " You shall play best man at the wedding."

"Why?" Ryoma asked with a slight scowl. Really, he hadn't wanted a part in the wedding at all!

"Because you'll look good standing next to Kenzo." Yukimura said with a small smile. "Doesn't everyone else think so as well?"

"Aa!" ever other occupant in the room agreed immediately as some glanced at Ryoma a bit guiltily at having offered him so willingly.

"Well then that's settled," Yukimura said with a smile. "I, of course will be with Gen representing Kenzo's guardians!"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely let out as everyone seemed to ignore the fact that he was now the best man and had moved on in Yukimura's pace. He stepped out of the room and towards the window outside the room.

"Aww… cheer up Ryo-sweetie!" Niou teased lightly poking at Ryoma's shoulder annoyingly. "They say the best man tends to get married next… course who knows what kind of woman would want to marry you."

"You're so fuckin annoying!" Ryoma said with a frown

"And you're so adorable when you're mad!" Niou said imitating Jackal's voice so well, it seemed as if the guy who didn't speak more than he needed to was standing there teasing him.

"Not funny." Ryoma said turning away from Niou.

"Of course not kitten," Niou said imitating Yukimura soft voice now.

"Want to see my impersonation of Yuki-san?" Ryoma asked Niou with a tight smile now.

"Why not?" Niou said with a smile. He'd never seen Ryoma so an imitation before… perhaps he was pretty good.

"I'll be back," Ryoma said walking back into the room.

"Che!" Niou said imitating Ryoma now. " Running away?"

Reaching for the doorknob it turned and to Niou's horror Yukimura was coming at him with a very pissed tight face that gradually turned into a 'killer' smile.

"Eh.. okay Ryoma! That was a good imitation, you can stop now!" Niou said backing away from the murderous illusion of Yukimura.

"Hn… answer one question for me. What were you doing as you messed around with Gen earlier?"

Niou let out a laugh and looked at Ryoma. " Nice try Kitty, but what Sanada and I do stays between us."

"Oh?" Yukimura said looking scarier than ever. " Is that so?"

"Hn… looks like you better explain yourself Niou-senpai." Ryoma said coming out of the room from behind Yukimura. " Maybe that caress between Sanada and you as well." Ryoma added with a smile.

"Oi… BRAT!" Niou said torn between killing Ryoma and dealing with the REAL Yukimura who looked like he wanted Niou's head on a platter right now.

"You should know better that no one can do imitations that lead to illusions like you Ni-Ou-Sen-Pai"

"Niou…" Yukimura spoke softly as Niou shivered feeling the word creep up his spine.

Hell… he was in deep shit now

xXx

Ryoma smiled slightly as he headed out of the club and to the local mall. He figured he'd kill some time there tonight before going home to sleep. Everything was starting to fall into place and for the first time in a long time, he could see victory for himself at the end of the road. He was even fine being used to better Yuki-san right now, as long as he could point a gun and be the one to kill off the Fuji's he's gladly give his future over to Yuki-san.

"Ry…"

Ryoma glanced up to come face-to-face with Kenzo and Leiling. Nodding his greeting, he approached the two who looked every bit like the 'couple' they were playing. They made a good couple despite the real reason of their set-up.

"What are you doing here?" Kenzo asked wrapping an arm around Leiling's waist as his eyes scanned the crowd a bit.

"Just wandering around to kill time," Ryoma said as he shifted slightly noticing that their were people watching them. " How many with?"

"I have four with but who knows how many here," Kenzo said wording his sentence carefully.

Ryoma merely nodded and suggested they go to a private restaurant that would definitely cause 'war' if any other forces were to hurt them there.

"Let's," Kenzo merely agreed looking at Leiling who obliged immediately as well. She had known better that something was wrong when Kenzo kept her closer.

xXx

**Fuji Corp.**

Fuji sighed as he viewed Ryoma's folder one more time even if it was nearing eight PM.

It just couldn't be right…. Ryoma's folder and history was way to clean…. Too clean for frequenting bars as he had seen Ryoma do.

"There's definitely more to him than this…." Fuji mumbled as he tossed the folder onto his desk and flipped his cell phone open instead. If there was any dirt of Ryoma, there was one person who could find out!

"This had better be important."

"It is," Fuji assured, "Kura-kun, I need you to tell me a bit more about one of my workers."

"Who?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

xXx

Ryoma almost groaned when he noted who was coming out of the restaurant. It wasn't the best time to run into him… definitely not… perhaps if he overlooked a bit-

"Echizen… what are you doing here?" Tezuka asked noting Ryoma almost immediately.

"Tezuka-senpai," Ryoma acknowledge a bit unwillingly. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"Likewise," Tezuka said before shifting his gaze to the man with Ryoma. "Fukada-san…"

"Tezuka-san,' Kenzo nodded a greeting once acknowledged. "It's good to see you."

"Aa…" Tezuka said before shooting the woman beside Kenzo a look before resting a suspicious look on Ryoma again. "Then-"

"If you excuse us Tezuka-san, Echizen and I need to talk a few things over on business." Kenzo interrupted.

"Of course," Tezuka said noting that they seemed awfully quick to get rid of him. "Then have a good night."

"You as well," Ryoma and Kenzo echoed out before following the waiter to their seats leaving Tezuka to walk out of the restaurant a bit suspicious. So irked by the meeting, Tezuka picked up his cell phone and decided to call someone who may be interested in this 'meeting'. As he walked, Tezuka listened intently to see if the person he was trying to reach was going to pick up.

"What is it Tezuka?"

"Fuji… I think there's something you need to know." Tezuka said authoritatively.

"And what is that?"

"I just came out of a restaurant where I was having dinner with a couple of friends when I ran into Echizen and Fukada-san." Tezuka informed. "Fukada-san informed me that they were there to discuss business… perhaps he's offering Echizen a better position?"

"Saa…. How interesting… give me the name to that restaurant… I think I'll stop by."

xXx

"Hn… to think that world is suddenly so much smaller then I thought it was." Ryoma mumbled as he sat across from Leiling and Kenzo with a slight scowl.

"Seeing him was quite unexpected." Kenzo said with a sigh of his own. "Nonetheless, did Yuki-san finish all the details."

"Oh yes," Ryoma said with a frown now. " I was somehow, in the chaos of the meeting, voted as best man for your wedding."

"You think it's bad?" Kenzo asked with a raised brow at the frown.

"It wasn't all that bad, it was troublesome first… then it got bad." Ryoma said running a hand through his hair slightly in frustration. "Now there's talk of whose walking down the aisle next."

"Che! It's just a myth about the best man thing." Kenzo informed.

"Myth or not I wish some would just shut the hell up." Ryoma uttered out before his gaze landed on Leiling. "Excuse my language."

"No need… I've heard worst." Leiling said sipping on her tea a bit before glancing off. She was a bit uncomfortable that Kenzo and Ryoma were talking about the wedding as if it was just another small event that just had to come by. She was flustered enough with how her mother had already praised her husband-to-be so much and the baby on the way. But even more than that, she was amazed at how gentle Kenzo was to her.

'It's almost as if this wasn't all for the benefit of someone else….' Leiling thought as she watched the ripples of water that fell from the fountain beside where she sat.

"Something else seems to be bothering you," Kenzo noting Ryoma's frown as he sat thinking.

"Hn… it's just that… my past… it's bound to come back and haunt me right?"

"Isn't it haunting you?" Kenzo asked a bit confused at what Ryoma was trying to tell him.

"I mean… my records will show my past won't it… then eventually Fuji will know."

Kenzo merely let out a loud 'Hn' before taking the tea that Leiling poured out for him. "Baka… with Yuki-san behind you, you're file's definitely been 'cleaned'…. If not all of it, at least the majority of it will be 'not mentioned'."

"Cleaned?" Ryoma asked a bit interested in Kenzo's word choice.

"You could say that or even better, erased." Kenzo confirmed.

"Erased?" Ryoma repeated as if in a trance.

"As you may have it, Yuki-san is an expert at twisting our pasts." Kenzo said with an uneasy twist of his lips in almost a smile.

"… You mean…" Ryoma said suddenly clicking with what Kenzo was suggesting.

"Your past consists of being an orphan due to your uncle going crazy and killing everyone but you in a mass suicide." Kenzo said as if reading off a pre-written document.

"So they don't know that-"

"The craziness was due to Fuji scamming your uncle out of his part in the succession of Fuji corp. and the debts that were left for your uncle to clean while Fuji ran out scot free? No." Kenzo said finishing his tea before sitting back to study Ryoma's serious expression.

"How did he-" Ryoma started to ask looking back at Kenzo only to be cut off as Kenzo started to explain, already figuring that he wanted to know what else was up.

"He has his connections… it was the same with my own revenge." Kenzo clarified. "He does it personally and no one but the person who did it and he knows the full details so it's useless to spend too much time wondering about this or asking me who probably knows only a bit more than you because I've walked the road you're walking on now first. Don't think too much on it and worry more about your past coming back to haunt you soon… the truth always has a way of coming back, that's why revenge exists."

"As long as the reasons are concealed till I win, I won't care for anything else." Ryoma said bluntly as his eyes stared at his teacup as if he was re-living every second of why he was even in this position in the first place.

"Hn…. You think like me a lot… how wonder Yuki-san left you in my care." Kenzo uttered as he ushered a guard to come over and order what Leiling had picked out before focusing back on Ryoma.

"Even if they dig deep, Yuki-san's power and connections won't easily be broken with normal digging."

"You're hinting that Fuji may have connections to someone who can fully dig into my background if he becomes suspicious of me right?" Ryoma asked already knowing that's what Kenzo was hinting.

Kenzo merely nodded as he watched his guard read off the order to the waiter who rushed away with the order. "Ever heard of Shiraishi?"

xXx

Shiraishi let out a low whistle as he pulled up data about Echizen Ryoma. So far with his expert digging, he was able to find that Echizen was orphaned at the age of 13 where he was transferred from foster house to foster house, which was a pretty normal background… and everything Fuji already knew and was written in his file.

"Something must be fishy since Fuji suspects something…" Shiraishi mumbled as his fingers practically danced across his keyboard as he broke through secret passes and such on a bigger data base where everyone in Tokyo's data was imprinted in.

Finding out the past of anyone was as easy as pulling out history IF you knew how to go about it… something he was fantastic at actually. This was his job… if people paid the right amount and it was worthy enough for him to undertake, he could dig up any dirt, any hidden means to anybody. He was so used to it that even he could generally tell when someone's file was too clean or the person didn't fit the past that they said they lived. So it was no surprise that even he, was suspicious of how covered this profile seemed to be.

"Someone really good is the only one who could alter it or this is all there is to the boy…." Shiraishi uttered out to his empty room as he took a gulp of his coffee before hacking through a couple more covers to see if anything was under them….

The computer screen continued scrolling with multiple things until a flash brought Shiraishi attention back to the screen.

"Hn…. This piece was cleverly left out…." Shiraishi said looking at how Echizen was adopted by Sanada Genichirou who happened to own Emperor's Bar. "This may be more dangerous than I thought… and Syuusuke doesn't need to know more…"

xXx

"What took you so long after ore-sama had already came out?" Atobe demanded as Tezuka finally entered his limo.

"I saw someone I knew," Tezuka merely informed his impatient lover.

"Hn… well if you worked for me, we wouldn't have to have such limited time for dating either!" Atobe pointed out a bit accusingly.

"If I worked for you, we'd be 'dating' more than working." Tezuka deadpanned out without so much as a change in expression.

Atobe didn't say anything but merely glared at Tezuka to show his displeasure at having to be second to Tezuka.

"Fuji has a bad habit of scaring off everyone new and with the new recruit I have to be more alert or it'll be like the fifteen others who came before him." Tezuka mentioned rubbing his temples lightly just thinking of how Fuji would go about engulfing Echizen.

"So that's why you've been so distracted!" Atobe said wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "So the new recruit has caught the big man's attention huh?"

"You could say that… although Echizen is confident in defending himself." Tezuka mentioned.

"A tough one ahn? Well I'd like to meet this one." Atobe said with a smirk. "The choices Fuji makes never ceases to amaze me in one way or another."

Tezuka didn't reply… he was hoping more for the fact that Fukada wasn't installing thoughts into Echizen's head to have him switch companies. As far as he knew, Echizen was efficient with work and well-liked…. At least by the female population of the section he worked in. Then again, he had no wish to conduct another fifty interviews for a replacement.

xXx

Fuji strolled into the restaurant as his eyes skimmed the crowd looking for his prey…. To his disappointment, he couldn't see him anywhere near the front.

"May I help you sir?" A waiter asked rushing up to Fuji.

"Actually you may," Fuji said shifting his smile towards the waiter. "I'm looking for Fukada-san."

"Oh… Fukada-san and his company just left a few minutes before you walked in." The waiter apologized.

"Oh… well then, thank you for telling me so." Fuji said as he turned to walk out of the restaurant. He was minimally disappointed he didn't see Ryoma but then again, he had Ryoma's address.

'Why not pay him a personal visit?' Fuji though evilly as he hailed a cab and ordered him to Ryoma's address… which he had made note to memorize earlier that night while reading through Ryoma's profile.

xXx

**Elsewhere that night**

Leiling shut the door as she turned to head to her _husband's _and her room. They were sharing one for the benefit of her parents who were staying with them.

"Did you get Ryoma a room?" Kenzo asked as he passed by her.

"Aa… and you're…"

"Going to the study to make a quick phone call then I'll be in bed." Kenzo informed pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before continuing on his way.

Leiling unconsciously rubbed the place where his lips pressed as she walked the rest of the way to the bedroom only to see her mother standing there watching her.

"Mom…" Leiling uttered almost in embarrassment that she might have seen the scene earlier.

"He's caring towards you," Her mother said with a soft smile as she followed her daughter into the bedroom.

"He is," Leiling agreed as she sat on the bed.

It was true that Kenzo had been nothing but dedicated and caring towards her. She was well aware of the danger of stepping out of his sight and the guards he posted for her but she was also well aware of the meaning of the whole relationship as well. She was no stupid woman who would fall for the security and attention he threw at her. She knew the meaning of an arranged marriage and she knew that she loved the man that the man down the hall killed in front of her. Yet, the more she lived, the more she knew that the life she led with Cao was a lie. He had lied about everything… she was neither his wife, which Yuki-san had informed her the first night they met nor was he planning on divorcing his rich and powerful wife. She had met Mitsuzagu Jade briefly when she had gone to lunch with Kenzo and they ran into her. She was every bit as beautiful as everyone acclaimed. Her dark gray eyes were practically inviting Kenzo into more than just her office and her perfect body was a lot closer than she had EVER molded herself against Kenzo. She must be crazy stupid to think Cao would ever divorce such a trophy wife for a small fry like her…. And now her inheritance… it was in that woman's bank along with Yuki-san's money.

"Sweetheart?"

Leiling dark brown eyes met her mother's soft brown eyes. " Yes mother?"

"Are you happy?" Her mother asked after looking over her daughter's face.

"But of course I am… just-" Leiling protested

"You can fool your father but you can't fool me dear." her mother said with a small smile. "What is wrong between Fukada and you?"

"There's nothing… he loves my child and me so much… he buys whatever I may need, he spends time with me although he's busy and-"

"But does he love you?" her mother asked. "I can see her cares for you but does he love you."

Leiling let out a small smile as she looked at her mother a bit sadly. "Do **I** love him…"

"Darling, if you're not in love with him yet, you are on your way to." Her mother informed her. "I know he isn't the man you ran away with."

"But-"

"It wasn't him, it was you that gave it away dear." her mother explained. "If everything has been a lie, I haven't been able to tell from him… it's you my dear that made me suspect and you're hesitant answers prove me correct right?"

"Mom…"

"I don't know what is between you two but I believe that he'll care for you." Her mother explained before getting up. " I'll leave you to rest since you've been out all day with him."

"Aa… thank you mother… for understanding." Leiling said with a smile.

"Well I don't quite understand but I trust you're making the right decision for yourself." Her mother said as she opened the door to let herself out. "and Leiling…"

"Yes?" Leiling answered looking at her mother.

"It's okay to be in love with your husband."

xXx

**The Next Day**

"Good morning Ryoma," Fuji uttered against Ryoma's ear as he placed his hands on the wall to trap Ryoma between the wall and himself.

"Leave me in peace at least in the mornings." Ryoma snapped out with a glare as he pushed past Fuji to pass some papers to the women near the front of the office.

"Where were you last night? Hopping bars?" Fuji asked following him, noting that Ryoma's suit was the same as yesterdays and the fact that he was cranky must mean he had a LONG night last night.

"What would that matter to you?" Ryoma retorted to the surprise of many people. It was rare to see an amateur lecture and answer so rudely to the boss.

"Because I waited all night at your apartment only to be sadly informed by a good-looking women that if you weren't answering then you weren't home."

"What were you doing at my apartment yesterday then stalker?" Ryoma questioned with a glare at Fuji. " I don't remember inviting you for a sleepover."

"No," Fuji admitted. "But I invited myself."

"Serves you right for waiting the whole night then." Ryoma said not in the bit remorseful for his boss.

"Not sorry at all Ryoma-dear."

"I prefer Echizen," Ryoma informed as he sat back down at his desk and started on the next sheet of work.

"It isn't nice to ignore your boss while he's talking." Fuji informed a bit amused by how he was being treated. This was the first time one of his employees he was chasing wasn't paying full attention to him.

"Hn… if I really was ignoring you I wouldn't even answer." Ryoma said bluntly as his fingers typed the document out quickly.

"Oh… so you don't even care that I know you front and back now eh?" Fuji asked sliding Ryoma's profile folder in front of him.

Instead of anger as Fuji expected, Ryoma merely started typing again as if nothing had happened.

"Fuji-kaichou," Ryoma finally said as he turned the page of the documents he was working on. "If you have so much time to research and read through my profile, why don't you have enough time to work on making your company better?"

A few gasps could be heard behind the both of them. It was rare for anyone to lecture Fuji-kaichou more than Tezuka… it wa seven more rare for a newcomer to be doing that.

The mood was lightened all of a sudden as Fuji let out a chuckle at Ryoma's impetuous behavior and blunt reply.

"Saa Ryoma…. You really are something."

"I'm human." Ryoma stated, " not something."

"Saa… and you need to relax." Fuji uttered placing a hand on Ryoma who rose with his completed work from the printer to give to the woman near the front again.

"Why don't you stop being lazy and get back to your office to work." Ryoma snapped out to Fuji before turning around to go back to what he was doing only to run straight into a slap.

Ryoma frowned at the lady who wore only the best seething with anger with fire burning behind her dark green eyes.

"Hime?!" Fuji said all of a sudden breaking the silence.

"NEVER speak so cockily to my husband!"

* * *

A/N: And we're left with a slapped Ryoma, surprised Fuji and a woman named Hime. Do review and stay tuned for the next update!


	8. Challenge

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

* * *

Mina Hikari- But that's the best part isn't it? How can revenge take place once feelings are involved :D

As for Hime knowing Syuusuke's hidden agenda… that will be revealed in this chapter.

thfourteenth- I know it sucks when a story isn't complete yet and leaves it hanging at a good point XD I hate that while reading fanfics too but it happens XP

I also see you caught the fiancée part :D

Let's just say she's jumping ahead of everything at the moment.

DeSyvPlager - Well it's good to see another person who will read it!

tsub4ki- Well they may be good for each other but Kenzo is just following orders and it is a marriage of convenience so it could still turn out good or bad. As for the family, Yukimura seems to like being close to his "sons" so it's to be expected that they are all close to a point where Ryoma is not uncomfortable stating his blunt opinion on Yukimura, Sanada or even Kenzo.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Yup, Imperial pair was decided prior because I adore those two together :D

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Challenge**

_**Fuji corp.**_

"You're wife?" Ryoma asked more with irritation at being hit by a total stranger than surprise.

"Not yet…." Fuji said with a sigh. "What are you doing here Hime-san?"

"Syuusuke no baka!" Hime said angrily moving towards Fuji to loop an arm fiercely through his. " How dare you flirt around with such filth!"

"Hn…" Ryoma uttered quite offended by her word choice. "The only filth I see is the one who just walked in from out of nowhere claiming a spot which has yet to be confirmed."

"You!" Hime glared hard at Ryoma who childishly glared straight back at him as well. "Fire him Syuu!"

"Well it is true that were arranged to be married Hime." Fuji stated.

"He insulted me!" Hime said outraged that her fiancé was standing up for such scum.

Fuji merely chuckled a bit and told Hime with a smile that he liked Ryoma. "Until I conquer him; he stays."

"Che! I suggest you raise your credibility in you r company before running after me Fuji-kaichou" Ryoma said bluntly as he walked away from Hime and Fuji.

"Is that a challenge?" Fuji asked opening his eyes in anticipation.

"If you view it as one." Ryoma merely said returning to his desk to do his work as usual.

Fuji on the other hand smiled and took it upon himself to make Ryoma eat those words. "Tezuka!"

"What?"

"Escort Hime out… I have some things to take care of."

xXx

Tezuka couldn't believe his eyes for once as he saw Fuji working at his desk. Not his usual half-serious working but full concentration working!

'I can't believe it took a noob to discredit him to make him work harder." Tezuka thought as he watched Fuji actually try to comprehend a paper he'd usually just toss aside for another day.

"Tezuka…"

"Yes?" Tezuka asked snapping back to the work at hand.

"Be a dear and call my executives for a quick meeting." Fuji said while not even looking up.

"That's why you have a secretary…" Tezuka said stoically.

"Well since you're in here, you might as well assemble them with yourself." Fuji summarized with a hint of a laugh in his tone.

Tezuka didn't answer as he exited the room, relayed the message to Fuji's secretary and re-entered Fuji's office. It took less than ten minutes for all five executives to assemble and sit nervously in front of Fuji who hadn't yet looked up from the reports he was looking at.

"Fujj." Tezuka said a bit sterner than usual to gain his attention.

"I know," Fuji merely replied as he finished what he was doing and looked up at all of them. "What I want to know is who is the genius who raised the company five percent in the last two days despite the strike we're in the middle of at the distribution company?"

Everyone looked at one another, then back at Fuji before zoning out once more as if they were considering lying to him. It took Fuji's clearing his throat to prompt one of them to speak.

"It was suggested by Atagakaku-san" one clarified.

"It was wonderful plan whatever you thought of Atagakaku-san!" Fuji commended with a smile.

"It wasn't just me… it was thanks to a rookie in the main department downstairs as well." Atagakaku said with a slight nod.

"Rookie?" Fuji questioned with slight interest. "Who was it?"

"Echizen I believe sir." Atagakaku replied.

"Echizen…" Fuji said looking up with a bit of surprise, "how?"

"Well he suggested selling our products for lower and upping advertisements to increase our revenue."

"I see…" Fuji mussed as he tapped his finger lightly on his desk in thought. It was no doubt that Ryoma was the real thing pushing him to his limit.

"Excellent." Fuji said dismissing them with a wave. "I'm already having more fun than I've been having in a while now."

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

"Ah, Hime-chan!" Yoshiko and Yumiko greeted as she walked haughtily in with a big frown on her face.

"My god child, what's wrong?" Yoshiko asked looking at Hime's frown.

"Syuusuke had been mean to me!" Hime complained to her future-mother-in-law. "One of those new people was walking all over him and I stepped in to ask that he fired that guy!"

"And?" Yoshiko asked only mildly interested in her temper tantrum.

"He said he wouldn't because he _likes_ the guy!!!" Hime huffed angrily out. "I can't believe-"

"Hime-chan…. perhaps if you cannot stand Syuusuke then maybe the match is best broken." Yoshiko said simply not wishing to hear anymore of the girl's whine. She had done nothing but complain since day one of the official engagement.

"I don't think it needs to be taken that far…" Hime said regretting her outburst and extended rant.

"I should hope so," Yoshiko said with finality and dismissed her with a slight hand movement while turning to her daughter. "Yumiko… perhaps you should visit your brother more often and see what he is exactly doing…. If we didn't need their influence to hold our company strong I'd never consider her a worthy candidate to marry Syuusuke!"

"I understand…" Yumiko merely replied as she carefully stirred her tea and continued to listen to her mother.

xXx

**Hime**

"Mother!" Hime yelled out as soon as she entered her mother's private quarters. "MOTHER!!!!"

"What is it my precious Hime?" A middle-aged woman stepped out from her walk-in closet with a fur wrap around her shoulders she had been admiring.

"That fiancé of mine is infuriating! I cannot stand it anymore!!!" Hime whined punching her mother's pillows angrily. "I do not want to marry him!!!"

"Now darling," her mother cooed placing a soothing hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You know your father needs this connection for the money… or else we'd be very poor."

"I know," Hime said with a sigh as a pout formed on her perfect red lips. "I just wish I didn't have to be the sacrificial lamb!"

"Now don't go viewing yourself like that!" her mother chided. Hime didn't care… she was going to do just as she pleased as soon as she married Fuji. He was nothing but the name to her, she had other pursuits in life that his money would help in.

xXx

**Meanwhile**

**Emperor's Bar**

"Are they okay?" Yukimura asked listening to his lover narrate the latest news to him.

"It seems everyone reacted accordingly enough so Leiling and her parents are safe but we'll have a hell of a time explaining why they were attacked… or should I say Kenzo will have a hell of a time?"

"Any clue of who it could be?" Yukimura asked with a frown as he fingered his phone in his other hand getting ready to call Kenzo for a "story".

"Some of the guards recognized a man who definitely works for section ten." Sanada said reading the report off the paper before glancing back at Yukimura who was pacing now.

"Send Ryo," Yukimura said with finality.

"But shouldn't we make sure first?" Sanada asked with a slight frown at Yukimura's unforgiving nature.

"It's not for a kill hun… it's a warning." Yukimura said with deadly, cold eyes as he speed-dialed his adoptive son's number. First thing was first though, he had to handle a story that wouldn't alarm Leiling's parents overly much.

xXx

**Fukada Condo**

Leiling smiled at her mother and reassured both her parents that she was perfectly safe next to her husband.

"It didn't seem to safe today!" Her father said with a deep frown.

"Of course it was!" Leiling said with almost a wavering smile. "If it wasn't we'd be dead!"

"It was a close one!" Her father pointed out.

"For that I'm sorry." Kenzo said walking in with ground-covering strides. A look was centered on Leiling as he advanced even though there were signs everywhere that he rushed from work back home to check on them.

"I'm fine," Leiling said with a smile before he could ask. Kenzo nodded and dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead and gave her a look over anyways.

"So what is this all about?" Leiling's mother spoke up breaking the private moment between the couple.

"I have enemies as you have experienced." Kenzo admitted freely looking at both his in-laws to be now. "They want my company, they want my money but let me assure you; I'm completely capable of protecting Leiling and my child."

"I know you are," Leiling's mother said with a small frown. "But isn't it a pain to have guards surrounding your family everyday for the rest of their lives?"

"Not at all." Kenzo promised. "I'm doing all in my power to find the culprit and get rid of him once and for all so my wife and child would never have to worry about not having a guard again."

"I should hope so," Leiling's father said holding his wife's hand.

"I promise you," Kenzo said confidently as he stood and bowed to all of them excusing himself to go back to work. Leiling stood and walked him to the door as was expected and as he assigned new guards; he turned to look at her and told her to open.

"What?" Leiling said confused and was almost swept off her feet as his lips touched hers and his tongue dipped quickly into her mouth for a deep kiss. By the end of it, she was unsure if she was disappointed by how quick it went or relieved that he had come back to help her explain. Either way, she knew one thing though, and that was that she didn't mind marrying Kenzo next week… it was just as that golden-eyed killer said. He wasn't so bad…

xXx

**That Night**

"What are you doing straying so far from home Ryo?" The leader of Section Ten asked lighting a cigarette when his men had brought Ryoma and two guys forth from outside.

"Having to warn idiots like you that Yuki-san is displeased with your actions from earlier today." Ryoma said through a yawn. "I'd rather you take it to heart unless you'd like Section Ten to disappear."

"I don't take accusations kindly boy…" The leader said with a slight frown as his bots closed around Ryoma and his two men. Not even bothering to raise a brow at their movements, Ryoma waved his men's hands off their own guns and placed his hands on the leader's desk while leaning slightly forward to the man. His hands moved back to reveal a small screen of a cell phone as it replayed the attack from earlier where it clearly showed some of the culprits' faces.

"Then I suppose this wasn't you're right hand man right there with… your boys then." Ryoma announced drollery out.

It was almost simultaneously as guns were drawn left and right pointing straight at Ryoma. Instead of taking it seriously, Ryoma merely sighed and straightened as he looked coldly into the leader's eyes.

"If my men and I don't return alive and well tonight a equal price will be paid." Ryoma warned fairly placing the cell phone back in his pocket and setting the briefcase he had brought with him on the desk. Opening it swiftly the men were surprised to see nothing but a flat screen TV that flickered on to show Yukimura… enjoying himself immensely with each of Section's Ten's most loved ones surrounding him as he "entertained" them.

"I believe you know what will happen your wife and kids if you don't take the fair warning and back down." Ryoma warned. That was all it took to for everyone to withdraw their guns and back off as Ryoma started out of the office with his two men. Despite knowing that they would back down, Ryoma didn't let down his guard either; which was good when he heard the leader pull out a gun towards his back and he reacted faster by shooting the gun out of the leader's hand coldly.

"Be smart old man and don't shoot… or else it'll cost more than your life!" Ryoma said coldly before turning and leaving without a second glance. Honestly these people weren't worth his time!

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have to do with more Thrill, more Imperial, and the wedding of course! Till then, leave a review and tell me what you think so far :)


	9. Threat

A/N: Doesn't everyone wanting more Thrill now? XD Don't forget to review after reading though :D

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

MARYLOVER- A nosy Fuji means more fun for the readers in other words XD

cheriesluv – I thought I'd throw in a annoying character for once and see how she fares :)

thfourteenth- Updating!

tsub4ki- Yes they are getting along better and an actively pursuing Fuji means Ryoma better watch his back real good!

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Well let's see how long she lasts XD

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Threat**

_**Fuji corp.**_

Ryoma frowned openly as he yawned for the nth time that morning. He hadn't got enough sleep thanks to Yuki-san and the "problem" last night. In fact, he was very cranky and the simple work handed to him was pissing him off more than usual.

'I need a smoke and break!' Ryoma thought as he pushed his chair back and stood without looking at his manager or informing him of his break. Fact is, Ryoma was confident he was ahead of the other fools he sat around and even if they should beat him during his break, he'd catch up so fast, they wouldn't even have known they were ahead at one point.

"Hey Echizen!"

Turning his head slightly, he saw the same executive he had talked to a couple days ago about the company smiling and waving him over. Sighing a bit, Ryoma got up and went over to where he stood.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked with a slight yawn.

"That advice you gave was well received at the meeting the other day, thank you." The executive said with a big smile. "But I have a question for today if you don't mind."

"Go on," Ryoma said crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe to listen.

"Well, it turns out the company has a little of extra money and there's talk of whether we should re-invest in what we already have or should we invest in a new product…"

"If this is for long-term with steady money then I'd say invest in a new product."

"But wouldn't re-investing help more?" The executive asked a bit lost now. He was so sure Ryoma would tell him to re-invest.

"It would help more… for the moment only." Ryoma explained. "Short term is as far as your products right now will take you. People want to see better things, if you're just going to stick 'new & improved' on your products then it'll make the consumers question and test whether it is better or not. About half won't notice a difference and most likely buy the original brand or switch completely while the other half may buy other brands to test against it and like their affect better. Overall, it'll sell because it's new but that fad will fade fast while worthy new products will gain more attention and they won't have an original to compare to."

"But what if the new product we get is something that you can already get from other companies?"

"Then you make it stand out more, test it against competitors brand and see your results." Ryoma said simply. "If there's cleans better than yours then you better add in something that'll balance it. For example, if you're selling body wash and it doesn't work as well or just rivals your competitor, throw in free shampoo and more people will pick it up."

"I see your point…. But wouldn't it work for re-investing as well?"

"There's not much you can improve on your products now, most already have been improved to the max since I'm sure all the company has ever done with it's leftover money is re-invest it in the same product right?"

"Ah…um… yeah." The executive said with nod.

"Then there's your answer." Ryoma said turning away from the man as he got ready to leave only to run into Fuji was had been listening to his strategy as well.

"If it isn't my little thief trying to steal my job…." Fuji said with a smile as he walked forward. "Are you wanting my position?"

"More like trying to destroy you." Ryoma said bluntly before heading back into the room and to his cubicle.

"He's made of something totally different." Fuji mussed out as he watched him return to his work.

"Then you shouldn't touch him and do your own work." Tezuka stressed as he walked by Fuji.

"You ruin my fun…" Fuji uttered to Tezuka as he unwillingly followed Tezuka up to his floor. He'd wait and bide his time till he could corner his rabbit!

"Oi! Echizen!"

Ryoma almost sighed out loud as he saw his new section manager heading towards him. The other had gone on vacation and this new one was a pain in the ass who thought he was too cocky and arrogant.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked facing him in no fear whatsoever.

"Who said you could go on break and chat with whomever you want? Besides that, the report you turned in as done wrong!"

"And how was it wrong?" Ryoma said as patient as he could without frowning at the man who raged on before him.

"The instructions clearly told you where to find the information and how to type up this report for today's meeting yet you disregarded all of that and did your own thing to your liking!"

"Well, it's obvious why I did that buchou." Ryoma said without the slightest remorse. "The data it said to use was more than two years old and if I should've used that, it'd make the data collected recently less accurate. Now buchou… do you have a problem with me updating the research after I took the extra time to gather, collect and put up the new data?"

"Why you insolent-"

"If you're done buchou, I have other things to do." Ryoma said dismissing himself in front of the whole room that was frozen in disbelief at the audacity of Ryoma.

"Buchou… the meeting is starting soon."

"Mark my words Echizen, every mistake on this paper I will directly note to all the executives and Kaichou himself!" the section manager said before stalking off in obvious anger.

Not that it affected Ryoma in the least. He merely blocked the chatter off and continued working at his pace thinking of the coming break as soon as this was done.

xXx

**Meeting**

"Surprisingly we are a lot shorter than we thought we were." An executive said almost apologetically to Fuji who sat in the top seat listening to the updates on the company. "According to today's data, we fell ten percent behind what we had last year."

"And why wasn't we able to tell for the last year then?" Fuji asked with a frown. "Why was it that we were fine a few months ago when looking at the data then?"

"It's all Echizen's fault sir," The section manager said with a frown. "He changed the data."

"He changed?" Fuji asked.

"He updated the data we've had, which was two years old and replaced it with the most recent data he could find. I think it was thanks to him that we finally know how far behind we actually are." An executive voice instead.

"Indeed," Fuji mussed out as he watched the awe and admiration pass through his executives. It hadn't even been a week yet and already his target was becoming someone prominent in the company. "It seems we have to be picking up a pace then right?"

"Of course!" the executives said enthusiastically without giving him I-Told-You-So looks that he was almost positive they wanted to be giving him.

"Fuji-kaichou…" Tezuka said walking into the room and bending slightly next to Fuji to whisper his news. "There's someone who insists on seeing you right away and I placed him in your office telling him that I'd inform you of his presence."

"I see… I'll take care of that now since I've learned all I need to know from this meeting." Fuji said and rose as he looked at the others who rose with him.

"Let's all work hard to improve the drop! Till then I have an engagement to see to before starting a full-fledged rise from our slump."

"Aa!"

Turning to leave, Fuji began to wonder if he'd be able to think up anything to make the company rise at a steady pace before his father got back…

Pushing the thought from his mind, he focused on the problem at hand… honestly he was curious to see who would come visit him in the middle of the day.

'Not Hime…' He thought before he could stop himself.

"It's been a while…"

Fuji turned to face his ex who sat on his desk with a slight pout.

"I thought we were done and over."

"That's what you stated but it wasn't mutual… I still want you very bad Syuusuke…" The man whispered as he came forward to boldly stroke Fuji's member through his pants. "We could keep it just like this if you want… because I-"

Fuji cut him off by placing a rough kiss on his lips and let his desire rage on a bit as he boldly pushed against the hand that cradled him and crushed the man in his embrace a bit cruelly.

xXx

**Fukada Apartment**

Leiling slid the door shut as she stepped out of her room and headed to the living room to grab her jacket when her mother called for her.

"What is it mom?" Leiling asked turning to face her mother.

"Where are you going? Isn't it dangerous?" her mother as worriedly.

"Kenzo's picking me up to go try out my wedding dress." Leiling explained with a smile. "He'll keep me very safe."

Her mother nodded reluctantly and helped her into her jacket.

"Will he be here soon?" Her mother asked taking the lint off her sleeve.

"Yes, he's already called that he's on his way." Leiling reassured her mother. She had spent a longer time than usual on her hair and it was bugging her that she was doing all this extra stuff when she knew the meaning of the marriage already and she knew she was only setting herself up to be let down. Yet she couldn't help but want to make it work if it was going to be forever.

'I have to do my best and not embarrass him as a wife too." Leiling thought silently as she thought of all those looks she got from his business associates wives when they found out she was Chinese and pregnant before marriage. They had subtly censored her and she knew that would make it harder for her to adjust to Kenzo's pace and acquaintances if she couldn't even be friendly with their wives.

'Something bothering you dear?" her mother asked watching her reaction carefully.

"Kind of…" Leiling said with a quick smile to her mother. "I'm just worried that I won't be a capable wife and mother."

"It comes with time." Her mother assured her with a gentle pat to the arm. "It's never easy but with a husband like Kenzo it'll fit in no time."

"He's very busy…" Leiling said more from her own loneliness then just stating the obvious.

"But it's for the future right?" Her mother said with an understanding smile. Although she didn't quite understand everything, even though she had pieced a bit together in the last few days, she felt that there was something her daughter wasn't mentioning about Kenzo and her relationship. He was void of emotions and therefore it was very hard to tell but her daughter she understood well and her facial expression. Although not easily understood by others was easily understood by her.

"Are you ready?" Kenzo asked opening the front door spotting his bride to be and mother in law talking.

"I am," Leiling said with a small smile and excused herself from her mother before moving forward. Brushing a chaste kiss onto her cheek, Leiling felt his hand wrap around her and rest on her lower back while he excused himself from her mother's presence as well. As they walked out surrounded by guards, Leiling felt strangely awkward and sad that there was no talk between them. It never bothered her much before but after her parents came and she started adjusting to his presence, she started noticing how much she missed his presence when he was not with her. That came along with missing him at the strangest time when people talked of their husband and boyfriends and especially the moments when he didn't say anything like this moment. She longed to make conversation… and know more about him in general. Ryoma was right; Kenzo wasn't a bad guy.

"Something wrong?"

Leiling head snapped up as she saw Kenzo examining her face. She had just realized that she had been thinking this whole time and just walking. They were already on ground level with the car waiting.

"Not much." Leiling said flushing at her non-attendance. "I'm sorry I spaced out."

"It's fine," Kenzo said closing the door behind her before rounding on the other side and climbing in as well.

Her child would be born five months from now and she was already wishing it would bear no resemblance to Cao. The more she thought about it, the more she wished she hadn't been so foolish because the talk would hurt her husband if everyone knew it wasn't his child. She could only pray the child would look like her.

xXx

**Fuji Corp.**

**Break**

Ryoma wanted to ignore the ringtone coming from his pocket but he knew better than to ignore it. It was clearly Yuki-san on the other side and it wouldn't be nice to keep him hanging too long… yet Ryoma did it anyways. Taking one last relieving puff from his cigarette, he reluctantly reached for his phone and answered the phone call.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked as he put out the rest of his cigarette.

"Waiting till the last second again kitten?"

"Maybe," Ryoma said already feeling the usual irritation of being called 'kitten' settle.

"Well I just wanted to inform you that your suit fitting is schedule for tonight because we're moving the wedding to this Saturday instead of next Monday."

"Why so soon?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Because it's sunny on Saturday." Yukimura amused tone said lightly over the phone.  
"It's because the others don't agree fully and are looking suspicious huh?" Ryoma clarified instead.

"Exactly kitten, so I have to let you go and get the invitations out. Or else some will complain that two days from now is too short of notice."

"It is," Ryoma accused before he hung up. It was already a pain that he got volunteered to be best man, now he had to go get his fitting done tonight.

"Fuck it all…." Ryoma thought angrily. It was so obvious that getting his suit fitted today meant having to see Niou as well since that man never had anything better to do than trail him.

xXx

**Saitou's Shoppe**

"What do you think?" Leiling as Kenzo as she stepped out of the dressing room in her fitted wedding gown. Though simplistic, the white silk dipped low on her chest and draped her shoulders loosely since the dress had an open-laced back before it tightened under her breast and flowed the rest of the way down showcasing her hips and legs before a short train of silk followed.

"It looks good." Kenzo said with a small smile.

"I was hoping it would." Saitou, the dressmaker said with a slight smile. "It was designed simplistically as you requested and when she has her hair upswept, her veil will cover her from the nose up and drape to about her lower back."

"That's fine." Kenzo said standing to take a look at her up-close. This wasn't his version of his future wedding… but then again he had no plans to marry. He could sense without her telling him that she was growing accustomed to his presence. Even he, if he were honest, was becoming accustomed to having her around. But only as a partner, he had never thought besides the child she carried to have children of his own until he absolutely have to. Which, he was sure she'd agree on. Their marriage was arranged and he was almost positive she'd only liked to be touched intimately if there was no other way to go about it. In his opinion that was pretty fair since his secretary took care of most of his carnal duties and she could play loving wife in public affairs he couldn't avoid. It was only right that if he gave his name to her and the child she'd repay him later in life with a child of his own… preferably a son to hand his company too but a girl wouldn't be too bad either. It wasn't like she was ugly. Her dark eyes and full lips were very becoming especially when she pinned her hair up… if her eyes darkened more in passion…

"Should we get going then?" Leiling asked

"Aa… we have time for lunch." Kenzo said snapping out of his almost perverse daydream to check the clock. They'd have just enough time to eat and talk about their wedding two days from now before he had a meeting to attend at the company.

So busy he was, only Saitou noticed the look of a pout on the bride's to be lips as her husband fazed out while looking at her in her dress. It seemed the bride was feeling a bit neglected that her husband could faze out even during her fitting.

xXx

**Fuji Corp.**

**Fuji's office**

Fingering his ex slightly, he deepened the kiss and pushed his ex's fingers off of his penis. It had been more than enough foreplay, it was time to do the deed and get him out because-

KNOCK KNOCK

Fuji almost cursed as he straightened up and pushed his ex away to recover.

"Who is it?"

"Sir your mail for the day has just arrived and your next meeting starts in fifteen minutes."

"Come in with the mail." Fuji said taking a seat as he composed himself and watched his secretary walk in with a stack of mail.

"Anything else you need sir?" His secretary asked as she started to back out.

"Take my guest with you, we're done." Fuji said ignoring the look his ex gave him as he took a look at his mail. He had almost lost his head with his ex and it was thankfully his secretary who gave him a wake-up call that if he didn't straighten up and do his work professionally, his latest victim wouldn't give him a second glance.

"Wedding?" Fuji questioned viewing the first mail he happened to look at. Opening the invitation, he noted that it was for Fukada Kenzo's wedding and it happened to be-

"Fuck! This Saturday?"

xXx

**Sasha Cafe**

"Are you unwell?" Kenzo asked glancing at Leiling. He had noted that she was picking at her food and not really eating well the last few times they had lunch and dinner together.

"Actually I'm just scared the baby might not like it." Leiling admitted. She didn't want to cause a scene and force him to have to assist her.

"Just try a little," Kenzo insisted anyways and pushed the stir-fry beans closer to her.

Leiling suppressed a frown as she picked up the smallest bean with her chopsticks and lifted it slowly to her mouth. She had been craving for tofu but she didn't want to inconvenience him.

"Is there something else you'd rather eat?" Kenzo asked noting that she put her chopsticks back down after finishing the one bean she picked up due to his urging.

"Tofu," Leiling said before she could stop herself.

Kenzo nodded and waved a waiter over to order a plate for her. After the waiter left Kenzo's gaze rested on her and forced her to look at him.

"You should've told me so as soon as you had the craving."

"But I didn't want to inconvenience you." Leiling protested.

"I'm your husband, it's okay to inconvenience me." Kenzo said simply as he started to eat again. "I'll do what I can for the baby and your comfort. I promised and I'm not going to go back on that."

"I know," Leiling said and turned to her glass of water instead. He was always so caring and looking out for her.

"I'll be right back." Leiling said grabbing her purse. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Kenzo nodded and although the restaurant was empty save for a couple people, he still signaled a guard to go with her to the bathroom.

Leiling didn't even bother sighing, she was already getting used to being constantly surrounded and worried about. Following the guard lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the danger until the guard leading her had fell with a cry of pain. Panic flew through her as the guard crumpled and two men disguised as waiters held guns pointed at her guard on the floor.

"Don't!" Leiling shouted covering the guard with as much as her hands could cover in a brave attempt. Although she didn't know the man past his name, she didn't want anyone needlessly dying for her.

The two didn't seem to care as they pointed the gun at her as well and got ready to shoot. Leiling shut her eyes and prayed for it to be over quickly if this was her fate but instead of pain, she heard two shots fired and the two mans falling in pain followed by a string of curses.

"Leiling!"

Her eyes slowly opened when she felt strong arms grip her arms and although she shook in fear, she was positive that she was alive and Kenzo was sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" Kenzo asked moving his gun back into the inside of his suit as he checked her over while the other guards helped the hurt guard up.

"I think so," Leiling assured Kenzo as she used mostly his strength to stand. Leaning against him, she buried herself in his arms as she listened to him give orders for one guard to pay for damages and lunch while ordering the rest to be on guard as they left.

Sometimes he made her think she meant more that just assets to Yuki-san.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"Why did you decide to destroy Wang when we already knew before hand that he was taking a little here and there?" Sanada asked looking at his lover who was wrapped in his arms as they walked the streets of Tokyo.

"Hn…" Yukimura started leaning his head against Sanada's shoulder. "Maybe I finally felt like out the garbage?"

"Be serious Seiichi." Sanada said through a sigh.

Yukimura merely chuckled and smiled at the distress his lover had when he played word games. "Maybe I got bored?"

"Maybe your up to something again!" Sanada said with a frown. "It was rather sudden to take action after you found out about Leiling being his mistress. Was she your deciding factor Seiichi?"

Yukimura merely shrugged with a smile. "Maybe… but truth be told, she'd be happier with Kenzo Gen."

Sanada didn't answer as he weighed the impact of those words. Sometimes he couldn't even tell when his lover was being serious.

CRACK!

Sanada whirled around to see a sizeable flowerpot broken just a step from where they had just walked past.

"Seems like it rains a lot more than water these days ne?" Yukimura merely commented with a smile as he tugged on Sanada to keep walking.

"That was-" Sanada started angrily only to see his lover slowly lose his smile as a serious expression overtook his face instantly.

"Align my sons Gen."

* * *

A/N: And the scene is set for more fun. Do leave a review and I'll see you all next time! :)


	10. PreWedding Disastors

A/N: Finally!

After a summer of disappointment I have a tiny bit of good news!

I'm temporarily back!!!!I don't know for how long but I finally have access to the internet and a place to type now that my sister bought a laptop to replace my dead one. It's hers so technically I can't write as much as I want to so it'll have to work around her schedule as well but nonetheless better that then none at all right?

I'm finally updating those stories that you've all been waiting for and I hope everyone enjoys and will, if not a long one, take the time to leave a short review to give me a sign that someone out there is still reading and anticipating the next chapter. Happy Halloween!

* * *

**MARYLOVER-** Fuji at the wedding will have to wait another chapter but it'll be for all the sweeter.

_**dawn chase**_- I know and I'm updating because of that XD

**MT Lyfe-** Of course that would ruin the fun. Yukimura gets to be the game master and controls the moves so once you understand him and his motives it wouldn't be too fun anymore.

**wayfarer-redemption-** Well I couldn't fit the whole cast but he'll be hanging around the bar to bug Ryoma as well as Niou so there will be definitely more of them.

**thfourteenth-** I know it's my fault for never having a solid updating time but bare with me and I'll do my best to only bring you excitement.

**tsub4ki-** Yukimura and Sanada also raised Kenzo as well so he refers to them as his sons. Also exclusive to his use in any way he wants XD The thing is, this story is going to be filled with irony on their part as chaos ensues around them.

**Kat_sakura-** Yes, he's getting serious and when he does, the ones responsible will be thoroughly punished.

**Sparklillian**- You had to wait for it but it's here now.

**AngelicFanfic**- Well, if you've read my other stories you should know they "like" gets picked up pretty fast so I'm trying to slow this one down since Ryoma hates Fuji's guts and Fuji is graduallu getting interested so it may take a few more chapters before any opinions take a drastic turn.

**Nemesis Crow**- I doubt Ryoma would be happy to know you think his nickname is cute but he must bear with it. XD

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pre-wedding Disasters**

**Recap~**

"Seems like it rains a lot more than water these days ne?" Yukimura merely commented with a smile as he tugged on Sanada to keep walking.

"That was-" Sanada started angrily only to see his lover slowly lose his smile as a serious expression overtook his face instantly.

"Align my sons Gen."

_**Fuji corp.**_

_**Afternoon**_

Ryoma frowned as he glanced at the clock then down to his ringing cell phone. As always, Yuki-san was right on the dot for calling him at the very minute he was getting off work. Walking a ways ignoring the ringing, Ryoma wondered what he would do today.

"Oi Echizen," A co-worker called out walking by him. "Your cell is ringing."

"I know," Ryoma said not bothering to answer anyways. He was still planning his night when he heard his cell phone stop ringing and started all over again. Growling under his breath, he composed himself to a degree before he picked up his cell phone.

"It must be very important-"

"It is," Sanada's voice sounded over the phone instead of Yuki-san teasing yet firm voice.

"Did something happen?" Ryoma asked. As bratty as he was to Yuki-san, he was just as formal with Sanada. The silent, serious "father" was intimidating and Ryoma had seen how vicious he could get to want to play with him.

"Some _things_ happened Ry." Sanada clarified. "He expects you at the bar as soon as possible."

"I suppose these things directly threatened him?" Ryoma asked heading out the building to go to the bar.

"It did, with Kenzo and Leiling's wedding in two days, some groups are in a disagreeing mood."

"Well… so much for a relaxing first week of work…" Ryoma muttered before he hung up without saying another word. He had to get going; now that Yuki-san was being threatened directly, it meant someone needed to die, and when someone needed to die, Yuki-san sent one of his sons to do the deed.

"Sup Ry."

"Miko," Ryoma greeted with a slight nod as he headed down the stairs into the bar.

"Yuki-san is in the room with Kenzo already." Miko shouted after him.

"Aa!" Ryoma replied as he did a one-eighty and turned to a different part of the club. Waving slightly to Shishido and Ootori who were busting tables and nodding to Oshitari who was bust mixing drinks for some regulars, he turned to head on his way.

"Oi Ry!"

"Later Akaya!" Ryoma said not even bothering to glance back at his 'drink' buddy. If Kenzo was already there then that meant they were only waiting for him. Turning the door open, he walked passed Jackal who left the room and nodded to Kenzo, Yuki-san and Sanada before sitting beside Kenzo.

"Love being late ne Kitten?" Yukimura said with a small smile.

"Something like that." Ryoma muttered out as he readjusted to a more comfortable position while pulling at his tie. "So what's the huge problem?"

"Well it seems someone has decided it's now okay to take me out and take over." Yukimura said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Hn… so someone finally grew some confident balls huh?" Ryoma said reaching into his jacket to pull out his carton of cigarettes for one.

"It seems so." Yukimura said with a slight sigh. "It was bound to happen sooner or later after so many years of obediently following but the marriage I planned doesn't seem to sit well with someone on our side."

"So you want us to keep an eye out till after the wedding?" Ryoma asked inhaling his first breath of his cigarette.

"Maybe even longer," Yukimura said leaning over to drop three identical small squared gadgets on the table in front of Kenzo and Ryoma.

"This is?" Kenzo asked picking up one to examine first.

"For safety." Yukimura said seriously for the first time since Ryoma sat down. "On the back there's a button you can press if you're in any kind of danger. As long as you're in Tokyo, it'll be in range and depending on color, it'll tell where your location is and whose in need of back-up."

"Color?" Kenzo questioned pressing on one of the button. Immediately a few beeps echoed from the other two lying on the desk and from Yukimura.

"Aa," Yukimura acknowledge only pausing to look at Sanada really quick to have him check the door. "As you can both see, Kenzo pressed that button and on the other two, it shows the color."

"Sugoi (Amazing)" Ryoma said. "It shows the exact location of the device as purple."

"Aa… One for each of you." Yukimura said

"And the third?" Kenzo asked.

"Your bride," Yukimura clarified. "Let me make this clear, someone knows a bit too much and is using it to their advantage. You two mustn't trust anyone but the people in this room fully."

Both Kenzo and Ryoma nodded seriously. Yuki-san was only this serious when he wasn't sure of the motives and when he meant be on your guard, you'd best be.

"Till then, I want you two to randomly check in with our "friends"."

"Just to see if anything has changed?" Kenzo asked getting the drift immediately.

"Of course." Yukimura agreed. "Nonetheless, we have been in here long enough so Gen and I will be around the club… feel free to do as you two want now."

"Aa." Both chorused knowing the invitation to do as they pleased meant they better be doing what he assigned.

"Shall we stop by Section two?" Kenzo asked tossing one of the gadgets to Ryoma who attached it under his watch as Kenzo was doing.

"Aa… we might as well knock out three and four before we call it a day as well." Ryoma said with a slight smirk.

"Fine," Kenzo said not showing a trace of emotion on his face. "What color are you?"

"Hn…" Ryoma pressed it and Kenzo glanced down.

"You're red." Kenzo confirmed.

"And you?"

Kenzo pressed his and Ryoma checked his location.

"Blue," Ryoma stated. "Meaning your woman will be purple… wonder what Yuki-san and Sanada-san is?"

"Well we could-"

"Children," Yukimura said sticking his head back into the room with a huge smile. "Shouldn't you two stop playing with things that aren't toys?"

"Of course," Kenzo clarified as he followed Yukimura out of the private room with Ryoma trailing behind. "Just figuring out colors."

"Well I always did like _green_ and Gen is fond _yellow_. Yukimura said masking the talk as a couple walked by all three of them.

"Oh," Ryoma said with a nod.

"We'll see you around Yuki-san." Kenzo said formally with a polite nod.

"Aa.. I hope the next time we see each other it'll be very joyous." Yukimura said with a smile. "After all, family sticks together right?"

"I hope so too…" Ryoma said with a small sigh as he finished his cigarette and pushed it into the ashtray. "Shall we head out Kenzo?."

"Aa,"

xXx

**Elsewhere**

Fuji brushed his hair back into place as he took one last look in the mirror to straighten his suit without looking at the person he had just finished a bout of sex with still in bed eyeing him.

"Syuusuke- how about dinner-"

"This doesn't change anything love," Fuji said cheerfully to the dark-haired male with the face of a model. "We aren't together anymore, the chase is over and this is our last time; Adieu."

"Syuusuke!" The male protested getting out of the bed only to find Syuusuke out the bedroom door and down the stairs before he could even pull on his boxers.

Usually Syuusuke made it a rule never to trend where he already had but with the pursuit of Ryoma taking his time, He had to fall back on someone who he was sure, wasn't as clingy as his other past lovers.

Checking his cell phone for messages he scrolled past two from Tezuka, one from his mother, three from Hime and ignored the rest when one name and number caught his attention. Getting into his car he dialed that number and waited.

"Was expecting a call from you sooner or later,"

"So the details Kura?" Syuusuke asked driving back to the company. He had things to finish since he had left early to satisfy his desires.

"Well it was as you said; his background was a bit obscured beginning with being the only survivor in a family homicide but other than that it's nothing too big."

"I see," Syuusuke said mulling that over. "Then how come it seems like there's more to him?"

"Well there is more but that may be left unknown Syuusuke."

"Is that your advice as a friend or as my investigator?" Syuusuke questioned with a hint of laughter.

"As both," Shiraishi answered immediately. "To look to far may result in dire consequences even for me."

"What is he? The yakuza's son?" Syuusuke teased.

"As a matter of fact, he's pretty close to that." Shiraishi confirmed. "And crossing his "father" is the last thing any man will want to do if they want to live in Tokyo."

"So he runs this big city like the prime minister runs Japan then?"

"He owns Emperor's Bar… a very well-known club that makes big money and keeps the local gangs in check."

"Almost too dangerous for a different class guy like me right?"

"Way out of your league Syuu… just don't get him tangled like your conquests."

"But I've set my sights on him." Syuusuke said seriously to Shiraishi now.

"I suggest you don't unless you want extra trouble… and Syuusuke, this isn't just about your fun anymore; it's about your family as well. When they go after you, they'll take out what's precious to you as well."

Syuusuke didn't answer. Ryoma had a temper when he messed with him at work but he never thought the guy would be deadly.

"There's really something about his Syuusuke… The best thing to do is not get involved."

"But Kura… That's the reason why I'm pursing him." Syuusuke said before hanging up. He had to have a heart-to-heart with Ryoma.

xXx

**Ryoma's Apartment**

"So the kitten isn't in?" Niou repeated in disappointment as Mei nodded.

"It's not the end of the world Niou-kun." Mei said turning to An sitting on her other side for agreement. "Ne An?"

An merely nodded as smiled understandably at Niou. It was true that ever since Ryoma had gotten hired, everyone living in the apartments had barely got a peek of him.

"We miss him too." Yanagi said emotionlessly.

"I find that somewhat hard to believe." Niou said with a smile.

"Well how can you when he rarely says anything…" Momoshiro added with a grin.

"Stop it; he's just a struggling young man like the rest of us!" Mei chided with a slight frown.

Niou didn't comment as he looked out the window at the darkening sky. Yanagi and he knew best; If Ryoma wasn't back by now, then that meant he was 'there'.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"So you had a close encounter as well?" Ryoma questioned not looking at Kenzo as they stepped out of section three's headquarters and headed for section four.

"Yep," Kenzo said with a slight sigh as he accepted the cigarette Ryoma held out for him. "I thought you were quitting?"

"I am," Ryoma said lighting his cigarette. "I'm cutting down my intake slowly."

"By how much?" Kenzo teased with sarcasm.

"Hey, I only used to do ten a day." Ryoma informed him as he tossed Kenzo a light.

"So you're doing nine a day nowadays?" Kenzo asked handing Ryoma's light back to him after lighting his own.

"Four," Ryoma informed. "Hopefully I'll be off by the end of the year."

"Forget it," Kenzo informed him sucking in another puff. "It relieves stress so well."

"It does," Ryoma agreed.

Truth was; he was never close to Kenzo, even as he grew with Yuki-san and Sanada-san. By the time they took him in at the age of thirteen, Kenzo was already twentyand had already started up his company. That year he entered Kenzo had just finished his revenge and got stabilized with his company; Fukada corp.

Kenzo and he had met on several occasions but they had never done any "dealings" with each other due to the fact that Yuki-san was trying to clean up Kenzo's past and give him a whole new beginning whereas Ryoma was just beginning to get dirty. It was actually a surprise when Ryoma heard that Yukimura had wanted Kenzo to come back and dirty his hands with keeping Leiling as a money house for Yuki-san.

Yet, Ryoma didn't understand the need for Leiling either. The connection to a profiled Chinese family was good status but despite Yuki-san's initial want for her money that had already been devoured mostly by Wang-san, he felt there was more than Yuki-san was telling. There was something else to this whole plot…

"Almost lost her during lunch to a couple of bastards," Kenzo continued breaking Ryoma out of his thoughts. "They aren't with any of the thirteen sections but I know guys can be easily hired out these days with money from one of those sections."

"Yeah they could." Ryoma agreed. "Plus they seem to be trending a bit too lightly around us from section one ne?"

"Aa," Kenzo said with a slight frown. "Ne Ry…"

"Hm?" Ryoma answered looking at the man who was supposedly his "aniki"

"After your revenge, what do you have planned?"

Ryoma didn't answer… he hadn't thought past that before.

xXx

**Fukada Suite**

**Leiling**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine Faye," Leiling said with a smile to her personal maid that Kenzo had got for her. "Just a bit shaken… with my brush with death."

"Did you want me to keep this from your mother?"

"Yes," Leiling confirmed as she rested a hand over her abdomen with a sigh. " I don't want to worry my parents after all."

"They are out for a bit of shopping." Faye informed Leiling.

"That's good… do you think they'll be safe?" Leiling asked looking very worried. Her hands once more cradled the four month old child within her.

"Perfectly." Faye said with a soft smile. "Kenzo-sama has people watching them at all times. When do you think Kenzo-sama will have you move to his house?"

"Well-"

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Leiling stood up just as the doors to the suite burst open and a beautiful woman stepped through.

Her black hair was twisted into an extricate bun with wisps of her hair framing her face. Her sharp jade green eyes scanned the suite in calmness even though Leiling's guards had guns pointed at her men who were holding guns directed at her men as well.

Leiling breathed in a bit sharper than normal as the green eyes landed on her and sized her up. She knew how she was dressed couldn't compare to the woman in front of her but Leiling couldn't help but marvel at the woman who moved towards her reminded her of a serpent who had found its prey. From her jewelry to her black, form-fitting dress that moved smoothly, Leiling unconsciously backed up a bit till her heel hit the sofa she had been sitting on.

"You must be Leiling…" The woman said a hint of disgust visible in her speech.

"II am," Leiling confirmed. She might've been intimidated at first glance but even she could stand her ground if she was being sized up. For all she knew, this woman was Kenzo's family seeing if she was worthy of him.

"Congratulations on your impending marriage," The woman said turning to pace in front of Leiling although her eyes never left Leling's.

"You're welcome, I hope you'll attend on Saturday." Leiling said politely.

"Well I can see Kenzo's taste has changed. In all the times I've been with Kenzo, I've never heard of you…" The woman all but bit out.

"Mitsuru-"

"Hush you second-rate maid!" The woman said harshly to Faye who had tried to talk to her. "I'm talking here!"

"You have no right to call my maid that!" Leiling said offended and outraged at the woman's language now.

"You're no better you Chinese whore." She raved at Leiling this time with fury. "I know all about you from my late husband as well."

"Late?" Leiling asked.

"Don't tell me that Cao didn't tell you I was his wife!" The woman said with a look of triumph on her face. "Your money contributed greatly on our part but this I can't live with! Being a tramp with a husband I didn't even love is one thing, but to take my lover is a whole other level!"

Leiling couldn't speak as the woman's tirade continued with insults. She was speechless at that… what was she suppose to say now? During that though, Faye snuck away to the kitchen to call Kenzo. It seemed this would require his appearance to make better. Better yet, Faye couldn't wait till Saito returned from China to take over those bumbling idiots who were stupidly just pointing guns at that bitches men.

xXx

**Fuji Residence**

"Okaa-san," Yumiko said spotting her mother lounging in the living room with her sewing.

"What is it?" Yoshiko asked not looking up once at her daughter who took a seat next to her mother.

"Tezuka-san just called and surprisingly, he says Syuusuke's actually working these days."

"Well your father is coming home from overseas so he had better be improving the company." Yoshiko said with a slight nod of approval.

"Okaa-san!" Yumiko laughed out. "That is highly unlikely for Syuusuke to do just for otou-san!"

"True…" Yoshiko said with a slight smile at her son's bizarre behavior at times. "Then I suppose I shall visit him tomorrow with his dear, beloved fiancée ne?"

Yumiko's frowned slightly at the thought of having to deal with that spoiled brat. "Really okaa-san!" Yumiko said with a sigh as she placed her hand on her mother's lap to gain her full attention. "Why do we even have to put up with her?"

Yoshiko smiled a bit at her daughter as she finally set aside her sewing. "Because they need our money and we need them as backup should we really fall."

Yumiko pouted a bit as she stared at her mother. "It's because dad hasn't been able to reproduce those hundred batteries that started the company right?"

"He will remember it through time… after all he said his notes were destroyed by his partner who went crazy." Yoshiko replied.

"But it's been nine years since then and he hasn't been able to reproduce anything near it! Sooner or later, our customers are going to realize that our batteries for appliances can't run for more than a few days without needing an actual outlet to recharge and it doesn't even fully charge to its full state." Yumiko complained.

"I know… that's why we need Hime's family to help us promote us with their prominent name."

Yumiko sighed. "I just don't understand how dad could forget how to create what he based his whole company on… maybe it's because his patents aren't coming out right anymore?

"Honestly I don't know Yumiko-chan." Yoshiko said with a sigh. Even she couldn't understand how he could've forgotten.

xXx

**Elsewhere**

"She what?!" Kenzo asked

"_She barged in and is currently insulting, as well as yelling at the mistress."_

"I'll be right there." Kenzo confirmed and hung up.

"Something wrong?" Ryoma asked glancing at Kenzo.

"Yeah, the owner of section four is currently at my house so I'll have to head there." Kenzo said hailing a nearby taxi down. "You should head home and we'll resume this either tomorrow or after my wedding."

Ryoma nodded and waited for Kenzo to climb in before he spoke again. "Hopefully she won't be too much to handle?"

"She shouldn't be." Kenzo merely replied and shut the door as the taxi sped off towards section six.

There were thirteen main sections in Tokyo. Some, like Kenzo owned two while others owned just one… but it was just recently the bastard who owned section ten he had to go see the other day was murdered. His section was passed on to Hamada, the leader of section twelve until it could be given to someone else.

Either way, it was troublesome, in the underground world as well as the surface world. He didn't quite fit anywhere… not that he really cared about fitting in.

Letting out a sigh, Ryoma turned to head back to section one's ground. He would go home and take a long-needed rest.

xXx

**Fukada Suite**

"Can't say anything can you?" Jade said with a slight sneer as Leiling withstood all the insults and didn't retort as she had been doing earlier. More than the jealous rampage of Jade… she was in shock that this was Cao's wife… and Kenzo's mistress.

"Leiling-sama…" Faye said interrupting her thoughts.

"Stay out of this!" Jade said slapping Faye away from Leiling. "If it were up to me, I'd want that child tying my Kenzo down out!"

"ENOUGH!"

The angered voice brought everyone's gaze to the door where a heaving Kenzo stood resting his shoulder against the door frame.

"Kenzo-sama…"

"Put those away." Kenzo ordered both sides of men who were at gunpoint with each toher harshly before he pushed himself off the doorframe and stalked into the suite to Leiling's side. He reached for her but felt her rejection of his touch before she flinched. Kenzo dreaded what Jade may have already told her.

"Kenzo…" Jade started losing the angry tone to a softened, hurt tone. "You're getting married…"

"You would've known that if you attended the section meeting the other day." Kenzo bit out not trying to make a big deal out of the fact that his fiancée wanted no physical contact nor could bear to look at him at the moment.

"But-"

"There is no but, Yuki-san agreed." Kenzo said with finality.

"He forced you into it?!" Jade said with anger apparent in her tone again, "I shall talk to him about-"

"It's done… I'm marrying Leiling this Saturday and nothing you say or do will change my or Yuki-san's mind." Kenzo concluded looking at her harshly. "If you excuse us now Jade, I believe Leiling is tired of your nonsense."

"She had a right to know about us!" Jade said with a pout.

"Shoe doesn't need to know what's in my past!" Kenzo stated firmly.

"That child could be Cao's you know!" Jade defended. "She's just trying to pass it off as yours."

"It's mine," Kenzo said harshly now. "If you dare to suggest otherwise take it up with me personally but you have no right to barge into my suite and insult my wife!"

"She isn't even-"

"But she will be Mitsuzagu-san." Kenzo added coolly cutting her off. "What was in the past… leave it there."

"Kenzo!" Jade said in outrage as she took a step towards him. She didn't dare go closer once his deadly glare rested on her silently telling her to get the hell out of his place. Unable to do anything; Jade let out a defeated breath and stalked out ordering her men to follow angrily.

Kenzo didn't lighten up till he had blistered the incapable men of their shoddy work keeping Leiling safe. It was only when he felt her turn to leave that he stopped to follow her.

"Leiling…"

"She's you lover?" Leiling merely choked out.

"She used to be… it was a casual thing." Kenzo said not even believing that he was finding himself explaining his past. It sickened him yet something in him wanted her to understand.

"I'm sorry…" Leiling choked out through her constricting throat and clouded eyes before she continued on her way to the bedroom ignoring Faye's worried look. She didn't understand the searing pain that was aching in her chest or the jealousy running through her veins at the vivacious attack she had just received. She had no right to be jealous of a man she barely knew past the last few days! She was disgusted with the feeling raving through her and through with everything… she was being unreasonable to Kenzo when he was so understanding towards her.

"Leiling…"

Kenzo couldn't finish… he didn't know what to tell her at this point.

xXx

**Ryoma's Apartment**

"Okaeri Nasai gaki ( Welcome back brat)" Niou said with a smile as he posed by Ryoma's apartment door with a huge smile on his face. "Late day somewhere else?"

"None of your fucking business!" Ryoma muttered as he reached into his pocket for the keys. "Get the hell out of here."

"Door's open and what's with all the nasty words?" Niou asked with a smile. Honestly he was thankful Ryoma was at his usual irritation with him instead of silent. Usually when there was trouble, Ryoma was always different.

"I'm not in the best of moods to see you." Ryoma announced as he swung open his door and proceeded to drop off his suitcase, jacket, keys and wallet.

"You never are," Niou reminded him.

"I'm sorely tempted to put my gun to your fucking head." Ryoma growled out.

"Nonsense Ryoma… you'd have to clean the mess." Niou joked out even if Ryoma's voice was set on 'dead serious'. Ryoma had used that excuse one to many times to frighten him off now.

"Look you little piece of-"

"Such language sweety!" Niou said clucking Ryoma lovingly underneath his chin. " I just wanted to tell you good night and check up on you baby."

"I'm not your-"

"I seem to be bothering something…"

Both Niou and Ryoma turned to see another person standing by the door. Both could tell the guy wasn't too happy seeing Ryoma's hands on Niou's chest nor the close proximity they happened to be in.

"Funny, I can't remember inviting the annoying people today." Ryoma bit out in frustration. "Not only do I have to see you at work, you pay house visits too kaichou?"

"Now don't be like that Ry-kun." Fuji said with a smile although he eyed Niou in straight dislike. "I just wanted to see what my cute worker was doing tonight."

"I don't remember signing a contract that states my boss may follow me when he wishes as well!" Ryoma bit out. "So why don't you and my sweet lover here, hop over to another welcoming place!"

He didn't say more but push Niou out and slam the door in both their faces.

Niou and Fuji were both left to a closed door as they both came to grasp that Ryoma had indeed coldly kicked them out.

"Well… you're his lover huh…." Fuji questioned turning his blazing look onto Niou now. He hadn't expected competition for his Ryoma so soon… and now that it was served; he was feeling a bit challenged as he looked at Niou up and down.

"No… actually I'm not!" Niou denied shaking his hands in denial as well. "He and I are more like uncle and nephew. I took care of him when his father couldn't."

"Oh I see… but I thought his family all died in a homicide issue?"

Niou's eyebrow lifted a bit as he looked over the man Ryoma referred to as "boss". It was highly unusual for a boss to take interest in background as well as pay personal visits to a employee.

"His adoptive father," Niou clarified before he continued to eye Fuji suspiciously.

"Oh I see… this man… he really knows how to rile people up ne?" Fuji said looking back at the closed door.

"Yes he does… but if I may be so bold as to ask, why his boss pays personal visits to him?" Niou asked looking straight at Fuji.

"Perhaps it's because there's more than a boss-employee relationship happening?" Fuji said casually before turning to leave. "See you later then."

Niou didn't say anything as he viewed the way the man carried himself. He seemed so sure that Ryoma was going to be his and yet Ryoma wanted nothing to do with him.

'Hn… just what are you thinking? Getting close to the guy whose going to step all over you very soon?' Niou thought watching the guy descend the stairs and head to his fancy car.

xXx

**Emperor's Bar**

"We shouldn't be out without any guards." Sanada said thorough a sigh as Yukimura pulled him out of the bar for fresh air and a brisk walk.

"Come now, you honestly don't expect me to hide like a wimp in the club do you?" Yukimura asked  
with a laugh.

"Of course not but-"

"I have absolute faith in our sons as well as my capabilities Sanada."

"I know Seiichi… but you're not god!" Sanada stated firmly as he followed his lover around the block.

"But I am," Yukimura laughed out. "I'm the closest thing to it here in Tokyo and that won't ever change."

Sanada didn't bother arguing more as Yukimura came towards him quickly and slid his hand down his chest and to his belt.

"What do you think-"

"Lend me your gun Gen dear," Yukimura whispered as he pulled it out of its hiding spot on the inside of Sanada's light jacket.

In an instant Yukimura shot three consecutive shots bringing down one guy from the roof and two guys near the entry way to the main street where they had been headed. Sanada watched carefully as there could've been more people but Yukimura gave him back his gun right after and headed towards the two groaning on the floor.

"What about that guy on the roof?" Sanada asked Yukimura.

"Killed him, he was getting ready to shoot."

"Then how did you know-"

"Intuition… it's never wrong and has never failed me when I knew these two were waiting." Yukimura looked at both of the guys cursing on the ground as Jackal flung open the door to the bar with a handgun drawn.

"Jackal… take these two in for questioning." Yukimura said calmly. But Sanada and Jackal knew better than that. He wasn't calm at all… beneath the façade of control, Yukimura was probably brimming with anger at being attacked on his own section… no, he'd be more than angry- he was probably pissed.

xXx

**Fuji Corp.**

**Next morning**

Ryoma yawned in boredom as the section manager gave everyone their duty for the day. He was already quite tired of working and if it wasn't part of his initial goal, he would've already quit.

"Is that okay Echizen?"

"Hn…" Ryoma said looking up to see Fuji's smiling face right in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Tezuka and I have agreed to move you a department up and give you the position of being a section manager for the sales and promotion department."

"Why?" Ryoma asked with a slight frown. "So you can keep a closer eye on me."

"Exactly!" Fuji said not bothering to deny to obvious… well it must've been obvious if he guessed off the bat."

"Che! I'll make you sorry you put me there!" Ryoma announced as he shifted in his seat.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tezuka asked with a frown.

"I'll work that department to good you'll want to put me closer." Ryoma boasted with a smirk.

"If you please me I'll boost you next to me in a heartbeat." Fuji said as his eyes slowly opened to travel the length of Ryoma's body teasingly.

"I'll take the hard way up." Ryoma said brushing him off. "I prefer girls to a perverted boss."

"I'll have you know Ryo-kun, I happen to be the one you need to impress to get promoted." Fuji reminded him with a smile.

"And as I remember, I must be doing a hell of a good job at it since I JUST got promoted." Ryoma shot back at his face before he ignored the man's existence. "Tezuka-san… would you mind helping me settle with the basics over there since I fear for my safety around someone else."

"Of course." Tezuka said waiting for Ryoma to go to his "old" desk to gather his belongings in a small box. He knew exactly what Ryoma wanted to avoid and he himself was NOT going to let that happen. He had no wish to waste around through resumes and applications to find someone as efficient as Ryoma again.

"Well you two are getting a bit too cozy for my liking." Fuji stated with a frown at Tezuka.

"Does it matter Syuuusuke?"

Fuji straightened as he turned around to face his mother who was accompanied by Hime who was glaring at Ryoma.

"Okaa-san! What brings you here?" Fuji asked walking towards his mother while ushering Tezuka reluctantly to take over Ryoma's introduction to the other section.

"Well Hime was a bit concerned about you and I was as well." Yoshiko said with a smile as he peered curiously over her son to look at the person Hime was glaring at. He was pretty good looking and she knew her son had a slight attraction to the same sex but it never seemed to be a problem since he usually played with the idea more than embraced it.

"Why don't we go to the office and have some coffee?" Fuji suggested instead and ushered his fiancée and mother away. If he was lucky he'd get them out sooner rather than later and still have time for Ryoma.

"No thanks Syuusuke," His mother refused. "Hime and I have a party to attend with her mother so we were just dropping by but I trust you won't ignore you're wife-to-be too much and think of a wedding date as soon as your father returns."

"…aa…" Fuji agreed reluctantly as he nodded at his fiancée and watched them both walk towards the elevator. Well, at least he was rid of them right?

Ryoma frowned as he heard a slight beeping and excused himself from Tezuka introduction to the section as he packed his stuff.

xXx

**Meanwhile**

**Shibuya**

"Mom, I'm going to try on some clothes at the fitting room so stay close to some of the guards." Leiling said as she Okayed two other guards to follow her to the back of the store. As she was guided into a changing room, Leiling had barely set her stuff down when a knock sounded on the door and she opened it to see a person who held a gun to her stomach.

"Come with me Fukada-san… Shio-san would like to have a word with you."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Leiling nodded and turned back to grab her stuff while discreetly pressing a button on the watch Kenzo gave her last night. Slowly she followed her captors and hoped that whatever happened after the pressing of the button wasn't going to affect anyone else too much.

xXx

**Back At Fuji Corp.**

"Damn," Ryoma swore as he looked at the beeping color of Leiling near where he was actually… probably in Shibuya. "Tezuka-senpai I have to run a quick emergency. I'll be back!" Ryoma said as he ran to the open elevator that had just deposited some co-workers on the level and pressed down.

"Where's he going?" Fuji asked just getting back from where he had been watching his mom and fiancée leave.

"He said he had an emergency and then-"

He couldn't say more as Fuji dashed towards the stairs and headed down. It seemed he wasn't going to let Ryoma escape.

Ryoma dashed off the elevator as dialed Kenzo's number.

"What?"

"I got it since it's close to me but you had better show up with reinforcements for the worse."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Ryoma didn't hear more as he checked for his gun strapped onto his leg and ran there. He had to be fast, or else something might happen.

He wasn't even aware of the person who had just exited the building and was running after him as well.

xXx

**Fukada Corp.**

"Check with the guards there already to see the situation!" Kenzo ordered as he rushed out grabbing his guns and checking it to make sure it was loaded. He had panicked when he had seen the color his watch projected but immediately calmed when Ryoma said he'd be there. He was irked by how hard his heart raced at the thought of losing someone… like his-

Shaking his head from thoughts; he concentrated on making sure his mother-in-law was safe if she was with Leiling. The tension had been rising for a long time now but he didn't take to account that the a few sections would take Leiling as the biggest factor to rebel now. It seemed he was going to have to step back into "that" world to be able to keep Leiling safe and himself.

* * *

A/N: And the scene is set for more fun. Do leave a review and I'll see you all next time! :)


	11. Reflection

A/N: Happy 4th of July!

* * *

MARYLOVER- Well I do like to think my OC's are needed for plot movement if nothing else… or else they need not be included. XD

Fuji's in for a surprise all right… but it can get tricky from here :D

Secret25- I have noticed :D

And I'm very happy to be able to entertain you for this long. It's an honor to be able to write so many stories and be able to captivate anybody long enough to have them read the majority of it. Well Fuji is one who wouldn't back down just because of small information; he likes to walk on the dark side once in a while to spice up his boring business life anyways. Kenzo was, believe it or not, a character I have wanted to create for a different story but I decided to stick into this one instead. His darker past will be slowly revealed through the story as well. Reviewing once in a while just helps me get a feel of how many people are still reading so if I don't get enough reviews that help me for a chapter I start to slack off in that story. So reviewing does support your favorite story! XD

Eiji-Kun Kawii- Don't worry :] I enventually get back to it and the fun starts all over again. I haven't dropped my stories yet and hopefully Idon't because ei don't plan t.

denizen of the night Well it's true that the whole situation is complicated but that's the fun in thrill.

tsub4ki- I never really thought of who might fit which color better actually. They were all randomized with being easy recognizable colors only. XD But yes, Yukimura will now be going to war but maybe not so much blood and gore to ruin the appetite of having to stomach the wedding .

Nemesis Crow- This chapter may show Syuusuke more jealous than usual to the point where it might affect Ryoma's mood as well XD

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

_

* * *

_

…

**Chapter 10: Reflection **

_**Shibuya**_

_**Afternoon**_

Ryoma raced through the crowded streets and mentally cursed the people who had nothing better to do then stand in people's way. Keeping an eye out for Leiling, he trailed the blinking light on his watch and followed while watching his surrounding intently. If they knew who Leiling was they sure as hell know who he was. It didn't take long to spot Leiling and two bastards who walked with their hands all over her. Most likely they had her at gunpoint since she hadn't struggled at all as they pushed and jerked her into the afternoon crowd. Squeezing past people, Ryoma continued to advance in caution until he was almost directly behind them. As they split off down a street Ryoma took the time to make his move by pulling out the silencer for his gun and shooting at the guy who had a gun to Leiling's back before knocking the guy beside her with the butt of his gun. He didn't want to cause a public disturbance but the people near them were already noticing and spreading the fear.

"Be careful Ry… there's more looking out around here…" Leiling whispered in urgency.

"Trust me…" Ryoma uttered wrapping an arm around her waist as he drew her deeper into the crowd and closer to the building to avoid any stray shots.

A woman beside Ryoma screamed in alarm as she fell behind them. Ryoma didn't need to look to confirm that she had been shot; it was an instinct…. They had spotted them and he had a duty to protect Leiling until prince charming decided to get his ass here with backup!

A few other people in the crowd fell in screams but he didn't care. His mission was set to one person and though he hated to see innocent people get hurt, his first duty was to immediate family.

"Are they trying to kill us now?" Leiling asked running twice as fast as Ryoma due to his long strides.

"Injure… they don't look like they're aiming at anything fatal," Ryoma said as his eyes continued scanning the crowd.

"Or are they just bad shots?" Leiling asked as the person in front of Ryoma fell forward with a neat hole through the back of his head.

"Could be?" Ryoma said twisting Leiling under him as he bent to fish out his buzzing cell phone.

"Where?" Ryoma asked without even looking at the name. He had been waiting for this phone call since he first got Leiling in his arms. Straightening Leiling in his arms, he backed her against a wall and himself as he waited for a reply.

"The block ahead; we got it covered." Kenzo's voice came through.

Ryoma hung up without saying anything as he calmly mapped out a way to the next block without being a target.

"Leiling?"

"Yes?" She whispered trying to not flinch each time she heard a gun firing.

"You're going to have to trust me okay…."

Leiling nodded slowly as she tried to process what he was trying to get at. Wasn't it trusting him by how she was clinging onto him now?

"I need you to walk by yourself in the crowd against the wall towards that block." Ryoma said pointing out the location. "I'll cover you from behind but don't look back."

Leiling nodded again and waited as Ryoma looked quickly around before sending her out with a push of his hand. She did as she was told and walked quickly, cowering when a shot rang out and plastering herself near large groups of people and the buildings. She could hear police sirens but her hopes were on the man behind her.

Ryoma scanned the streets as he followed behind her keeping an eye on the surroundings and Leiling. It seemed the people were retreating due to the police sirens that could be heard but a few shots still rang out… meaning one or some of them still had them in sight. Ryoma's eyes shifted and caught a slight movement from the alley across the street. He could clearly see a guy in a nice suit scanning the crowd across the street with a gun in hand. Angling his body around cowering civilians, Ryoma took the shot and killed the guy effortlessly. His specialty was killing; this was no different. Turning back to find Leiling, he quickened a bit to not stray too far from her. Seeing her crouched with two other ladies, he moved slightly forward and noticed one of the ladies was withdrawing a gun from her purse slightly behind Leiling. It was clear who her target was when she drew her weapon and looked at Leiling.

Ryoma pulled his trigger knocking her with a scream in the opposite way. He wrapped an arm around Leiling's waist as he guided her to the last stretch and around the corner. A car with its door open was there with recognizable guard's armed waiting for them.

"Thank you," Leiling said throwing her arms around Ryoma in relief as she spotted her mother and husband in the car.

Ryoma didn't say anything… he merely let her have her relief and rested a hand uncomfortably behind her to show he appreciated it. Truth be told, he wasn't used to such hugs anymore… not since his life took a turn so many years ago.

XxX

Fuji tried not to feel jealous as he turned the corner and saw a very beautiful woman hugging 'his' Ryoma. He had heard the gunshots and riot and thought the worst as he scanned the people for long moments trying to locate Ryoma only to see him safely cuddling a woman! He had rushed out of work to save her? Who was she to him?

His cell phone rang insistently again for the hundredth time and instead of ignoring it as he had the ninety times before this, he picked up.

"What?" Fuji said with a dark edge to his tone.

"What was your hurry out of the building son?"

Fuji bit back a sarcastic reply that threatened to spill and politely told his mother that a shooting of some sort happened in Shibuya and he was afraid that someone he knew was caught up in it.

"Well was there?" his mother questioned

"The person in question is fine," Fuji said as light-hearted as he could though he was really trying NOT to wish ill on a woman he didn't know and tell his mother so.

"Good… then we shall go on to happier things such as the wedding this week that I insist you take Hime with you."

"To Fukada's?" Fuji asked not really wanting to attend a rival companies wedding nor suffer an evening with his betrothed.

"Why yes Syuusuke!"

"But-"

"Don't you worry; Tezuka has thoughtfully allowed your secretary to make room for the wedding. I don't want you backing out and inconveniencing everyone now that we've set everything. Hime is already looking for a gown you know."

"Then I won't disappoint you mother," Fuji choked out. THIS was a horrible day! His target had a woman and he had an evening to look forward to doing things he would not enjoy doing a day from today.

XxX

"So what the hell happened?" Ryoma asked Kenzo as they whispered in the front for the sake of the two shaken ladies behind them.

"It seems they've been trailing Leiling and them for the morning and took out the two guards I had posted with Leiling." Kenzo said calmly.

Ryoma knew better though, he had seen Kenzo angry before and the tick in his jaw was a sign before the eruption. Ryoma himself was angry as well… he had revenge to take care of yet someone had chose this specific time to raise hell as well to hinder him.

"But no one should know of their plans…" Ryoma said processing the information in his mind. "Insider?"

"Most likely…" Kenzo answered.

"Kenzo…" Leiling's voice sounded, interrupting their conversation.

"What is it?" Kenzo asked glancing behind. His tone softened tenfold compared to when he was discussing the incident with Ryoma just a few seconds ago. It seemed he wanted his mother-in-law to think he had everything under control.

"Who were those people?" Leiling asked searching Kenzo's face. "They had told me Shio-san wanted to see me and-"

"Shio?" Ryoma and Kenzo bit out at the same time.

"…yes?" Leiling said trying to make sense of their expressions that had been immovable till she uttered the name. Their expressions at the moment was downright murderous now.

"When I get my hands on that son of a –" Kenzo started only to be cut off by Ryoma.

"I'll take care of it," Ryoma stated instead sitting back against his chair. "Tell Yuki-san I'll take care of it."

xXx

_**Emperor's Bar**_

"Is that what kitten said…" Yukimura said listening to Jackal's report.

"Aa…"

"Excused!" Yukimura waved him off as he twisted his martini at the slight flick of his wrist. He watched at his cherry swirled in his drink and a smile lit his face. It had been quite a long time since the last rebellion… it seemed he was going to have to reorganize some sections.

It was well known to the night people of Tokyo that Tokyo was divided into thirteen sections that answered to one overlord. Just as the government ran the country; Yukimura ran the sections. He knew each of the leaders for the other twelve sections; knew their weaknesses, their strengths and maybe sometimes their mind.

Though he was already troubled by eliminating Wang, it seemed he was having a minor war with Wang's former wife. She wasn't like every other woman who was satisfied with what they had in the open; she wanted a piece of the night as well. She had asked to keep section four which was originally her husband and swore her loyalty to him but Yukimura was by far, cleverer than that. He could see what a greedy bitch she was being when she denied the money her husband had been taking from him and stuffing into her accounts. He knew she was trying to play her cards when she asked to be a part of the night lords of Tokyo. Hell… he knew his son had a thing for her not too long ago… but he had taken care of that. Why reflecting on everything, he'd say he moved a bit too slow.

xXx

_**Fukada Residence**_

**That Night**

"Your positive you're okay?" Kenzo asked looking over Leiling once more.

She smiled and nodded. Despite how worn she looked, her dark eyes were telling him to take her answer as a truth.

He finally nodded and helped her into their bedroom. He had no doubt he was playing the role of husband to the best of his ability but one could never really know when there was no prior experience.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this… all your friends and acquaintances-"

"Will accept that you are my wife." Kenzo finished firmly as he sat beside her. "Did you want to do a full run of our time together?"

"I suppose I can split off with you whenever I feel like it after the year we promised we'd be together for Yuki-san's sake?" Leiling asked fingering her 24K engagement ring.

"If that is what you wish," Kenzo agreed. "But I'd like some rules of our own besides the big picture as well."

"Like what Kenzo?" Leiling asked watching him sit beside her on the bed.

"I've opened a joint account for you and I and in that account you may use as much money as you want for personal needs or otherwise." Kenzo stated

"I wondered if it'd be too much to ask for if I had the spare bedroom turned into a nursery…" Leiling asked looking into Kenzo's amber eyes slightly before looking away.

"Go ahead… I'm rarely here anyways so you may use my bedroom as you see fit as long as my things stay where they are unless I give you permission to move it."

Leiling nodded in agreement.

"There is also another matter I want you to agree on." Kenzo said in a business-like tone.

"Yes?"

"In the event of one year that you chose to leave with your child, I insist you give me a child of my blood first." Kenzo stated.

"What?" Leiling said with widened eyes. In all the time they had stayed with each other, he had not once asked to touch her in that way nor ask that she give herself to him.

"I want a child if you leave or stay; I need one… to continue my line. Preferably a son will do but a daughter will not be too bad as well." Kenzo reasoned. "Is that too much for you to do?"

"No… not at all…" Leiling said softly. She was used to sleeping next to him for short periods of time, used to his quick kisses and brief hugs as well but she wasn't so sure about a whole night of sexual contact.

"We'll start after you feel more comfortable around me." Kenzo decided.

"Oh… sure." Leiling agreed. What else could she do… she was living off of him, wearing his clothes, using his things so the least she could do was this right?

xXx

_**Cathedral**_

_**Wedding Day**_

Ryoma was in the middle of a yawn when he felt Kenzo jab him in the side. They had both been at the door greeting people for god knows how long now and the bride wasn't ready yet! Everyone had showed up to the wedding, from the bartenders of Emperor's bar to Kenzo's friends and rivals that he had in the world.

"I hope you know what you're in for Kenzo…"

Kenzo merely nodded as did Ryoma when the man passed by. Section Ten and Twelve's leader Hamada had been the most vocal about not joining Kenzo with Leiling but a talk with Yuki-san had gotten his approval and an invitation to the wedding. Better yet… not one section leader was missing the wedding due to Yuki-san's persuasive talk.

Section two's Kojima was a nightclub manager. He was mostly quiet and stood to himself for the most part already… only talking to Yuki-san and Sanada when they spoke to him. Section three's leader Nakano was the almost opposite. He was loud, blunt and talked anyone down if he could. Section four's leader Mitsuzagu was the wife of the man he killed not too long ago. She was a bit hard to understand with her mysterious ways but a lot of woman who had met her said she looked a bit sinister and unfriendly. Section five and six were Kenzo's ground and section seven's Miura was a nice guy who could really shoot when he wanted to and wrap some really good sushi. Section eight was run by Inoue who ran his own publishing company. He loved to advertise his newspaper and magazine… better yet, he was doing that at the moment to the wedding guests. Section nine's Yamamoto was a quiet man who talked straight business as well. He attended with some guys from his motor store. Section ten's Hamada who, as mentioned before, quite opposing to the ways Yuki-san ran things was surprisingly close to section eleven's Watanbe. That was probably because Watanbe section stood between his. Last of the section leaders was section thirteen's Nishimura. He was one of the most trustful guys Yuki-san liked and never had Nishimura strayed from Yuki-san's good side.

"When are we going to start?" Ryoma complained.

"When my bride feels like it?" Kenzo sighed back.

It was obvious both of them were ready to get this done and over with… which made them more like brothers than anything at the moment.

xXx

"They are our pride and joy aren't they?" Yukimura cooed out watching his sons standing at the church door.

"If you say so…" Sanada agreed with a sigh watching both sons shift their weight unanimously to the other foot together and wear the same expression of boredom.

"I do… they are so alike in many ways!" Yukimura smiled looking around the room. "If only everyone else in the room can be as happy as us huh?"

"Yukimura-san…"

He turned and greeted Leiling's mother.

"What is it Chaolin-san?"

She gave a quick smile to Sanada before she refocused her attention onto Yukimura.

"I thank you for reassuring me of my daughter's place and safety here. Fukada-san has told me that you are his adoptive father and I am quite impressed by the way you've raised him. He's a very polite and straight-forward man."

"All I can credit for is his poker face I'm afraid," Yukimura stated with a laugh. "His good looks and brains is on a whole different level than me."

"Well I beg to differ… he definitely has a lot of you, so mysterious like Fukada."

Yukimura chuckled and nodded. "I guess you may credit me on that as well."

"I will… Yukimura-san… have we met before?" she asked looking at him quite closely now.

"We might have… some time ago but now we should be getting ready to join the children right?" Yukimura said prompting Leiling's mother to get her. "It seems the bridegroom is ready to marry."

"He'll wait," Leiling's mother said through a grin.

xXx

Fuji looked once more around in boredom. It was bad enough his mother had him bring Hime to a wedding he didn't even want to attend, now he realized Fukada's acquaintances were the same circles he ran in and they all were digging for invitations to his own wedding. Hime of course was very enthusiastic in telling them it was going to be soon while he excelled in avoiding the questions of such a wedding he didn't want to happen at all.

He knew there was nowhere to hide here with Fukada at the door greeting guests and everyone surrounding him.

'When will this thing start?' Fuji wondered.

"We'll be starting now!" Kenzo finally announced with a small smile.

"Finally!" Fuji muttered as he allowed himself to be dragged to a pew by Hime. The sooner it started, the faster he could leave. Running over his schedule in his head, he blocked out the commotion in the background and started working on his new attack plan for his cute little Ry-kun…

"You shouldn't be late man!"

"I know… I'm getting to the front!"

Recognizing the voice, Fuji snapped out of his plans and focused to the front where he surprisingly recognized the man walking towards the front… to stand where the groom usually waits for his bride.

In the brief instant where realization struck him that it was his Ry-kun up there, it took only that long for him to cover that ground pull Ryoma to the side and say what he wanted to say as well.

"What are you doing?" Fuji heard himself questioning a surprised Ryoma before he even fully took in his actions in front of a whole church.

"What are YOU doing?" Ryoma asked pissed that out of nowhere, in a ceremony he didn't want to be a part of, his boss was here AND causing a scene…. With him in it!

"Why are you standing there when I KNOW you're not the groom and if you are you had better start explaining!" Fuji said overriding Ryoma's blunt question.

"Why can't I stand here when I'm supposed to be?" Ryoma demanded.

"Is there a problem you have with my best man Fuji?" Kenzo cut in before they embarrassed themselves any further.

"Your best man?" Fuji questioned. He hadn't considered that notion at all.

Kenzo nodded slowly before turning to Ryoma who looked really pissed and jabbing him in the side.

"He started it!" Ryoma uttered in a grumpy tone before turning away.

"We'll still need to talk about your actions the other day." Fuji said before strolling back to his seat where his appalled fiancée awaited him. He wasn't the least bit irked at all the stares… why, he was just getting everything straight in mind and if anyone had a problem with that then they could continue to do so because he wasn't about to regret his actions nor apologize.

"Is everyone ready now?" The priest asked weary of the spectacle already.

"We should be," Kenzo nodded and took his spot beside Ryoma. He was going to play his part to the best of his ability.

xXx

Leiling gripped her father's hand slightly as she heard everyone settle. She was about to be put on display in front of lots and lots of good and bad people alike. She was nervous and dear god her mother did little to calm those nerves as she explained her duties to her husband. Her mother had even gone on to say she'd sit and have a talk with Kenzo, if need be, about how to safely perform with a pregnant spouse. She had time to think everything through and she was already on the verge of agreeing with herself about trying to make the best out of the situation she was in.

"Ready?" Her father whispered over.

Leiling nodded and took a step forward with her father. It was another step closer to more lies and an unknown future but she had agreed so there was no way out now.

"You know Leiling… I was very mad at first but during the last few days, he's really proven that he'd do anything to take care of you."

"You think?" Leiling asked keeping her eyes on her husband-to-be while talking with her father who was doing the same.

"Yes… he really does. Despite the wrongs he did in taking you, I applaud hi m for having the guts to own up to it. A man has to be a man sometimes and he is exactly that Leiling. You be happy okay?"

"I will try to be," Leiling whispered back. She herself hoped she'd be as well and she'd continue to do so… even as her husband smiled reassuringly at her and reached for her. Once more, as she took his hand she felt as if she was accepting her destiny once more.

xXx

_**Fukada Residence**_

"I have things to do tonight so you may sleep if you're tired." Kenzo said as he led her to their bedroom.

"But I –"

"Don't worry about anything, we'll take it slow and steady. There's no need to rush anything at all because we know our parts right?" Kenzo asked facing Leiling. He waited for her nod before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"My parents leave tomorrow…" Leiling said right before he walked out of the bedroom.

"I know… your father wants to sign over his company in my care so your mother and he can retire peacefully."

"And they'll be okay?" Leiling asked. She knew there were many people sho opposed this joining and if they could, she was sure they'd use her parents.

"I will make sure of it." Kenzo stated. "I'll be back late so don't wait up."

He shut the door before she could say more… it was during these times that she felt like such a burden. She was nothing but a means to her father's money for Yuki-san and a trophy for Kenzo to hold until he was through with it.

"then what…." Leiling whispered as she dropped herself down on the bed that had been turned down and filled with rose petals. What would be her part after this?

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Ryoma scowled at the memory he'd have of his "brother's" wedding. The embarrassment of having his boss tell him he couldn't marry and his outrageous lies were too much for one night. Hell, he needed a smoke or two… one night of splurging wouldn't kill his diet. After all, he had been awfully good cutting down on his cigarettes lately.

"Stupid boss…." Ryoma muttered pulling at his tie in frustration as he walked home.

Then again… if he was so annoying then why did he have to sit so long in Ryoma's mind too?

xXx

_**Emperor's Bar**_

Yukimura sat in silence as he thought of the joyful occasion. It had irritated him only slightly when he saw the fuss Mitsuzagu Jade was making about Kenzo marrying but he had no regrets putting Leiling in the middle of her devious plans she might be having. It wasn't so hard to figure that for a while Kenzo had been screwing the witch but he had turned a blind eye to it because who was he to limit his son's sex drive? But that's changed when it seemed Jade was taking in a bigger ambition. Kenzo deserved a real woman who could love him and from the moment he met Leiling as a "friend" of Wang; he had already planned the best route for his son.

"_You are a very nice man," Leiling said with a smile that softened those black eyes of hers. "You will do great things for people because of that."_

"_Do you really think so?"_

"_I do…"_

She had been a lovely girl in China. He knew if he didn't swing the other way Leiling would've been his ideal wife. She was smart, witty and by far one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. He was surprised to see her again in Japan with Wang but thankfully she hadn't remembered him at all. For things had changed since the last time he could cheerfully greet her and her parents. Better yet, hadn't it only been her mother that remembered him at all?

"_You are Yuki-san aren't you?"_

"_So you remember me Ying…" Yukimura had said with a smile_

"_I do… how could I forget the boy who was the best bodyguard I could ever hope for?"_

"_I wasn't that little when I was hired to protect you while your husband was away."_

"_Not… you were merely years older than Leiling… and how she used to follow you around… you've changed though."_

"_I have…people age and change all the time."_

"_You smile now,"_

"_I do… because I figured it confuses people more often than not now… though I still have my poker face as well."_

"Thinking?"

Yukimura looked up and smiled at Sanada who took a seat next to him.

"A bit… I was thinking how wonderful it is to have one son settled and the other on the way to being there." Yukimura said with a sigh.

"I don't know about Ryoma… his boss is quite strange don't you think?"

"Or maybe just interested," Yukimura said through a chuckle at how amusing it was when Fuji had mistaken Ryoma as the groom. "It will be the weighing factor of how hard or easy things can get for my little kitten."

"It may…" Sanada agreed. He was surprised the enemy was so fond of Ryoma… in his opinion that made it too easy to breech the company and complete the revenge.

* * *

A/N: More thrill next chapter! Promise because this chapter was needed to make plot move :]


	12. Dangerous

A/N: Random update for summer since I've been busy and just haven't felt like sitting down and writing on my free time. Do review and we'll see if it'll motivate me to start writing regularly again!

* * *

Secret25- They have plenty of time to meet after this since Syuusuke has no idea why Ryoma was even part of the wedding. There's still a lot they don't know about each other so they'll be taking it at their pace. Kenzo and Leiling does have a complicated relationship but it's an important one because it signifies the first steps to a rebellion. Kenzo's darker past will come into play as time goes on and they get more comfortable. Leiling is already starting to like him and he's made it clear he will care for her of not love her. Yukimura on the other hand has always had a certain mystery to his character so I decided to play on that and give him a bit of playfulness although he's portrayed as a harsh leader in the manga.

FujiSyusuke1995- Well it was just Fuji being Fuji there. XD

denizen of the night- Well he could've blew it out of proportion there as well but this chapter makes up a little for the lost thrill in the last chapter! The closer they get, the more thrill there will be so sit tight for the development!

Rin28- I'm honored that I can entertain you past the first chapter. I find it hard to find many stories that'll interest me past the first few chapters these days too. Maybe I'll find a good fanfic or book soon because I've been wanting to read lately.

tsub4ki- LOL

Yes, he completely blacked out everything, even Kenzo who was beside Ryoma. The slowness in Ryoma's mind towards love is something I would never change about the boy because it showcases his personality so well. At the moment, Yukimura and Kenzo past is still kept hidden but I'll eventually get around to telling about it…soon XD

AnniCat- The funny thing is they subtly resemble one another but both don't notice it. Yukimura has a funny way of picking up certain kinds XD

UekiKosuke- True… and he had the audacity to just brush it off as if it was a normal happening at a wedding.

* * *

**Behind His Eyes **

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dangerous**

_**That night**_

"Shio-san…"

The black-haired man jumped at the greeting and turned to face Ryoma almost unwillingly if you were reading his body language but Ryoma didn't care. He had that effect on people… it was because he was as Jackal called, "The Messenger of Death". After all, he carried out Yuki-san's assassinations and threats. He even took care of messages to other sections and played bodyguard when requested.

"What brings you to Section 2?" Shio asked pulling on his suit jacket from where it hung on his coat rack.

"An incident… a recent one actually," Ryoma said taking his time to survey the room and walk towards the man.

"The wedding?" Shio asked. He hadn't shown for that and Yuki-san had ordered everyone to attend. "I already told Kojima-san that I had an emergency earlier and wouldn't be able to make it."

"Sitting here going through paperwork is what emergencies are these days huh?" Ryoma asked looking at the desk Shio was sitting at.

"Yuki-san must be mad…" Shio started.

"Livid," Ryoma put in with a smirk. "But besides how Yuki-san feels, how do you feel for Leiling?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Shio said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Hmm…. We could play like that too…" Ryoma said through a yawn. "But I have work tomorrow and can't play much longer… you know; sleep is important these days."

"What does this-" Shio started only to be cut off by Ryoma again.

"I believe it was said…. Hm…. Shio-san wanted to see you… right?" Ryoma asked looking at Shio expression.

Shio didn't react…he kicked. The table flew into Ryoma as Shio turned to bolt through the confusion. Though slightly interrupted, Ryoma calmly took out his gun and shot without spending any time aiming in the direction he knees Shio was headed. The cry of pain was a sign enough that he hit something.

"Is that how you repay me for going out of my way to come talk to you?" Ryoma asked walking over to where Shio was struggling to stand after being hit in the calf.

"Fuck you Ry…I should've known you were only sent here to do one thing." Shio gritted out of his teeth.

"Yes… to deliver you're parting from this world," Ryoma said aiming at Shio's head now. He shot ruthlessly without even flinching at the sight.

"Damn… already done?" The Kisarazu brothers asked surveying the room. "Not too much to clean…"

"Would've been easier if he didn't try to run for it," Ryoma stated turning towards the way out. "How'd you guys get here before I even called?"

"Yuki-san called about it," One of the brothers said putting on his gloves.

"He knew I'd act tonight?" Ryoma asked with a pissed expression. How was it that his "daddy" dearest could read him so well?

"I guess?"

"Hn…" Ryoma merely breathed out before he continued home. His job was done and he didn't need to be here anymore; he needed a bath.

xXx

_**Emperor's Bar**_

"Yuki-san… Mitsuzagu is here…" Miko stated from the door of Yukimura's private room.

"Let her in," Yukimura said as he stood from where he sat at the back of the room contemplating the past. Walking to the front he pasted a smile on his lips as Miko guided her in. Still dressed in what she wore to the wedding, she came in as if she owned the place with her head held high and confident steps.

"Yuki-san…" She greeted in her usual softened voice for people she needed. Yukimura had heard her harsh tone before for the people she ridiculed and it wasn't a pretty voice for her face.

"Jade-san, I appreciate you showing for the wedding despite your desperate attempts and protests to the wedding." Yukimura said offering a seat with a wave of his hand while he signaled Miko to bring in drinks with the other.

"I just don't like the arrangement! She's my husband's fiancée after all and the child she carries is my husband's for sure!" Jade protested.

"It is Kenzo's now and no more should be said on it," Yukimura said softly though clearly to instill the meaning.

"Of course…. Though he'd have a much better connection with a woman who didn't come with extra baggage," Jade said haughtily.

"Maybe… then again that limits a lot of girls… even you come with extra baggage's of trouble so it wouldn't have been good either huh?" Yukimura said with a smile at Jade who struggled to smile back. He had deliberately insulted her so she'd leave the situation.

"Despite that thought my son is married and she'll bring a good portion of what I lost back. Why, Kenzo just phoned a little earlier and told me the good news that Leiling's father signed over his property and business to Kenzo as a wedding present. "

"Really… congratulations on completing your goal then Yuki-san…" Jade said in a strained voice.

"Of course… everything I do is always successful… which leads me to the reason why I asked you visit." Yukimura said accepting the drinks Miko came in with and signaling him to stay in the room as well.

"Yes?"

"I've decided you are a lady of standing in Tokyo and shouldn't therefore be seen messing with the night. You know how many tabs the government has on us and I don't want you as a part of it." Yukimura said simply.

"Are you saying you want me to step out of the sections?" Jade asked with a gasp.

"Exactly," Yukimura said with a nod. "Your husband is now gone and you should concentrate on the thriving jewel your family runs instead of dirtying your hands here."

"But I want to be a part of the night!" Jade protested. "I can benefit you all with my connections and money as well!"

"It isn't necessary," Yukimura said with a slight shake of his head in refusal. "Kenzo gives adequate connections as it is and Leiling's income helps me just fine."

"Yuki-san!"

"My decision is final," Yukimura said with a small smile at the angry woman across from him. "Miko,"

"Yes?" Miko answered.

"Section four will be handed to you temporarily until I deem someone worthy enough to own it." Yukimura said standing.

"I disagree," Jade continued

"The discussion is over," Yukimura said with a smile to Jade. "Let's part peacefully,"

"Why are you doing this?" Jade demanded half-standing in protest before she saw Yukimura dangerous eyes.

"It's for your own safety and punishment," Yukimura stated harshly now. His smile had disappeared and a emotionless poker face covered where the smile used to be. The only thing that commanded with authority was the dangerous killer eyes that looked at her.

"What punishment?" Jade asked though she didn't dare stand.

"Don't think I don't know your under-handed method of ridding my plans Jade-san. You'll pay with your life next time if Leiling is injured." Yukimura stated as he walked off.

Jade on the other hand was completely caught off guard by the accusations… how did he even come up with that conclusion? It was making her re-think her position and hate him even more than she ever did. She was going to do whatever in her power to be next to Kenzo again… she didn't need a expert to tell her; Yuki-san had initiated the break-up of Kenzo and her and she wasn't going down without a complete fight… not even the new wife would stand in her way!

xXx

_**Fuji Corp.**_

_**Next Morning**_

"I don't even want to hear it," Ryoma said as he continued on his way down the hall with Fuji not more than two steps behind him.

"But Ry-kun... I had forgotten that the best man would be standing next to the groom." Fuji insisted with a small smile. "Besides… don't you have to explain why you were part of the ceremony, let along INVITED to the event?"

"So if I attend something I have to ask your permission too?" Ryoma questioned. "And just for future reference, mind your own damn business and don't ever question what I do on my own time or who I know."

"My… my… touché…"Fuji murmured though he wanted to laugh. His cute worker was being so obtuse about the whole situation.

"Fuck out of my life," Ryoma said with a mock smile that mirrored any Fuji ever gave before he whipped his head back around and continued back to his section.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Fuji called after him. He had to admit it was a bit too challenging sometimes to deal with his boy-genius.

"Would it help if I spelled fuck off?" Ryoma called back.

"Sir…."

Fuji turned with a sigh to face his cute, petite secretary who herself, looked a bit hassled having to chase after her boss.

"Yes Kathy?"

"Your father is on Line 3," She said with a sigh. "There's work on your desk and a meeting that's coming up in a couple hours."

"Damn…" Fuji swore as he headed back towards his office. He'd have to sooth his target later. It seemed his cute Ry was not a person who liked to be the center of an event.

xXx

"What is it?" Ryoma asked picking up his cell on the first ring, which, by Ryoma's history was very good.

"Why Kitten… so soon… I was expecting your voice mail before the real man himself…" Yukimura chuckled through the line.

"Tell me something important or I'm hanging up!" Ryoma threatened as he sat down at his desk and started typing some reports for the company meeting in a couple of hours."

"Still so not cute in answering…" Yukimura assessed before let out a loud sigh. "There's a section meeting tomorrow about the removal of Mitsuzagu."

"I'll be there… at the bar?" Ryoma asked though his hands danced across the keyboard with precision as he half thought out the best way to present the report and half listened to Yuki-san.

"Yes kitten… be there,"

"Aa," Ryoma merely said before taking the time to end the call before his "father" could think of more to say. Whatever endearments he had left to say can be said to the voice mail so he could erase it in one go. It seemed his father was finally becoming harsh on the sections again… for a while, he had slacked off and allowed so many mistakes but now Ryoma could see that he was righting all those wrongs slowly now.

xXx

_**Tokyo International Airport**_

"Goodbye my dear," Leiling's mother said giving her daughter one last hug as the flight they were boarding began its call for all passengers.

"Have a safe flight back mom…" Leiling whispered as she hugged her mother tightly. It had been such a long time since she seen her parents and now they were leaving yet again.

"Be strong and make your marriage the best," her mother ordered with a smile. "We appreciate your husband caring for you and taking care of the company… your father and I can finally relax and travel as we always wanted."

"He is very capable," Leiling agreed. "I hope you both will visit soon again."

"We'll be back for the baby," her father interrupted. "Till then your mother and I have a couple of things we want to do."

Leiling nodded and hugged her father tightly as well. He had always been a non-affectionate father but he had always wanted the best for her.

"Be good Leiling,"

She nodded though she felt the tears entering her eyes. They had been so forgiving of her and she had felt like such a horrible daughter now. Not only had she ran away with a bad man but she had made her father hate Kenzo, a man who had nothing to do with the whole situation for a long while. Feeling an arm wrap around her waist she glanced up to see Kenzo's poker face. Though she knew it was all for the act, sometimes she pretended it was more just to calm herself… this was one of those times. She leaned into the hug and felt him tighten his hold. Leiling watched as her parents turned back once more to nod their goodbyes and slowly influenced by her husband, they bent slightly to bow their goodbye back. Even after her parents had disappeared into the terminal, they continued to stand there for a while. She was content to remain as she was in his arms even though there was no one to masquerade for now. Studying her husband, she finally realized his eyes were scanning the crowds of people in the airport silently. His back was rigid and for the first time that day, she realized her husband carried a gun when she nudged it on accident. The coolness of the gun touched her arm slightly and she shivered in thought of what the instrument could be used for… how wonder he had taken so long at the checkpoint in the airport. It must have been hard to deal with security trying to get over here with a gun.

"Are you cold?" Kenzo voice cut through her thoughts.

"No," Leiling said looking up into his dark eyes… she wondered exactly what he was thinking during these times… his eyes revealed nothing during such times as these when he talked to her.

"Why are we still here? Aren't you busy?" Leiling asked looking away from him. Sometimes it was difficult to think after looking at him.

"I am busy but we have to wait for someone." Kenzo said with a half smile… if you can count it as a smile. It could be that he just moved his lips to one side for a bit instead…. Why was she even analyzing the quirks of his mouth?

"Who?"

"Saito…" Kenzo said leaning down to her level. Leiling's eyes widened slightly as she felt her nerves begin to panic at he approached her on a closer level. She felt a reaction for her arms to push him away immediately yet she felt blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment at the closeness. Instead of pushing him away though she closed her eyes tightly and looked down only to feel his forehead rest against hers.

"Relax… " he whispered.

"I am…" she whispered back though her eyes were focused on their shoes.

"Hn…" She heard Kenzo utter before she looked up in haste to tell him it wasn't funny. In her hurry, she forgot that he was still leaning on her and when she pushed her chin up, her lips met his briefly.

"Your bride is surprisingly bold at times…"

Leiling heard the comment and blushed as she saw an extremely good-looking man approach carrying a bag.

"Saito," Kenzo greeted the man. Once he nodded a greeting to Kenzo he stepped closer and Leiling noticed how light gray eyes staring at her. It seemed Kenzo liked poker faced people because his face was unreadable as well… she couldn't tell what he was thinking as his eyes skimmed her at all.

"Aisai…" Kenzo said placing a hand on Leiling's shoulder, "This is Saito; he's the head bodyguard for me and will protect you as he protects me."

Leiling couldn't find it in her to say anything to the man so she nodded instead and continued to stare though her inner self was chiding her for her bad manners. Dear lord, she was surrounded by pretty and handsome men….

xXx

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Ryoma's apartment**_

"He came back late last night," Mei said leaning on the railing as she spoke to An who was sitting on Momoshiro's lap.

"Ryoma?"

"Aa… he looks worn out ever since he started working," Mei said with a pout. "How is my hubby going to survive?"

"Well, he's still alive isn't he?" An said with a grin at her roommate.

"I guess…" Mei groaned out.

"Any job at all for you two lately?" Momoshiro asked looking at the two aspiring actresses.

"Just some part time jobs and small roles in tiny films," Mei replied taking a seat next to the lovebirds.

"Who are those guys?" An said interrupting Mei's thoughts and turning Momoshiro's head to the front of the apartment building.

Spilling in were some thirty guys with a thought looking guy in the middle. It spelled trouble only when they turned into the apartment's parking lot and advanced towards them.

"They could be lost…" Mei suggested as she stood up with An and Momoshiro as well.

"Hopefully…" An said grabbing on to Momoshiro's arm. "They won't hurt you will they?"

"I don't know but I don't want my mom dealing with them," Momoshiro said bending to kiss An on the forehead. "I'll go see what they want."

Walking forward, Momoshiro approached the man in the middle without fear and looked at him straight on. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Maybe," The guy said pulling a cigarette out of his jacket to light. "Does Ry live here?"

"Ry?" Momoshiro said with a lifted brow. "I don't know a Ry,"

"Wrong answer…" The man said blowing smoke straight into Momoshiro's face.

"But there is no-"

Momoshiro was cut short as a fist landed on his cheek flinging him to the ground in pain.

"You dare lie to my boss?" one man sneered out at Momoshiro.

"Takeshi!" An yelled out running to a fallen Momoshiro who was trying to sit up.

"You freaks! How could you just hit him!" Mei yelled out joining her friends on the ground. "Get out of here!"

"Aren't you two pretty!" Some of the guys said with smiles. "We can play real good with you both!"

"Get the fuck away from them," Momoshiro said angrily as he flung his arms in front of the girls.

"Look at this boy trying to act tough!" one guy yelled out in laughter. The man in the middle didn't say anything as he merely smiled at the crumpled Momoshiro and two angry girls. It seemed the rest of the residents were too scared to interfere as they backed away from the guys… some even went as far as to close their doors and not watch.

The men dragged Momoshiro from the girls and kicked him around a bit as others held the girls back to watch. They continued torturing all three for the next ten minutes as guys rotated from fondling the girls to taking turns bruising Momoshiro.

"Nakano-san… can we have some fun with the girls?" The guys asked the man.

"Do what you want…" he merely said as he took a seat to watch the show. That would be the price to pay for lying… for sure his informants said this was the right building!

"Even if we have _our_ way with them?" One asked dragging a cursing Mei into his arms.

"Go ahead," Nakano said with a smile.

"I wouldn't encourage it Nakano-san," Niou said with a smile from the second story of the apartment building. He hung casually on the railing as he bent slightly forward to look at all of them. "I'd have your men lay off or else trouble ensues."

"What can you do about it _? _Gamble?" Nakano laughed out.

"Should we gamble on your life? It's not a laughable thing Nakano."

Nakano turned swiftly to see Yukimura approaching with his own group of men with a smile on his face.

"Yuki-san!" Nakano said, waving his men away from the three they had been torturing.

"What are you doing her Nakano?" Yukimura asked losing his smile as sharp eyes stared at Nakano.

"I- I heard Ry lives here…"

"What business do you have with my son?" Yukimura asked advancing with him men's to surround Nakano and his men.

"I… I just wanted to talk a bit about him about Section two's number two men death." Nakano stated.

"Why would you ask my son about a death I ordered Nakano-san… or maybe you wanted something more…"

"I see…" Nakano said now uneasy as the more Yuki-san talked, the more the teasing, light voice disappeared and a dark, harsh voice replaced it.

"I suggest you get out of here before Section three loses something more precious than section two did!"

"Aa…" Nakano agreed and waved his men to follow.

"Watch your step Nakano… you should know better that my subordinates are always watching," Yukimura said loudly to him. He wasn't in the happiest of moods either… If Niou hadn't called him there could've been serious damage here.

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Ryoma sighed as he headed on his way to the bar. He hated section meetings… it only mean there was trouble and Yuki-san would either be extra nice or extra deadly. He frowned slightly in thought of what was to come as he turned down an alleyway as he usually did. Cutting across blocks was always better than taking the main road… then again he took a different road each day so people couldn't follow him.

Fuji was intrigued… he loved a man who would take the danger of an alleyway to a rather boring walk on the major roads. He had been getting out of his car from a meeting he had at a restaurant with a client when he spotted Ryoma taking off for the day. He, of course, would never pass a chance like this any day and did the only thing he wanted to do. He followed…

As Ryoma sped up through the alleyway, Fuji had a plan that just sort of crept into his head… which he decided to execute. The joy of the idea overtook away any other thought so Fuji acted on impulse as he lunged forward to playfully scare Ryoma. Unfortunately while he acted impulse, Ryoma acted on instinct and Fuji didn't find himself pressed to Ryoma as he had hoped but pressed against a gun to his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ryoma shouted at him when he realized who it was. "I could've blown your fucking head off!"

"You-"

"Fuck off!" Ryoma shouted as he turned abruptly away and continued away while leaving a stunned Fuji behind.

"He carries a gun…." Fuji finally whispered after sinking the scene into his head. So utterly dangerous…. and sexy.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter :)

Fuji is set to make more moves next chapter so look forward to more Thrill :)


	13. Fustrating

A/N: Originally, this release was set for Thanksgiving but the essays and things that needed to be done for school along with work set it behind a few days, nonetheless enjoy the releases and review for me please.

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated:** M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Frustrating**

_**Recap**_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ryoma shouted at him when he realized who it was. "I could've blown your fucking head off!"

"You-"

"Fuck off!" Ryoma shouted as he turned abruptly away and continued away while leaving a stunned Fuji behind.

"He carries a gun…." Fuji finally whispered after sinking the scene into his head. So utterly dangerous…. and sexy.

_**That night**_

_**Section Meeting**_

"I don't understand why your heads are so thick…" Yuki said with a bright smile though his voice didn't quite reflect the hollow smile. No one needed to be told why this impromptu meeting was suddenly being held, everyone had heard about the "incident" as many were calling it. The stone-faced occupants refused to tear their eyes off the man ranting and railing. Instead, they chose to sit straight and hope they weren't put on the spot. Many were thankful they were not part of Section two three for that matter. Most of them knew how embarrassing it must be to be Nakano. The lecture they all had to listen to was his fault after all and as Yuki-san circled the table, bluntly stopping each time to say certain things louder in front of the man they knew he'd better be talking as fast as he had been dancing his way out of why he was there terrorizing citizens.

"-We're businessman," Yukimura continued. "Not local thugs looking for pussy or drugs, not children who don't have an understanding of what is acceptable and what's NOT!"

"Sorry,"

"It's about time Ry," Yukimura said with a slight smile though his stance was more pissed than friendly.

"Ran into somebody," Ryoma muttered as he took his seat next to Kenzo.

"So if I see bullshit like this again," Yukimura said with steel-cold eyes at each of the occupants in the room. "I will personally send you to hell."

"Dismissed," Yukimura finally finished off in his quiet, yet firm voice of authority. Everyone filed out solemnly all looking thoroughly chided like a naughty child. Kenzo stayed firmly rooted though as well Ryoma. They knew better than to leave without being dismissed by Yuki-san.

"Did you know Nakano paid you a special visit earlier today?" Sanada asked as soon as Yukimura shut the door behind the last section leader filed out.

"Why?" Ryoma asked with a frown as he started to slouch in his chair and get comfortable.

"Shio business… turns out those two were buddy-buddy." Kenzo said with slight disgust at how low those people could go. He thought he could just waltz into your place and take out his anger on a couple tenants and fondle the girls.

"That fucker," Ryoma said looking up at his parents with blazing gold eyes. "He wants to die-"

"Luckily Niou was in and informed me immediately." Yukimura said with a sigh as he dropped into Sanada's lap. "Such a pain when those idiots can't hold a single intellect thought in their tiny brains."

"He still needs a bullet up his ass," Ryoma said with a scowl.

"Oh kitten," Yukimura said with a smile. "Didn't you say your nosey tenants you live with were just burdens?"

"Whether or not they are my burdens doesn't make it okay for as ass like him to go threatening them." Ryoma growled out.

"I agree," Kenzo said with his own scowl.

As his son's echoed their complaints and agreed to one another's rant, Yukimura merely sat back and enjoyed the likeness of both. Though the people around them weren't supposed to matter to them they did and that was an important thing each human needed. Ryoma indeed had pleased him with such a colorful response. It was a sign that he still had a heart as opposed to what everyone believed about him. His son was still human and that was a top priority to Yukimura.

"I'm giving section 4 to Hamada for now… he seems to handle things well on the surface." Yukimura said interrupting his sons.

"Why ?"

"Maybe I'm testing my loyalties?" Yukimura said with a smile before pressing a kiss to Sanada's lips.

XxX

_**Fuji**_

He was still tingling from the encounter with Ryoma and it had been hours since his prey had dared to pull a gun on him in a alleyway. He was still re-living the intense those golden eyes had turned on him as Ryoma had pressed a real gun to him… his boss!

'What would possess a salary man like my prey to carry a gun?' Fuji wondered. He had no doubt the way Ryoma drew the gun that he was very experienced with handling a gun. He had showed no fear even after he realized who he had pointed a gun too!

Fuji chuckled slightly at how his little prey had dared to yell at him for almost jumping him when HE was the one to draw a gun like they were in some action movie.

"_There's really something about his Syuusuke… The best thing to do is not get involved."_

Fuji frowned slightly at his friend's warning. In all honesty, Fuji was a bit thrilled at the slight danger he faced. Life had become to dull in the past year and Ryoma'a appearance in his life had given him things he thought were no longer possible… like running his dad's dead end company.

"Whatever he's up to I will find out…" Fuji murmured as he pushed his work to the side. Without Ryoma at work he just didn't feel like looking at it.

"Sir?"

His secretary's voice came over the intercom.

"What is it?" Fuji asked pressing the button to answer as he looked for his jacket. He wanted to be wherever Ryoma was at the moment.

"Your fiancee is on line two."

"Tell her I'm too busy to socialize," Fuji said quickly. He was through with her harpy ways of clinging onto him. He had better fishes to catch out there… in the form of a dark haired, golden eyed beast to be more exact.

XxX

_**Fukada Suite**_

Leiling walked out of the study to run into her husband as he walked out of their bedroom with Saito following closely behind.

"Are you leaving already?" Leiling asked as she walked beside him towards the living room and front door.

"Aa…" Kenzo said pressing a kiss to her forehead as if it was second nature now. He had started doing that in hopes that her parents would be convinced of their love but it had backfired and now he couldn't even walk out the door without pressing one on her. "Be good,"

"I will," Leiling said with a smile as she instinctively pressed into his brief hug.

"We'll have to find a house instead of my penthouse to live in." Kenzo said as he felt the bulge of her growing belly. "We'll look later when I get back."

Leiling nodded and watched as he went out the door already in full business mode.

"You're really starting to warm up to the master…" Faye noted with a touch of amusement in her voice.

"You think?" Leiling asked turning back to look at the maid who had a smile on her face and Saito who had a smirk on his.

"We know," Saito offered the information as he sat down. "But it's about time that boy has found some sort of happiness."

"Some happiness?" Leiling aked taking a seat beside Faye.

"Aa… he's gone through too much and needs to have a relaxing part in his life." Saito said with a smile. "You don't know a lot about your husband do you?"

"No… " Leiling admitted. "But maybe I'd understand him better if you were to tell me a bit."

"Do you really want to know?" Saito asked looking at Faye slightly before back at Leiling.

"Yes I do," Leiling nodded.

"He was the third son to the Fukada family. They were a well established company and well-loved family by many. His father was one of the nicest men that employees to the company had ever known and when the kids came home to the dead bodies of Kenzo's mother and father. They couldn't believe that their father would kill himself and their mother but that's what it seemed like. The company went to the oldest brother who got mixed up with the wrong crowd. He eventually depleted the family money for drugs and woman; the second son got killed trying to negotiate for the freedom of Kenzo and his younger sister."

"And his sister?" Leiling asked listening intently.

"Raped repeatedly in front of Kenzo," Saito stated. "It had been done by people who once called his father friend but had turned their backs and brought debauchery onto his oldest brother." Saito said grimly. "She eventually died in front of a helpless Kenzo who was tied to watch. After beating him and leaving him for dead, the vultures took over the company and fattened their own pockets."

"So that's how he got mixed up with Yuki-san and them?" Leiling asked softly.

"Yes… Yuki-san picked him up and raised him." Saito said with sigh. "Long story short, all the people responsible for his family's misery died and he got control of the company that belonged to him."

"Because Yuki-san helped him wasn't it?" Leiling asked.

Saito smiled slightly as he nodded. "Yuki-san is amazing."

Leiling agreed. She had been hurt and humiliated when she had been dragged there by the one named Ry but afterwards she was treated with respect by Yuki-san and his close confidants. Though everyone else had judged her harshly for loving Wang, not once had they spoken out after Yuki-san made it clear that he was supportive of her. Even his original threat to kill her off and the reason for his insistence for her to marry Kenzo now seemed like bluffs just meant to hurt and give her a reason to continue.

Both Faye and Saito let her sit in her thoughts. They both knew she needed to understand the master if she was to come to accept and love him fully. Saito especially wanted her too. She was a gentle woman who already showed that her presence in Kenzo's life brought happiness and not just dark lust like what he had with Jade. Saito still couldn't help but cringe that Kenzo had fallen for that viper. He was thankful of the day Kenzo finally woke up form that dream.

XxX

_**Ryoma**_

"You should've been here… you would have scared the whole pack off with one of your glares." Momshiro said with a half-smile though he was sporting a black eyes and bruises on his arms and face.

"I should've," Ryoma agreed with a slight nod. Though he seemed quite calm, inside he was raging a war of vengeance. If Yuki-san hadn't ordered him not to retaliate just yet, Nakano would be looking at the Angel of Death that very night dead in the face.

"It's okay Ryoma…" Mei said with a smile from where she sat beside a sleeping An. "Niou-senpai came to our rescue before they raped us and hurt Momoshiro more."

"Thankfully," Ryoma nodded again in agreement.

"We didn't even know who they were looking for." Mei added rubbing her arms slightly as she pulled her legs up onto the sofa and made herself comfortable.

"It's okay," Ryoma said standing to go pat her on the head. "Idiots will make up silly excuses to do stupid things."

"Yeah," Momoshiro agreed with a grin. "I'll be more careful next time."

"I'll let you guys rest." Ryoma said heading towards the door. "Mei, you'll stay here?"

"Aa… Momo's mom said for An and me to stay tonight at least till the ordeal is gone." Mei said with a smile.

"Then have a good night." Ryoma said before stepping out. Walking the brief walk back to his apartment calmed him down a little but when he had seen the damage to Momoshiro. He had no doubt that fucker had allowed his group of idiots more than fondle the girls. There was no way those hormonal idiots would pass up girls like An and Mei.

Ryoma closed his eyes briefly as he tried to calm his inner demons and unlock his door in peace. It would not do to have a lot of Yuki-san's people seeing his son taking anger out on a building. Entering his apartment, he did his usual and tried to push the incidents of the day of his mind for a while. Throwing his suit jacket on his lone sofa, he started to pull at his tie while slipping out of his shoes and into his slippers. Daily things were so normal that he felt himself let go slightly of the anger he felt and slip into routine thoughts. Ryoma walked towards his kitchen and noted the half eaten cookies on his counter and the milk carton left out. Stupid Niou had been in for sure. People thought he was nothing more than a gaming gem but Ryoma knew differently. He was a master pick lock who notoriously ate his meals at Ryoma's house whether invited or not. If he hadn't been, he's leave his "markings". If he had he'd leave his letter of thanks in other irritating forms. There just was no going around that fucker either!

Walking out of his kitchen and down the hall, Ryoma decided he was going to do what cooled his head the most, shower.

Coming out of the shower refreshed and ready for bed, Ryoma was suspicious when his doorbell rang. If it was Niou, he would've just picked his way in… Cautious that it could be Momoshiro or the girls, he pulled on his pajama pants and slung his towel over his head. He had a gun hidden near the door in case it was someone else so he headed there and opened the door.

"Good evening Ryoma," Fuji said strolling in to plant a kiss on Ryoma's befuddled face. "My, aren't you ready for me!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ryoma asked snapping out of his stupefied state in rising anger at the audacity of his so-called boss.

"I wanted to see my little warrior," Fuji said stepping back in front of Ryoma with a smile. "Where's your hot-shot gun?"

"None of your damn business in the first place so pick your ass up and get out of my house because I don't have to be nice to you in my territory." Ryoma snapped out.

"My my….so territorial..." Fuji chuckled out. "Such a gang term!"

"Fuck you,"

"Love your colorful vocabulary as well," Fuji said brushing a kiss across the hard, angry line of Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma immediately moved back and wiped it off as if the germs would sink in.

"Get the fuck out and take your second-rate kisses with you."

"Second-rate?" Fuji questioned.

"That's right," Ryoma said gaining his footing back. He didn't know why in his boss's presence he always felt himself at a loss of space. He wasn't reacting as fast as he usually did in a situation is a bastard came up to him and that wasn't good.

"Are you saying my kiss is amateur?" Fuji asked softly sliding his blue eyes open as he advanced on Ryoma.

A smirk graced Ryoma lips as he reversed their positions and pinned Fuji next to his door. "That's right, my teacher was ten times better than you… let me show you what it's suppose to be like-"

And Ryoma did. His mouth came down hard against Fuji's and broke into his mouth with a single, skillful sweep of the tongue as Yuki-san had taught Ryoma. Caressing Fuji's tongue skillfully with his own, he created the want as Yuki-san always told him to then withdrew to lure the prey… stupidly, Fuji followed as everyone else did. How frustrating this man was…

XxX

_**Elsewhere**_

Jade angrily threw things around the room in anger and frustration at how Yuki-san had dismissed her because of her sex and, rightly so, accused her of plotting against her husband's whore he was only milking for money. But life wasn't ending up as fair as she had wanted it. She was supposed to be buried in Kenzo's arms, she was supposed to proudly own Section four.

She deserved the spot next to Kenzo in society and the night world! She had literally fucked physically and mentally everyone in power to get where she was and she wasn't going to let a little Chinese husst ruin it all for her! No… she was going to get what life owed her, the death of the bitch and Yuki-san too for smart mouthing her…. She wasn't stupid. She knew Yuki-san knew that Kenzo and she had been fucking around and he purposely told his son off and arranged that Chinese hussy to piss her off and marry the only man she ever wanted to own.

"Nothing will hold me from Kenzo…" Jade whispered as she finally settled on her sofa with grace. Around the room were pieces of imitation vases that had suffered her wrath and various glass pieces. Despite the destruction of items in the room, Jade was careful not to ruin any important things. There was only so much she was willing to replace for her temper after all.

* * *

A/N: Thought I might as well update this one as well since it was gone for pretty long.


	14. One Way or Another

A/N: It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual! It took a lot to bring this all to you so give me a little feedback

* * *

Kailee Nakamaru - I understand why too. Everyone's been waiting to see some Thrill action and there it was.. A lil more in this chapter too XD

MARYLOVER – Yes I had to do a little background on Kenzo but the main focus is afterall Thrill so I had to stick them there as well with info on the kind of world they live in. I hope you continue to love all the characters because they will be getting scene time with thrill.

tsub4ki- No he can't, even if there's a gun pointed in his face obviously.

denizen of the night- Thrill moments will come more as they get better acquainted. After all, they barely have broken the ice.

katslair- That's the point isn't it? To decrease waiting times for fics, you should pick up other ones XD

Dimensional Roamer- I do but then again the mangaka had already done that for me. I just emphasized their coolness XD

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 13: One Way or Another**

**Recap**

And Ryoma did. His mouth came down hard against Fuji's and broke into his mouth with a single, skillful sweep of the tongue as Yuki-san had taught Ryoma. Caressing Fuji's tongue skillfully with his own, he created the want as Yuki-san always told him to then withdrew to lure the prey… stupidly, Fuji followed as everyone else did. How frustrating this man was…

**Emperor's Bar**

"About time kitten,"Yukimura said with a smile.

"Had a frustrating night," Ryoma complained with a frown.

"And that causes you to oversleep?" Yukimura asked brushing a hand lovingly through Ryoma's dark green bedraggled hair.

"Something like that," Ryoma uttered leaning against Yukimura still sleepy. He had to practically toss his boss out of his apartment after that steamy kiss that wasn't supposed to have affected him as well but did. He couldn't wait to put a bullet into his father and get the hell out of there.

"Now that our sleepyhead is here, what is it that you have to tell us?" Kenzo asked looking at watch again. He had to be out of here soon if he wanted to make it to his meeting.

Yukimura sighed and stared at Kenzo's emotionless face. "I do hate it when you get too busy to see your family Kenzo."

"It can't be helped since I only just started to regain the trust in the company and setting everything that was wrong good again."

Yukimura nodded his understanding and turned to his two boys.

"I have some of our most trustworthy men's watching section three for more misconduct in case I have to eliminate the whole branch. I want you two to lookout for suspicious people and any contact between different sections that seems suspicious.

Kenzo and Ryoma nodded.

"There could be more people behind this then we anticipated… if so; this will be the biggest revolt"

XxX

**Apartment Complexes**

**Later that morning**

Fuji frowned as he stared at Ryoma's apartment door. He had gotten pushed out last night after that drugging kiss but he had wanted to stay and calm the raging heat in his loins for Ryoma. God that encounter was satisfying to him… so satisfying that he had to visit an ex-lover and pound into him dreaming of another for hours before being satisfied. Sadly that was short-lived when he walked into the company that morning and found that Ryoma was having his day off. So here he was, standing outside his apartment door deciding if he could get into the dangerous man's pants or be thrown out exactly as he had been yesterday. He was quite angry that he hadn't been able to even faze Ryoma by responding to that hot kiss. He was even frustrated that Ryoma might have a lover who he did those things with since that mouth was truly experienced in creating want and lust in a single kiss.

"Hi?"

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a taller man who looked liked he went through a rough fight come around the corner of the building.

"Hi," Fuji greeted with a business smile. "I'm Ryoms's boss-"

"Echizen?" Momoshiro said. "Did he not get up?"

"I.. uh-"

"Let me open the door and get him up for you."

"No," Fuji protested slightly. "It's just a couple of things I need to ask him actually and he said he'd be in the shower before I visited so-"

"Then I'll open the door for you since I have a spare," Momoshiro said with a grin.

"Why?" Fuji asked suddenly. Jealousy surged through him that this man had a copy of HIS man's apartment key.

"My family owns this apartment complex." Momshiro explain as he opened Ryoma's door for Fuji. "There you go."

"Thank you," Fuji said with a smile. "I don't want to hold you up so I'll just wait for him here and you can go about your business."

"All right!" Momoshiro said with a smile and turned to leave shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he had left though, Fuji locked the door and crept around the room looking to see if Ryoma was in . He scored with the first door when he peeked in and saw Ryoma asleep on his bed soundly. Knowing that carelessness got a gun pulled to his face last time, Fuji was extremely careful as he stepped into the room and towards Ryoma. He couldn't believe the frowning, blunt, bratty man could be the same angelic one here!

Unable to resist the kissable lips and innocent features, Fuji leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Barely a second after contact he felt himself flipped onto the soft, warm bed and a hand ready to strangle him to death with alert, golden eyes staring down at him. He had to admit it was stimulating to have Ryoma straddling him in just a pair of boxers and a thin wife beater that clearly showed his dark nipples through the thin fabric. BUT, it'd be such a better position without the hand at his throat…

"What the fuck are you doing here and in my bedroom?" Ryoma demanded.

He was fucking irked that this boss of his was so persistent; he even broke into his house to attempt to rape him! After being thrown out last night, Ryoma was sure any rational, normal guy would back off and know that he wasn't interested in becoming a fuck buddy casually or permanently!

GOD! Ryoma knew Yuki-san always warned him about his bad sleeping habits but this time he could've killed the idiot with his gun in the drawer beside his bed, of the knife under his pillow!

"Ryoma-"

"Don't you fucking be that familiar with me!" Ryoma said rolling off to let Fuji up. "Get out-"

"One way or another you will be captured by me Ryoma…" Fuji said with a smile as he approached Ryoma who left the room.

"Or will you by me?" Ryoma asked turning around to face Fuji.

"Hmm…" Fuji uttered as he leaned down a bit to capture Ryoma's bottom lip teasingly.

Ryoma pushed him off and before Fuji knew it, there was a door shutting and locking in front of him. He was right back where he started not even five minutes ago. Standing outside Ryoma's apartment door feeling amazed at this feeling of wanting to break and own Ryoma fully.

XxX

**Fukada Suite**

Leiling sighed in boredom as she put her sewing down. Faye was out doing the shopping for her since Kenzo wouldn't let her go and now she was all alone with Saito. But Saito had gone to take a quick shower and she needed some air away from this safe hold. Kenzo worked so much and she was constantly feeling like a burden to everyone.

"You agitated?" Saito asked coming from the hall fully dressed but a towel was still slung over his shoulder since his hair was still wet.

"A bit." Leiling admitted as she stood up. Six months pregnant with three left to go was hellish. She couldn't wait for it all to be over so she'd op having to go to the bathroom so much or sleep a certain way on the bed with Kenzo when he came home.

Saito smiled and knew she wasn't the only one. Kenzo too was agitated if he was away too long without checking on his wife and slowly but surely he was sure that both were showing signs of being more "comfortable" and missing each other's presence.

"Saito- san,"

He glanced up to see one of the guards standing at the front door so he walked over.

"Flowers were sent to Leiling-san but Gai found a bomb in it set to explode in three minutes. We had it taken away but the details…"

"Understood. I'm coming down." Saito said and turned to face Leiling who was waiting patiently to know what news the guard brought.

"I have to go down and deal with some things Leiling, " Saito explained.

"May I come along since I need to walk a bit?" Leiling asked starting to stand and follow. "The doctor says it's good to vary my schedule."

"Why not," Saito said with a smile as he went to offer his arm to Leiling. She was a lot safer with him anyways though he had no idea why she was in danger. Kenzo had mentioned very little about it and all he ever dealt with were small things that were sent to kill her if possible. The bomb was the latest of the strings of presents received.

As soon as they reached ground level, Saito ordered one guard to stand with her while he dealt with the problem. Leiling wasn't too worried about that since she walked around the lobby area and looked at a magazine showcasing houses around the area. Kenzo had promised they'd go looking for a house soon and though she knew all this was a temporary dream, she wanted to make it work.

Setting the magazine aside, Leiling glanced across the street and saw a little coffee shop. Knowing she had some cash in the pocket of her jacket, She decided she'd go grab something and be back by the time Saito

was done with his problem. The guard looked tired as well since he was sitting and sleeping so she'd just make it quick without all the security Kenzo said she needed.

Exiting the building, she walked to the crosswalk and waited for the signal patiently before someone tapped her on shoulder.

"Hi,"

xXx

_**Jade**_

She rolled onto her side as she wiped the wetness and stickiness of sperm off her long, slender leg in slight disgust. The things she had to do to get things done…

"Come back here sweetheart," Nakano said pulling her arm gently back to where he was still laying. "We're not done yet."

"I do what you to help rebel though…" Jade said softly rubbing the tip of his cock against her opening.

"I also don't like that homo running us but there's a good grip of people backing him up." Nakano said pulling her on top with a smile. "Some dangerous people too!"

"But if we had the element of surprise on our side and I supply the funds… couldn't we?" Jade asked sweetly as she shoved the whole cock inside her after it had hardened to her liking. If there was one good thing about Nakano it was his huge cock despite his small brain.

"Yes," Nakano agreed as he bounced her on top in satisfaction. She was such a sweet little morsel that he had been jealous of Kenzo at one point when they had been fucking around behind Wang. But now that she was opening her tightness for him, he was more than willing to drain sex and money from her precious self.

* * *

A/N:do review!


	15. One Of A Kind

A/N: I owe you guys this one for a long time coming. XD Enjoy and do give a short review if not a long one.

* * *

MARYLOVER – Syuusuke just testing waters to see how feisty Ryoma can get but he'll be using boss card a lot more from here on.

As for Leiling facing danger, she unwittingly gets into it and that may yet happen more often than not.

As far as I know though, Nanako is not in this fic so I don't really know what you're referring to XD

Denizen of the night– Maybe he has a bit of both in him. XD Yuki has his own problems to be dealing with so he hasn't yet had to think of his kitten's predator. Nonetheless an encounter with Yuki-san will be done sooner or later.

KiTtEn18sMiLe –I tend to do that sometimes just to get everyone updated on the lives of everyone in the world. Fuji's just getting started with the cornering so this is far from over… even if Ryoma may want to kill him a time or two for this.

* * *

Behind His Eyes

Rated: M

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 15: One Of A Kind**

**Recap**

Setting the magazine aside, Leiling glanced across the street and saw a little coffee shop. Knowing she had some cash in the pocket of her jacket, She decided she'd go grab something and be back by the time Saito

was done with his problem. The guard looked tired as well since he was sitting and sleeping so she'd just make it quick without all the security Kenzo said she needed.

Exiting the building, she walked to the crosswalk and waited for the signal patiently before someone tapped her on shoulder.

"Hi,"

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

"You know, I'm sure written somewhere there's common courtesy that you shouldn't always have your mind on work especially after a satisfying bout of sex." Atobe remarked as he rolled up onto his stomach to give a frown at his lover who was currently buttoning his shirt.

It was just like Tezuka to NOT be impressed that he had arranged for the best room in the hotel with the best view of Tokyo and the fine wine that was a reach away from the king size bed with silk sheets that they had been rolling on.

"There are things I need to take care of." Tezuka explained shaking his suit jacket to rid the wrinkle that was setting in from where he had tossed it earlier on the floor.

"That obviously is more important that our short time together?" Atobe asked with a frown.

"The new guy I hired is quite competent and makes me think that there may be some hope left for the company."

"Hope? If you could just convince that guy you call boss to do some actual work you guys wouldn't be this low in the dumps." Atobe scoffed out sitting up unwillingly. He pulled the sheets back and slid to the edge of the bed. Swinging his legs down the side, he rose swiftly naked as he walked towards his almost fully dressed lover.

"But this kid actually provokes him to work." Tezuka stated as he turned and stared at how elegantly his lover could look buck naked and bent down gathering his clothes they had scattered around the room towards the bed in their passion.

"You don't say…" Atobe uttered as he pulled his boxers on and forced the smirk his lips were on the verge of giving away in his delight that his lover could not stop staring at his body.

"He's quite blunt," Tezuka said finally looking away once Atobe shrugged into his shirt fluidly as if he was a professional model.

"I tell you though Mitsu," Atobe said turning to face Tezuka as he buttoned his slacks closed.

"Even an in-coming genius won't stop that company from going under unless a whole truckload of money suddenly fell into the company."

Tezuka nodded his understanding. He was one of the few in the company who knew that no matter how successful hey looked to the public's eyes; they were balancing precariously on the line of bankruptcy. He didn't know how such a company who had done so well in the beginning started nothing but a decline after the first few years.

"There's some mismanagement somewhere," Atobe said with a sigh. "There's incoming money but some of it mysteriously doesn't ever get circulated."

"The company was doing real well with the computer chip that was developed by Fuji's father then it kept having bugs and losses happened but by then they had expanded to other things and was able to keep float with lots of loans." Tezuka stated as he finished dressing.

"Hn… like I said, there are many positing in my company you could take." Atobe reminded him.

"But

xXx

_**Ryoma**_

"Echizen!"

Ryoma turned to face his annoying and ever-present section manager with an emotionless face as he approached Ryoma's work area. Knowing he should be obedient and answer accordingly, Ryoma decided against what he should do and settled on raising a brow at his manager and waited for the news he brought.

"The higher up people said you've been doing well." The section manager said almost begrudgingly. "You've been promoted up so today will be your last day here. Tomorrow you'll report to Tezuka-san."

Ryoma merely nodded and turned back to his work. He knew he would climb higher, he had been confident that he'd be working with the executives soon and even sooner his revenge would close in and swallow this bloodied company whole.

'Just you wait….' Ryoma thought silently as his hands once more danced across the keyboard in work.

xXx

_**Fukada **_

"Anata!? What are doing home so early?" Leiling asked with widened eyes as she stared at her husband's amber eyes. She wondered if she was feeling up to seeing her husband or not since she didn't feel her heartbeat quicken as it usually did. Maybe she was more thirsty and hungry than usual because she suddenly wanted to ask where his guards were.

"Where are you headed?" he asked instead placing an arm around her when a group of boys walked up beside them to wait for the crosswalk signal as well.

"Across the street of course,"

"You're quite beautiful,"

"Are you okay?" Leiling asked suddenly. She was a bit suspicious of his random comment now.

He nodded, and then looked at her for a moment before a slight smile teased the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe instead of escorting me, you should head back and rest first." Leiling said with a slight frown. There was something off and she couldn't yet put her finger on it.

"I insist," He said with a tone stating he was going to do as he said he was going to.

Leiling frowned and shook her head.

He sighed but a smile alighted his lips suddenly and a single word escaped.

"Puri…"

"Eh?" Leiling uttered with widened eyes. She had no idea what that meant.

"Leiling-san…"

"Saito, this-" Leiling started.

"Niou, what are you doing dressed as Kenzo-san?"

He laughed and pushed the black wig off to show his real silver hair. "How'd you know so fast as well Saito?"

"You forgot to push your pony tail under the wig." Saito said with a slight frown.

"Who is he?"

"This is Niou-san who works under Yuki-san." Saitou introduced quickly. "He's better known as the trickster or gambler."

"I must be losing my touch if I couldn't fool dearest wife here." Niou stated looking at Leiling. "I didn't sound like your husband?"

"You did," Leiling said with a shake of her head.

"Then, I didn't look the part?" Niou asked with a raised brow. "The way I stood? The way-"

"The things you said got me suspicious and-"Leiling paused as she bit back the last part of her sentence. She didn't want to tell both of them that her heart didn't react to his touch or stare as it did under Kenzo's.

"Must be private…" Niou mussed watching the color climb on her face.

"Eh?" Leiling said shifting back to the conversation.

"Nothing," Both said though they had knowing smiles on their faces.

"And here I thought I could pull it off with just my data of his aloofness." Niou said with a grin to Saito. "Seems he has softened so my data is worthless now."

Saito nodded

"Saito, I want to go across to the coffee shop." Leiling said seeing that they had missed their light before and it had turned to the walk signal again.

Saitou nodded and guided Leiling across while Niou followed.

"She barely totters around for being close to seven months," Niou commented.

"She's not too big so I presume the child is not too big either."

"I didn't eat too much," Leiling admitted. "It seems while a lot of pregnant women consume more, I just can't force myself to eat more than a little at each sitting."

"Why are you here Niou-san?" Saitou questioned.

"I was curious about the wife I had yet to see, a message for you and when I arrived I saw the wife unguarded with danger all around."

"Sou ka (I see)" Saito said softly as he opened the door for Niou to enter first and Leiling to enter next. "Domo ( thank you shortened)"

"Heki (No problem)"

Saitou lifted a brow slightly at Niou's tone and word. "You've been hanging around Ryoma too much."

" That little boy is the cutest thing ever," Niou said with a smile. He seemed to drift for a second before a 'puri' escaped his lips and Saitou knew he was just thinking of the tortures he had done in success onto the blunt, stubborn boy.

"What was the message?" Saitou asked.

"Yuki-san said to visit more often." Niou said smoothly as his gaze trailed the few occupants in the coffee shop.

"I will," Saitou agreed immediately as he saw Leiling walk over with coffee and croissant in hand. "Ready Leiling-sama?"

She nodded and all three headed towards the door. Saito exited first and let Leiling through when two girls lined to get through as well. Niou offered them to slip by with a sweep of his hands and Saito held the door nodding politely at their thank you's.

"Leiling-san?" Saito said as she stepped aside to wait for the two.

"Yeah?" Leiling asked whipping around. She felt the shove before she could see the person and panic struck her as she worried over her unborn child.

"Leiling!" Niou shouted as he squeezed through the passing crowd. She was falling towards the street and oncoming traffic was moving at an alarming rate towards her since most cars were accelerating from the last red light.

Saito pulled her harshly against him, ignoring the slight burn of her coffee that splattered across his suit. He grunted a bit as he rammed his back into the streetlight in his haste to save her.

"Are you two okay?" Niou asked coming over to remove Leiling from Saito's arms.

"Aa…" Saito said scanning the crowd who seemed mildly interested in what was happening while others continued on their way "Did you see-"

"A guy went dashing off but I was more focused on seeing if you two were okay." Niou admitted.

"Had no faith in me?" Saito asked with a raised brow.

"My croissant….." Leiling uttered looking at the ground.

"We can get you-"

"Its fine," Leiling said with a smile. " I'm more angry that you had to risk your life for me and my coffee is all over you Saito."

"It's my job to protect you while Kenzo-san is not around." Saito replied as he walked her to the crosswalk. "I was careless."

All three didn't speak again as they crossed the road in silence and headed into the building. Niou was about to follow when Leiling stopped and he ran into her since he had been in his own thoughts.

"Sorry," Niou uttered only to look up and see Kenzo walking towards them with slight curiosity in his amber eyes.

"Kenzo-san," Saito greeted.

Kenzo nodded his greeting and turned to his wife without giving Niou a look.

"You're home early," Leiling said with a small smile. She felt like this was déjà vu of something she had said not an hour earlier.

"I thought we'd go see some houses and see what we wanted to buy." Kenzo said smoothly.

"Shall I go as well since Leiling-san's security is-"

"I know," Kenzo but in softly as he pulled his wife to his side. "We have sufficient back-up and I need you to see what this person who is dressed in something I would normally wear wants." Kenzo finished finally turning his eyes to Niou.

"Mou Kenzo-kun. That's not cute." Niou said with a slight grin. "I was pretty on-dot with how you were… almost fooled your dear wife."

"She wasn't fooled," Kenzo said confidently without even glancing at Leiling

"And why does this husband think she wasn't fooled?" Niou asked with an irritated smile.

"I know you don't know how I act towards my wife." Kenzo said simply. "Ready?" He asked Leiling.

She nodded with a slight smile and headed wordlessly away with her husband. He was a bit abrupt sometimes but unlike earlier, there was a sense of warmth and gentleness in his touch when he touched her. Despite how bleak her life had looked and been after Wang's death, she was glad she was Kenzo's wife now.

xXx

_**Fuji**_

"There you are!"

Fuji suppressed a groan and frown as he caught his mother's enthusiastic hug though it was more of a death grip that threatened to try to wiggle out of seeing her.

"Okaa-san… what a surprise!" Fuji said with a smile.

"I brought Hime with me as well since we have our heart set on dinner with you Syuusuke," his mother said tightly.

"Really?" Fuji said with another polite smile to his fiancée who sat on his sofa.

"Yes… we have much to discuss!" his mother proclaimed.

"Like?" Fuji asked setting his briefcase down on his table.

"The wedding." Hime said with a smile. "Your father will be back next week and we'll finalize our wedding."

"Sou…" Fuji agreed with a nod and wondered how the heck he was going to get rid of his rich but annoying fiancée. He had no wish to be the sacrificial child who married for money but it seemed it had to always be him. Whether it was stretching the last bills to survive or marrying the most annoying girl in the world, it was always him.

Fuji sighed as he excused himself to go change for dinner. He was exhausted from trying to suspend the company and keep it afloat while pursuing his dear Ryoma. Now it seemed he needed to get rid of Hime if he even wanted time to pursue his elusive employee.

Fuji chuckled as he remembered the amusing run-ins with said person.

He was a classic one-of-a-kind.

**Elsewhere**

"Do you like it?" Kenzo asked despite the way he saw her eyes light up at everything the realtor said was included inside the house.

Leiling nodded mutely as she once more ran her hands across the wood paneling and remembered how she used to spend so much time in her father's company just watching and feeling every piece that was crafted by the talented people her father hired.

The five bedrooms were spacious and would allow Saito and Faye stay with them while one room could be converted to a nursery easily.

Kenzo wrapped an arm around his wife as he watched a smile play on her lips as she instantly leaned into his arms yet drift in her own thoughts. Quite suddenly she looked up and met his gaze with her smile intact.

"I like it," She whispered up at him and he nodded bringing his forehead down to rest on hers. She tilted her head up and quite suddenly, their lips met and the small affection was pulling for more. Though it seemed awkward to have married and lived with one another for more than weeks now, it was their first consensual kiss and both realized after breaking the kiss that they may care more for each other than they originally thought.

XxX

**Emperor's Bar**

**A Few Days Later**

"You think something bigger is going on than just a few misplaced fights don't you?" Sanada asked looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Of course," Yukimura said with a sigh as he continued to stare out the dark window. "Three days ago, Niou ran into Leiling-chan outside where Kenzo and she lives and saw a couple of section three men there right before she was pushed and Saito had to go diving for her. Not to mention lots of threats has escalated and then there's the constant bugs crawling around my territory."

"Is that why Kenzo had suddenly decided to move into a house?" Sanada asked.

"I may have told him to hurry it up," Yukimura said with a slight smirk. He turned to face Sanada and leaned against his lover's shoulder as he hummed delightfully at getting to hold a baby soon. He highly hoped it was going to look like Leiling or else he might want to punch the kid if he looked like that damnable Wang who ruined Leiling and so many of his private ventures.

"Is it so they don't endanger anyone else?" Sanada asked viewing the pleasure on his lover's face darken and lighten depending on what he was thinking of at the moment. HE loved it when Seiichi dropped his stoic emotionless face in the privacy of their quarters.

"It was for that as well as it being closer to out territory that I approve heartily of the neighborhood."

"It's a spendy upper-class neighborhood." Sanada said with a sigh.

"It is but he can afford it." Yukimura chuckled as he remembered when he had suggested the house to Kenzo who had looked at the cost and let out a visible sigh. Ah, the pleasure of having a son…

Sanada didn't say anymore as he wondered why Seiichi would go such a distance for the lover of a traitor

XxX

**Fukada Suite**

"We have to?" Leiling asked as Faye and he had entered their bedroom with a formal gown for her.

"Yes, it's important for my company that I attend and I'd like to bring my wife as well." Kenzo informed placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"He'd also like to leave as soon as possible so a pregnant, tired wife allows for an early escape as well." Saito commented with an amused look from where he was propped against the door frame.

"But I'm so bloated with a kid that's not due for another couple months." Leiling said rubbing a hand over her stomach unconsciously.

"That's a good way to escape," Faye assured.

Pressing a nonchalant kiss on her forehead, Kenzo headed out of the room so she could change with Saito in tow.

"Shouldn't I watch-"

"You want to die?" Kenzo questioned Saito as he continued down the hall. Saito merely grinned and followed obediently. It had been too long since Kenzo had been attached to a worthy woman. He'd wasted too many years running after that cold-hearted bitch that was willing to trade the warmth of a body for domination outside of any fuckable place.

XxX

**Apartment Complex**

Niou dodged the knife and walked out of the door as if he didn't have a very close run-in with death mere seconds before walking out that door. The problem with having to be the delivery boy is when you couldn't resist but to play with the recipient. It wasn't his fault that Ryoma always had to be such a cute little brat that needed to be played with.

Niou sighed a bit as he quickly text an affirmative reply to his superior. It seemed people were playing with death and death was about to send in his Angel of Death and give them the deliverance they needed.

XxX

Ryoma felt a sense of calmness settle even as he turned up his collar and withdrew his gun from his inner pocket. Attaching the silencer to the gun, Ryoma aimed quickly and shot the pest soundlessly in the middle of Shibuya. As much as he hated stirring trouble in a place that already had to go into lockdown not too long ago with Leiling's incident, his mission needed to be completed where he could trust the natural instinct of people to panic and scream.

The screams started immediately after the pest of Yuki-san fell bleeding on the sidewalk which sparked his cohort's attention putting them on alert. Ryoma was better though, he was able to calmly discern their positions and shoot them quickly and precisely without drawing attention to himself. He finished his job swiftly taking out all five men from Section 9. Pushing his gun back into his pocket, he blended in with the running crowd and squeezed into a alley where he could get out easily without being suspicious to others. Raising his gun up in the air, he took off the silencer and shot a single shot into the air to signify to anyone near that the Angel of Death had struck and the mission was completed.

Unknown to Ryoma though; An and Mei, who had been shopping was among the crowd cowering in fear when the people started dying from mysterious bullet wounds. Mei had glanced up once in fear when she swore she saw a stone-faced Ryoma pocketing a gun and disappearing into the alleyway before a loud shot could be heard.

XxX

**Fuji **

Fuji decided he was getting increasingly irritated by the second. He had almost gotten rid of his mother and fiancée when he conveniently remembered there was a charity ball he had to attend tonight but he had only succeeded halfway. His mother had back off gracefully after volunteering Hime to accompany him to the party.

His irritation with his extra baggage only seemed to grow as he held his smile in place while his fiancée fussed over what to wear for two hours then when they FINALLY get there, she absolutely refuses to let go of him and converse with anyone without him because she knows nobody. The only appeal that made his irritation lower a slight fraction was when she seemingly got along so well with talking to his strings of ex's who made eyes at him while his fiancée wasn't paying attention. After that everything shot downwards though.

He was about three seconds away from ripping her hand off of his arm, borrowing Ryoma's gun and killing her off because approximately two minutes ago, he spotted his prey. Anger stemmed from him instead of happiness because he had arrived with Fukada, a business acquaintance and they were VERY close. Probably close in a degree of what he wanted to be to Ryoma.

"Who do you keep looking at?" Hime asked irritated that Fuji had approximately stopped paying attention to her hours ago and suddenly, as of a few minutes ago, stopped PRETENDING to pay attention to her.

He didn't need to answer because her eyes connected to that employee he had let trample him so vocally and insult her! She didn't know what was so great about the bratty employee but she was about to give him a piece of her mind about his unethical behavior and tell him to back off her man!

Hime decided that immediately and went off towards the man. What was a lowly employee doing here anyways when all the people who were attending where people of prominence and successful business owners?

XxX

**Diamond Tree Ballroom**

Leiling felt isolated in the large ballroom as soon as her husband left her side. He had left with Ryoma to converse with people they knew that had intercepted them when they had been heading to the refreshment table. Though Saito was beside her in the event that something should happen, she understood what it meant to get a direct cut from many matrons and wives she was introduced to. They greeted her accordingly in the presence of her husband but they wouldn't have bothered if she was to walk by alone.

"-Shouldn't even be here…"

Leiling flushed as she heard a snippet of the conversation and saw the pointed stares of the ladies towards her. She tried to pretend at indifference but it was increasingly hard when she had nothing better to do then look around.

"It's just jealousy from the ones who once wanted your husband for themselves." Saito leaned over to say though he was slightly angry at how petty these women were to believe unfounded rumors and to say she was unworthy of being here was vexing.

"So she got pregnant and forced Kenzo to marry her?" another uttered in a loud whisper. "I can't believe her audacity!"

Saito saw Leiling visibly stiffen at that and slowly, with her head held high, she turned to leave but Saito stepped up and turned a stern look at the gossip circle.

"If I were you, I'd be silent in case you're the reason your husband's business might suffer." Saito warned.

Chastened into their place, they turn away and Saito attempts to lead Leiling away as well but a single voice and accusation glues Leiling's heels to the ground solidly.

"I heard that it wasn't Kenzo's child but another's husband who she is foisting onto him."

Leiling turned around regally and as she suspected, it was Jade standing before her with a glorious smirk on her beautiful face. Gorgeously garbed in a silky green dress that matched her eyes and was fitted to her blessed body, she needed no man to tell her she looked attractive to a fault.

"Jade," Leiling uttered.

"And so they even let liars in here huh…" Jade mocked. "Maybe you should know your place and hide at home as you've been doing since Kenzo married you."

"He prefers I rest until OUR child is born." Leiling strained out.

"You should go on doing that because it still gives him time to end up in my bed rather than a fat, pregnant wife who can't please him." Jade said smugly. "we enjoy our nights while you're resting."

"I don't think everyone else wants to know your filthy schedule." Leiling said coldly as she turned away and faced Saito.

"I want to go home," She said softly and Saito didn't argue. He merely glared at Jade and led Leiling away. She didn't lower herself to Jade's level and avoided the cat's claw even though she was clearly instigating a fight.

Jade on the other hand was thoroughly satisfied in her plight to remove the wife from the premises. She turned to find Kenzo and luckily for her, he was making his way over.

"Kenzo…" Jade said sweetly slipping her arm through his. "What a nice surprise."

"Mitsurugi-san, I'm currently busy looking for my wife." Kenzo said peeling her arm off of him,

"We haven't talked in a long time Kenzo," Jade protested softly.

"Unless you can tell me where my wife is there is nothing to talk about." Kenzo said dead serious before continuing his plight. Jade tightened her fist in anger but didn't say anything. If there was anything Kenzo hated more than doing something he didn't want to, it was a scene that would involve him. Biting her anger back, she turned away pretending indifference about being treated that way.

Kenzo frowned as he realized he couldn't find his wife though. It seemed he'd have to call Saito and see where they were.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was long overdue but I really want to get back to Thrill next chapter so I'm glad I climbed over this plot hurdle XD


	16. Another Step To Revenge

A/N: Suddenly we are back here and already it's my 8th anniversary. To celebrate I have new stories started as I usually do and will continue to release the rest tomorrow.

Thank you so much to all the critics, Lurkers, reviewers, and loyal followers. Without all of you, there would never have been eight years of Thrill from this Authoress. Thank you so much for putting up with fickle dates of updating and Thank you for always reviewing and being persistent with PM's to get me to update. THAT is what makes me work my butt off to bring you these.

* * *

MARYLOVER – We'll have a lot more Seiichi with his "sons" scenes with his hindsight so look forward to that. I designed the chapters to be slightly jumpy as a test because more often than not we have people forgetting who is who if I lag too long so we'll see if this way makes it easier to remember everyone.

* * *

**Behind His Eyes**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_Fuji has no intention of taking over Fuji Inc. even if he is the oldest son and a genius at the business...that is until he meets Ryoma, an in-coming genius who threatens his reputation in the company._

_Ryoma has a bitter past that crossed paths with the Fuji's. To get his revenge he sold his happiness for the opportunity, sold his soul to a smiling devil and learned business to beat his enemies at their own game._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Another Step To Revenge**

**Recap**

He was about three seconds away from ripping her hand off of his arm, borrowing Ryoma's gun and killing her off because approximately two minutes ago, he spotted his prey. Anger stemmed from him instead of happiness because he had arrived with Fukada, a business acquaintance and they were VERY close. Probably close in a degree of what he wanted to be to Ryoma.

XxX

Kenzo frowned as he realized he couldn't find his wife though. It seemed he'd have to call Saito and see where they were.

xXx

_**Diamond Tree Hotel**_

Ryoma grabbed and twisted.

"Ouch sweetie…" Fuji whispered against Ryoma's ear from behind.

"Do you not have any decency to know rejection?" Ryoma asked turning to face him though his grip didn't let up.

"I figured you'd give me a nice chase and was I right…" Fuji said with a slow smile. "You'll need to reach lower if you want to hold my hand love, that's my wrist you're twisting."

"A pervert shall be treated as one," Ryoma intoned instead.

"You freak! Let my husband go!" Hime's outraged voce cut through their brief conversation.

"Great, you brought your harpy." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"Not willingly mind you," Fuji corrected. "She has a tendency to stick."

"I wonder why you can't be a good boy and stick willingly to her as well." Ryoma shot back with a frown at the woman ranting in front of him.

"I'd rather have some of the one holding me." Fuji said with a grin.

Ryoma merely glared at Fuji before he looked at Hime with a cold stare.

"Look woman, I'm sick and tired of hearing your screeching; if you feel the need to attack, attack your "husband's" wandering eyes."

Having said his part, Ryoma wandered off in a worse mood than he arrived in and wondered if he could leave now. There was no way in hell he wanted to be stuck here with now.

Fuji on the other hand was more than determined to ensnare him now. There had never been a single one who escaped his clutch when he wanted them and Ryoma would be no different.

"Honey-"

"Will you hush?" Fuji said with a sigh though he didn't look at her, "You're ruining your beautiful face in front of our peers."

xXx

"You what?" Kenzo asked failing to hide the surprise from his tone.

"I said I took your wife and left. I'll have someone come pick you up now if you wish to come home as well," Saito said calmly back at him through the phone.

"Why?" Kenzo demanded. "We weren't even here for that long…. Is she sick?"

"There were a couple issues on harpies and an old playmate of yours." Saito said easily to his employer. "It stressed your wife out so she wanted out."

"You're not making any sense about harpies and old playmates… are you telling me the wives said something to her?" Kenzo demanded.

"We'll talk when you get back."

xXx

_**Leiling**_

Flustered by the night's event, she brushed her hair in pent-up anger. She hadn't spoken even as Faye tried to make light conversation with her as she helped her undress for bed.

Leiling tried to distance her mind onto other things because it shouldn't matter. They were only husband and wife in name only. He offered her protection, not his love so she should be glad she even had anything,

Still, it irritated her that he had to have such bad taste in woman. If she was going to get cuckolded, couldn't he choose someone better than that foul-mouth viper of a slut?

"Kenzo-san is home." Faye announced at the door briefly before he strolled in and ordered Faye out.

"Why didn't you tell me if you wanted to leave?" Kenzo asked stopping in front of his wife who brushed her hair silently as she stared at her and his reflection in the mirror instead of facing him.

"Well?" Kenzo asked after he came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to answer him.

"I was tired," Leiling finally said meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"Then tell me," Kenzo explained. "It's my job as a husband to-"

"I didn't want your girls attacking me anymore." Leiling said with a frown as she whipped around to face him. "I'm so tired of being the bad guy."

"That is nothing," Kenzo said placing his hands on her shoulders. "You shouldn't take to heart what they say out of spite… I don't even know half of them."

"But they look so much better next to you." Leiling said with slightly hurt eyes. "Better than a fat, pregnant wife you didn't want though right?"

Kenzo sighed as he viewed his wife for a few seconds wondering what ran in the heads of woman to come to such conclusions.

Leiling tore her eyes from his so forced her to look back at him with his hands cradling her head gently.

"I had to marry eventually and my father didn't approve of my relationship before you anyways." Kenzo said with patience.

"Why not?"

"Multiple reasons," Kenzo said leaning his forehead against her. "Come on, in to bed you go if you're tired."

Leiling frowned deeper but let the conversation go since he turned away to strip his suit. She watched as he draped his suit jacket over the chair and dropped his tie on top of that. She sat on the bed as she watched him reach into his back pocket and drop his wallet on the night table, pull his keys and phone out of his front pocket and dropped it beside his wallet before he started unbuttoning his shirt.

She wondered what he was thinking of as he did his task swiftly. Did he think she was a psycho wife who was expecting more than he said he was going to give? Was he tired of her being the difficult wife? Did he even think of her? Was she worth remembering?

"Still not in bed?"

Leiling glanced up and noted that he was already heading towards her, shutting the lights off as he walked. His pajama shirt was still unbuttoned showcasing his toned chest and his defined abs that disappeared under his loose pajama pants.

Leiling tore her gaze away and stood to get under the blankets on her side. Settling herself down on her side, she tried to ignore the dip of the bed on the other side of the bed and concentrated on trying to find a comfortable position so she wouldn't have to shift so much through the night and bother him. So intent on forgetting that her husband was actually home tonight to crawl into bed with her at the same, she didn't realize he had shifted over towards her side until she felt him pull her towards him. Leiling straightened in alarm but he handled her so gently that she started to relax.

"Good night," Kenzo uttered against her ear as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her belly slightly.

Leiling didn't complain… she wanted to cry because he was being so nice and she was being so unreasonable to even get angry.

Kenzo was figuring that this would take work since a wife is so needy at times but he kind of liked having Leiling around. It was a change from jumping around women and unstable relationships that would never work as he had been doing before. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked coming home to have someone on the other side of the bed sleeping away. He liked looking down at her peaceful face early in the morning knowing she belonged solely to him and he liked having her greet him when he returned for the afternoon with her bright smile and affectionate look. Perhaps it was as his father said… he was getting used to her.

xXx

_**Next Day**_

_**Fuji Corp.**_

"I decline," Ryoma said ignoring his boss as he flipped through the papers on his desk.

"You can't refuse me," Fuji reminded him. "I'm the boss."

"Well I wouldn't refuse you if I didn't think there were hidden motives for this business trip you're pushing onto me." Ryoma stated.

"There is no motive besides having an overnight business trip out of town." Fuji said with a sigh settling himself across from Ryoma.

"I decline still."

"You're coming," Fuji said with finality. "I've arranged it so I'm really not asking, I'm ordering."

"What an ass…" Ryoma said with a glare as he watched Fuji waltz out of the room is satisfaction.

"You're welcome," Fuji said at the door.

"Go fuck yourself!"

Fuji merely laughed. He'd have a tasty morsel to fuck all right.

xXx

_**Emperor's Bar**_

Yukimura chuckled as he leaned against Sanada in amusement as he listened to his son complain about his day at work.

"It's not amusing," Ryoma said crossly to his parent. "I'm about to find a way out."

Yukimura merely motioned for him to move closer before he patted Ryoma on the head despite the frown on his face.

"Did you want to kill that annoying guy too?"

Ryoma sighed as he closed his eyes in frustration. "I only want to punish the ones who deserve it… although I'm seriously reconsidering taking him out as well since he's always in my business."

Yukimura smiled as he rubbed his kitten softly satisfied with the answer.

"You should go."

"Why?"Ryoma asked opening his eyes to show irritated golden eyes.

"You need a thorn in your side sometimes." Yukimura said with a wide smile.

xXx

_**Osaka Hotel**_

Ryoma unwillingly entered the hotel behind Fuji. He had only agreed to go along willingly after being tortured by his father and the people at the bar till he agreed. They kept telling him to think of it as a vacation but how could he when he knew his "boss" was trying to dig into his pants?

Sometimes he wondered why he was so obedient to Yuki-san's will. There was no reason to be attending here and yet Yuki-san said he would be okay not being too suspicious of his boss. He even promised to send Ryoma back-up in case anything went south but Ryoma was pretty sure Yuki-san wanted things to go south since his eyes had sparkled in mischief.

He had nothing against gays but that didn't mean he wanted to join…

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma's head whipped around when he heard his name and came face to face with Kenzo and Leiling staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kenzo asked looking at his younger brother.

"I had to be here," Ryoma said jerking his head slightly to indicate Fuji.

"Ah," Kenzo said with a nod in understanding.

"How is it that you are so close to my worker Fukada?" Fuji asked with a slight frown moving forward to stand beside Ryoma. "I see him at your wedding, you're constantly so close to him, you talk as if you know each other-"

"We have the same father," Kenzo deadpanned out before Fuji could showcase more of his jealousy. "We're brothers."

"Oh…" Fuji said finally clearing the misconception in his head. He smiled again more genuinely now and made a new judgment, Fukada wasn't so bad.

"Well everyone just happens to be gathered over here."Jade said making her way over to the group. "I had no idea you'd be bringing baggage for such a short stay love. " She stated to Kenzo with a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't." Kenzo said bluntly before turning back to continue his conversation with Fuji.

Ryoma on the other hand, noted the exchange and the jealousy that twisted Leiling's face slightly. It seemed for all the talk that it was arranged only for the better of Yuki-san, that wasn't all true. Even Ryoma could see his brother was quite fond of his wife since he brought her and kept an arm wrapped around her in affection.

"It looks like you did though," Jade said shifting her arm through Kenzo's arm on the other side of Leiling slyly. "I left my lipstick at your office yesterday."

Ryoma wondered if he should say something when he saw Leiling visibly stiffen at that knowledge.

"I don't think we all want to know why you decided to drop your lipstick in his office when he wasn't even there Mitsurugi-san." Fuji cut in quite bluntly.

"Why…"

"I know because we were at a meeting together yesterday for most of the day," Fuji said directing his attention at Jade now. "Would you care to know what I was doing with him there?"

Jade didn't say anything but her glare at Fuji was dangerously spiteful. She turned to leave and Fuji merely turned back to Kenzo and continued the conversation as if Jade had never intruded.

Ryoma suddenly realized that Fuji had noted Leiling's discomfort as well and stood up for her. He studied Fuji for a second and wondered why this guy even took the time to do that… why was it that Ryoma never realized until this second that he was a likeable guy?

xXx

_**Osaka Hotel**_

_**Later that night**_

"I'm not going to listen to your lies." Leiling said with a frown. "If he was lying to cover Kenzo and your tracks then why did you look so angry?"

"Suit yourself if you want to live in denial that your husband enjoys this body more than yours." Jade scoffed out with a vicious smirk before flouncing off.

"Do you want me to shoot her?"

Leiling whipped around to see Ryoma leaning against the wall looking at her.

"As much as she deserves it, I don't want to trouble you with killing such scum." Leiling said politely.

"Just do it, he's a good guy and he loves you too."

"Excuse me?" Leiling asked studying Ryoma's emotionless face.

"Just tell him you love him because he damn well loves you too." Ryoma summarized for Leiling's sake.

"How do you know that?" Leiling asked trying to confirm for herself why they could tell but she couldn't.

"Yuki-san."

"And that justifies everything?" Leiling asked in disbelief.

"He knows everything." Ryoma explained walking off. She needed to let herself fall in love again and forget about jealous ex-lovers and her past.

xXx

"Was that a heart-to-heart you just had with your sister-in-law?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked going around his boss to his room.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma turned back around only to run into Fuji's arms that wrapped around him quickly and lips touched his prying his open to place a warm kiss to his lips. Ryoma couldn't think straight as his lips moved unconsciously against Fuji's and before he knew it, Fuji had moved back with a smile and was telling him goodnight before he went into his own room leaving Ryoma in the hall still poised to get to his room.

Ryoma didn't know why he didn't immediately peel his boss off as usual; he didn't know why he half responded… he didn't even know if he liked that guy at this moment. Yet he knew better. Life was not a fairy tale; it wasn't filled with love and goodness. It was all about getting ahead by fighting for your life.

"And the clock always strikes midnight to break the spell so I better remember this is for revenge." Ryoma uttered.

* * *

A/n: Thrill has officially started with Ryoma realization.. Do review!


End file.
